


Teaghlach

by magicscales166



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Dumbledore, Blood Drinking, Family, Fluff, Good Voldemort, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Lucius is Harry's Dad, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Remus Lupin Bashing, Severus is harry's dad, Torture, Vampires, warnings at the start of each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 87,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicscales166/pseuds/magicscales166
Summary: Harry is changing, both in body and mind. His body is altering, his magic is lashing out and he is having strange cravings. Despite the traumatizing events of fourth year, Harry is forced to return to his "Loving" relatives and the safety of the Blood Wards. But when unexpected events unfold, Harry finds out he is not a potter, he has no mother, and he has family that desperately wants to love him. But can Harry risk his heart, especially with his new found parents? * Family pronounced "tch-'eye'-lukh" in Irish Gaelic





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Teaghlach  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Godiva9  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family  
Published: Originally 12-11-12, Updated: 12-14-13  
Chapters: 21, Words: 90,544   
Also on Fanfiction.net under Godiva9

________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
________________________________________  
Title: Teaghlach *  
Summary: Harry is changing, both in body and mind. His body is altering, his magic is lashing out and he is having strange cravings. Despite the traumatizing events of fourth year, Harry is forced to return to his "Loving" relatives and the safety of the Blood Wards. But when unexpected events unfold, Harry finds out he is not a potter, he has no mother, and he has family that desperately wants to love him. But can Harry risk his heart, especially with his new found parents? * Family pronounced "tch-'eye'-lukh" in Irish Gaelic  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or place in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Goodish Voldie, Possible Dursley Abuse, Some Weasly Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus, and Hermione bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia

PROLOGUE  
"I now pronounce you Bond Mates for Life; you may now kiss your husband."

With eyes full of love, the newly bonded couple shared a quick but love filled kiss, before politely breaking apart. The men hurriedly thanked their few guest, before heading for the exit, both men greatly looking forward to their first passion filled night together as Life Mates.

Tongues gently stroked the inside of their mates' mouth before they began the ancient and timeless battle for dominances, both mates knowing who would win. Hands ran lovingly across chests tweaking nipples to hard points, fingertips leaving fiery trails as they went. Finally, the dominant of the couple took charge, coxing his submissive mate to lie back on the bed. He took his time placing kisses as he worshiped his way down his mate's body, teasing him mercilessly. When he felt his bonded could no longer stand the teasing, the dominant turned his attention to his loves straining member. He gently kissed the head, tasting his mates pre-cum, before taking the thick, silken penis in his warm mouth. While his new husband was distracted by his sucking mouth, the dominant quickly lubed his fingers, before massaging his mate's most secret of places.

He circled several times before carefully and skillfully inserting a finger, calming his mate with soothing kisses as he went. The dominant searched for the spot that would make his husband see stars. After hitting his bonded's prostate causing him to arch into the touch, he began to gently prepare his lover, stretching him a full three fingers before deciding it was enough. The dominant lined up his throbbing rock hard member with his husband's entrance. Slowly, the dominate entered his mate pushing past the guardian muscle, before pausing at his mates hiss. The dominate rubbed an hand soothingly down his husbands side, before pushing in a bit more, continuing this way, before stilling when he was fully enclosed in his husband's tight heat, giving them both time to adjust.

The submissive husband wiggled his hips signaling he wanted his mate to move, and was rewarded when his husband slowly pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back into his welcoming heat. The submissive's husband repeatedly hit his prostate causing pleasure to shoot throughout his body. As both husbands neared their climax, the dominate took his husbands throbbing member in hand, and began stroking him closer to completion. Suddenly, both men tensed, and shot their seed into and onto each other. As both men climaxed they simultaneously bit down on their mate's necks. Both men drank of the others blood, leaving their claiming mark, and gaining strength from their Life Mates' blood. 

Several Weeks Later  
"Love, I… I'm pregnant" the submissive husband said nervously.

"Truly A Chuisle?*" asked the dominant, his eyes alight with hope.

The submissive nodded, his hands moving to cradle the as of yet nonexistent baby bump. The dominant pulled his husband into a passionate kiss, his hands joining his mate's on his bonded's stomach to rest over their developing child.

8 ½ months later  
"One more push A chuisle, you can do it!"  
"Ahhhhh!"

"Waaa, Waaa"

"Congratulations gentlemen, you are now the fathers of a healthy baby boy!" a bubbly nurse informed the couple.

The dominant husband leaned in, gently brushing kiss to his mate's lips.

"A chuisle mo chroi*, he is beautiful, our son has your looks, but my eyes, you did so well."

1 ½ months later

"I had such a wonderful time love; it was good to get out for a bit, just the two of us, though I did miss my sweet childe." the submissive informed his husband with a crooked smile.

The dominant glanced at his husband giving him a small smile as he replied "Yes A Chuisle, it was good to spend some uninterrupted time together, bu-." The smile slid off his face as the couple walked hand in hand to the front door, which they had just noticed was ajar.

Both men pulled out their wands and cautiously entered the house. What they saw would forever be burned in their memories. The young woman that had been watching their child was lying lifeless on the floor, blood pooling around her from a cutting hex to the throat. Both men rushed to their child's room to find their son's cradle knocked over, blankets spilling out, their child nowhere in sight.

The Husbands' franticly searched for their son, but even with the help of their Lord and his followers, they found no trace of him. Due to their creature, both fathers had a unique bond with their son enabling them to feel their son's emotions, and to help them locate their child. But the parents began to lose hope, when the bond they had with their son went quite and cold. They also knew that because of what they were, their son would need both his parents, but especially his "mother's", blood stay healthy, and to reach his full potential. He would be able to survive without it, but he would always feel as if something was missing. Even worse, was that if their son still lived, and grew into his inheritance, he would be magically and emotionally stunted, lacking the necessary parental bond to properly accept and adjust to his creature inheritance.

As the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, the couple resigned themselves to the fact that their son was dead. The bond they once had with their child was silent, and no traces of him were found. The loss of their son caused both men to turn cold and bitter towards everyone but each other and their lord and a few of his followers. It would take nearly fifteen years for them to realize not all hope was lost, and that their baby boy still lived.

Irish Gaelic  
*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la  
* A chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart  
A/N This is my first time writing a lemon, so I hope it was okay. Also, I know that this chapter had a lot of Dominant and Submissive talk in it, but I want to make sure you guys know the dom/sub thing will not be a big deal in the story. It was a way for me to keep Harry's bearer a secret a little longer, and yes Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are Harry's parents and yes they do have a creature inheritance.


	2. Chapter 1

________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or place in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Goodish Voldie, Possible Dursley Abuse, Some Weasly Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus, and Hermione bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
"Regular speech"  
/Italics/ Dream/remebering  
'Personal thoughts'

Chapter 1  
"On three" said Harry.

"One, Two, Three." Together the boys grabbed the cup, and the world spun around them.

Harry and Cedric landed with a hard dull thump. Harry looked around feeling a little disoriented, but quickly became alert as he realized they were no longer on Hogwarts grounds. He glanced to his right and saw Cedric was also looking around with interest.

/Harry felt his feet slam into the ground his injured leg gave way, and he fell forwards. He raised his head./

/"Where are we?"he said. Cedric shook his head... "Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey"/

"Is this part of the task do you reckon?"Cedric asked sounding a tad nervous.

Harry snorted "I doubt it; I don't think they would allow students to leave the grounds with everything that has happened."

'Honestly, don't people use their brains?' Harry thought exasperatedly.

As Harry looked to his left, he was startled to see a group of people, men judging by their size and stance, standing in a circle around cauldron in the middle of a graveyard.

'What is Séance time?' He thought sarcastically.

Harry turned his attention back to the men, taking in as many details as possible. He noted all of them were shrouded in hooded grey cloaks designed to hide their faces, concealing their identity. Not one of the faceless men glanced their way, as all eyes were focused on the rapidly bubbling cauldron in the middle of their circle.

Suddenly, the cauldron exploded in a flash of violet light, sending shards of cauldron into the air, causing Harry and Cedric to duck in order to avoid the flying shrapnel. After the last pieces fell, Harry looked up, and was surprised by what he saw. Standing in the middle of the ruined cauldron was a handsome young man. He was thin, a little over six feet tall, with wavy brown hair, and burgundy eyes. Harry estimated him to be late twenties to early thirties. He seemed vaguely familiar, though harry couldn't place him.

/"He saw a dark outline, of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron./ 

Cedric glanced at Harry,

"Who's that do you think?"

Harry studied the strange man again before answering.

"I don't know but I think I've seen him befo-"

"Well boy's this is not how it was supposed to go. Sadly you reached the cup before I had everything set up, couldn't get away you know, all those spectators." A muffled but somewhat familiar voice said from behind them.

Harry spun around but could not seem to focus on the person who was speaking. Despite his best efforts, he could only make out a fuzzy blob in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Unfortunately for you Mister Diggory, you are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though, I think this will work in my favor."

/'"Kill the spare."/

Harry suddenly had a strong feeling of foreboding, he knew something terrible was about to happen. Then he heard the blurred figure state simply,

"Avada Kedavra."

Harry stood frozen in horror as the neon green light shot towards Cedric before hitting him square in the chest.

"NO!" Harry shouted as Cedric's lifeless body crumpled to the ground.

Harry's shout had attracted the attention of the burgundy eyed man and his friends. Though Harry barely noticed, the fuzzy figure did, and he immediately put up a magical barrier to prevent them from getting closer.

/"A thousand more beams arched over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome -shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals./

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the blurred figure. He knew he was next, and he was not going down without a fight. The figure shot off a few spells that Harry managed to stop just in time using a shield spell he read in one of the advanced Defense books in the library. The two dueled for a short time,/"Bow to death , Harry"/before Harry was hit with in the arm with a cutting hex, causing Harry to hesitate and giving the blurry figure the advantage he needed to hit him with a Cruciatus. As Harry lay fighting the effects of the Cruciatus, the figure magically him to a nearby headstone.

/"A father's bone, a severed hand, a shiny silver dagger, his stolen blood."/ 

"You will be my greatest work Harry Potter, you will be the downfall of my greatest opposition, this is just a stop on the way. I needed to make sure you and the world believe the dark lord is back, when in reality I never left." He chuckled "Not that anyone would ever guess I am the dark lord. After you get rid of that young man over there, the wizarding world will be mine!" the blur laughed maniacally, before hitting Harry with another Cruciatus.

"That will do nicely, now to alter things a bit and you will never know the truth!"

"Falsus Recordatio!"*

"Ahhh!"

Harry woke up screaming, confused, and he had to lay there for a moment to try to catch his breath. His dream made no sense. He remembered the parts with Voldemort in the graveyard, he was there when it happened after all, but what was the other stuff in between the memories? What did the man mean "he was the dark lord and he never left?" Voldemort was the Dark Lord and he watched his re-birth, didn't he? Unfortunately, Harry had no more time to think on it, as he heard footsteps lumbering down the hall before stopping in front of his door.

'Oh no, I woke up Uncle Vernon.' Harry started to tremble, as the locks on the door were undone one by one.

As the last lock was undone, the door burst open with such force that the door knob broke through the drywall, leaving behind a perfect impression of the handle.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH BOY!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he walked into his room, closing the door roughly behind him.  
"I WILL NOT BE WOKEN BY THIS FREAKISH SCREAMING ANYMORE! I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WOKE US UP AGAIN, AND SINCE YOU CAN'T KEEP YOURSELF QUIET, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU STAY QUIET THE REST OF THE SUMMER!"

Vernon lunged at Harry grabbing him around the throat with his left hand while punching him with his right. After getting in a few good hits to his face and ribs, Vernon focused all his attention on Harry's throat, wrapping both hands around his neck and squeezing tight. Harry learned from experience that when his uncle was like this, it was better not to fight back; he hoped that if he was pliant, enough his uncle would stop sooner.

"This will keep you quiet you good for nothing piece of rubbish!"

Harry could feel his magic building, getting ready to defend him, as he struggled for breath. Harry fought to keep his magic from lashing out, the last thing he needed was another letter from the Improper Use of Magic Office.

Just as Harry was about to lose his dubious grip on his magic, as well as his state of consciousness, he felt his uncles grip losing. Harry tried to breathe deeply in order to get more air into his lungs, but it was not enough, as his vision began to grey. As his uncle dropped him to the floor, Harry's eyes drifted towards the photo of his mum and dad.

'I wish I could have known them' he thought, 'especially my mum, I always wanted a mum to love me, I they would not have hurt me like this.' With those thoughts Harry drifted towards unconsciousness, and as he was on the very edge of oblivion he swore he felt the kind of love, warmth and acceptance, only a mother could give.  
Hundreds of miles away from the Boy-Who-Lived, a certain black haired professor awoke with a start.

SMSLMS

"Ghaa!" the quiet night was broken by a violent cry from Severus Malfoy-Snape, Hogwarts most feared Potions Master.

The raven haired man suddenly and violently tore himself from his gorgeous blond mates embrace, his arms immediately wrapping around his middle, as he gasped for breath.  
Startled, Lucius Malfoy-Snape fumbled for his wand on the bedside table, wildly looking for an intruder, or some manner of invasion, thinking that perhaps their positions as spies had been compromised. After assuring himself there was no imminent attack, Lucius looked over to his husband and was shaken by what he saw. His mate sat on the edge of their bed, arms clutching his middle, tears visible in his dark chocolate eyes.

"Sev… Severus, are you alright, do I need to call for Poppy?" he asked franticly.

After receiving no response, or acknowledgment from his husband, Lucius moved to the other side of the bed crouching down before Severus. Once there, he placed his hands on either side of his mate's legs, using his thumbs to rubbing small circles on his love's thighs. When Severus still did not respond to his husbands presence, Lucius moved his right hand to cup his bonded's cheek, while the left gently rubbed up and down his arm.

"Come back to me Love, let me help you." Lucius gently crooned.  
With that, Severus abruptly came to life, wrapping his arms around his Lucius' neck, laying his forehead on loves' shoulder.

Severus sobbed into his mates' neck soaking his nightclothes,

"He's alive Luc, he's alive!"

The blond looked at his mate with concern. Severus was not one to burst into tears, so whatever was going on was upsetting him greatly. 'What is he talking about, is he hallucinating?' Lucius wondered.

"Who's alive Severus, and how do you know?" Lucius lowered his hand from his husband's cheek, to his neck, and began to stroke the claiming bite, hoping it calm his anxious lover.

"Our son Luc, our son is alive, I felt him through the bond, it was there I felt it!" Severus said franticly.

Lucius looked at his love with a deep sadness. "A Chuisle," Lucius started, "It was a dream, our son is gone, his dead love, you cannot possibly have felt the bond." It was their son's birthday; he would have been fifteen today. Severus had taken the loss of their son especially hard due to their special connection, and it had taken along time for Lucius to convince him to give up the search for their child and his husband was never quite the same after their loss. Severus became even more snarky, and detached avoiding making personal connections with everyone save himself and their Lord.

"I felt him Luc." Severus said desperately. "I felt our son, and he was in so much pain. He was hurt physically and mentally Lucius and he felt so alone. He was desperate for love, he was longing for his parents Luc."

Lucius was conflicted, he did not believe that their child could be alive, but his mate was so sure he felt the Parent-Childe bond. He could not help the small flair of hope that began to burn deep in his chest.

Severus looked up at Lucius, studying his face.

"You don't believe me." Severus hissed, pulling himself out of his lover's arms.

"I want to A Chuisle but we searched for so long, and we found no trace of him. The bond desolved, it was gone, I just don't see how he could still be alive." Lucius said forlornly.

Severus stood up, and began to pace, something he often did when he was thinking. Lucius watched his husband pace back and forth several times before he came to an abrupt halt. Severus turned to face Lucius a theory clear in his eyes,

"What if the bond was not detached, what if it was being blocked, numbed. What if someone was hiding the bond from all of us? Our son wouldn't even know existed, while we would think he was dead."

Lucius quickly thought through Sev's idea, he supposed it was plausible but then,

"What could block a Parent-Childe bond, and why would it be coming through now?"

"A potion of course, my idiot mate." Severus said with a loving smirk. "There are several potions that could be adapted to block the bond, all you would have to do is-"

"And why would the bond flair now oh wise husband of mine." Lucius cut in, hiding a smirk of his own. When his husband got started on potions, it was hard to get him to deviate from the topic.

"Our son would be… is… fifteen. He is starting to acquire his adult magic, it must be fighting or undoing whatever is corrupting the bond" Severus mused almost to himself.

"That means he will be gaining his inheritance soon." Lucius realized, feeling horrified, "he will start to feel a pull to be near us, he will need and crave our blood, your blood especially."

"I know, Severus sighed. "He will need us when the Change begins, he doesn't know what he is, he will be confused and a danger to himself and others." Severus said sounding defeated. "He won't know how to control his new magic or his bloodlust, and we have idea where to find him." Severus sat back down next to his mate, and allowed Lucius to pull him into a partial embrace.

"We will find him love; hopefully the bond will continue to open, and include both of us. Our son is magical, chances are he will be enrolled a magic school somewhere." Lucius reasoned. "He could even be here at Hogwarts. When the term starts tomorrow we can examine the fifth year students for early signs vampirism, or perhaps the bond will work better with closer proximity. If we do not find him here I will use my contacts at the Ministry to see if we can gain access to the other magical schools in order to find him. We will find our son, Severus." Lucius vowed.

"Yes we will, I just hope we find him before it's too late." Severus muttered.

Lucius gave a sound of agreement thinking, Severus was talking about finding their son before his vampire abilities got out of control. But what Severus was really worried about was the hurt and hopelessness his son felt. He had a horrible feeling his sons life had not been a pleasant one, and he feared for his son's physical and emotional wellbeing.

As Severus and Lucius, settled back in for a few more hours of sleep, Severus sent out a wave of love and belonging towards the place where he knew the new found bond lay. He prayed to whatever deities there were that his son could feel his presence and take comfort from it. He hoped that this would help his childe connect to the bond a little more, moving all of them one step closer to finding each other.

SMSLMS

Back in Surry, Harry felt a loving specter nudge him out of unconsciousness and into true sleep. He smiled as he snuggled into his meager blankets as feelings of love, belonging, and a hope for the future chased away his demons, allowing him to sleep well for the first time in ages.

A/N: I hope the beginning was not too confusing, I was imagining that the phrases in /italics/ were kind of like flashbacks interrupting the regular dream, but I don't know how well I pulled it off, and yes the dream is important, as it hold the key to the bad guy in this tale, but the formatting on Archive is really complicated. Also, this chapter tells you what creature the Malfoy-Snape's are, and gives clues as to who Harry's "Mum" is for those of you wanting to know. I know that both Sev and Harry were a little emotional, but I don't think they will be this bad throughout the story, and both were having a rough time of it. Hope you enjoyed it!  
*Falsus Recordatio is Latin for False Memory


	3. Chapter 2

________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Goodish Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
"Regular speech"  
'Personal thoughts'

Chapter 2

"Harry, hey Harry over here!"

Harry slowly turned towards the sound of his best friend's voice, being careful not to move the wrong way, as he was still sore from his uncle's beating. Surprisingly, the superficial bruising on his face, neck and arms was nearly healed, leaving mere shadowing you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it. Harry wasn't exactly sure how the healing happened; but he assumed it was just his accidental magic, as he had been worried about covering them up before getting to Hogwarts.

"Hey Ron," Harry mumbled as he tried to shove his trunk onto a rack in the luggage car.

"Harry mate, the twins and I have been looking everywhere for you, we were starting to think you were gonna miss the train." Ron said hurriedly as he helped Harry load his luggage.

"Yah, I know" Harry replied. "The Dursleys made me walk the last two or so kilometers, said they had things to do and that was as close as they could get without going out of their way."  
Ron and the twins were the only ones that knew how bad his home life was. Harry had never wanted anyone to find out about the Dursley's, but after Ron and the twins rescued him from his relatives "loving" treatment at the beginning of second year, Harry felt safe enough to tell them some of the things his relatives did. Eventually, they became his confidants, people Harry could go to when things got to be too much. The three became as close as brothers and were always there to help one another, always watching each other's backs.

Though Harry trusted his brothers to keep his secret, he was constantly afraid that something would slip, or someone would trick them into telling. So to prevent this during Harry's third year, he found a spell that would keep his brothers from telling anyone without Harry's permission. This meant that they could not accidently tell anyone or be forced or drugged into saying anything. To some, this might seem a bit paranoid, but ever since his run in with Dumbledore at the end of his first year, Harry trusted no one.  
At the end of first year, Harry had begged Dumbledore to let him stay at Hogwarts, or the Burrow, or anywhere but the Dursleys; he had even told Dumbledore about the excessive chores, and lack of food but the Headmaster did not believe him. As a last ditch effort, Harry attempted to show him a few of his scars as proof, but the man had simply told him that "He was being ungrateful for his relatives loving care" and to "Stop telling such horrible lies." After that, he had taken out his wand, and shot a spell at Harry, telling him that it was a spell to detect truthfulness, and that it had shown he was lying. 

Harry obviously did not believe him, and had later looked up the spell in the library. He discovered that the spell was designed to prevent someone from discussing information with parties who did not already know about it. He soon found out that he could not discuss his home life with any of the professors, he even tried to talk to Professor Snape. Luckily, Ron and the twins already had some idea as to his treatment, and had confirmed it themselves when they rescued him from his locked and barred room.

"Come on Harry we better go find Hermione and Ginny. They were supposed to save us seats in their compartment. Unless, do you need to um…ya know, take care of anything before we find them?" Ron asked trying for casual.

"No I'm good," Harry said. "I seem to be…improving, a bit more rapidly than usual."

"Hmm, I wonder what that's about, anyway let's go." Ron said as he headed down the crowded train corridor.

"By the way, the twins said they would meet us in the room behind the painting of Cornelius Agrippa, after the feast.

The boys continued down the corridor searching for their friends' compartment. After a short while Harry heard Hermione and Ginny laughing loudly.

"Blimey, do you think they could be any louder?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked around in confusion.

"Who are you talking about Harry? I don't hear anyone."

"Ginny and Hermione, of course; I can hear them three compartments down. You don't hear them?" Harry asked.

"Well I do now," Ron said, standing next to the compartment beside the girls'."

"Hmm…" Harry was starting to feel concerned now. First he starts healing quicker than usual, and now he was hearing things that his friend couldn't yet hear. 'It seems that a trip to the library might be in order.' Harry thought.

"Harry," Ron said suddenly. "I think I might know why you-"

"Shush a moment" Harry instructed.

Ron looked at Harry, watching as his friend glared at the compartment that his sister and friend were in.

"What's wrong mate?" he whispered.

"They put up a silencing charm, but before they did, they were discussing a project Dumblebdork had for them." Harry informed his friend.

Ron snorted at the name Harry used for their Headmaster. He knew that the old man had done something that had caused his friend to distrust much of what the wizard said, and though he did not know the specifics, he followed his Harry's lead. His friend had good instincts after all.

"No problem," Ron said. The twins taught me a spell that can cancel a Silencio just give me a second."

Harry watched as Ron moved his wand in a wave like motion while chanting "Aperio Sonitus*"

Within seconds, Harry could hear the girls talking.

"Well done mate!" He whispered excitedly. "I'll have to remember that one."

Both boys lapsed into silence in order to hear what the girls were saying.

"…Almost got us killed!" It was clear that Ginny was exasperated.

"I know, he really is an annoyance, I can't wait for Riddle and Potter to just kill each other off." The boys glanced at each other, both with the same looks of incomprehension; this could not be their Hermione!

"I don't know how much longer I can keep pretending to have this crush on him, it makes me sick."

"You think that's bad, try having to keep watch on him all the time! I swear that Albus is mad, he wants me to keep track of what Harry knows, who he knows, what he's doing, and insure the prat keeps up the Golden Boy image! It really is tedious though I suppose it is worth the money."

"You're right, the pay is great."

Harry felt anger, and betrayal beginning to simmer in the pit of his stomach. If he was following this conversation right, and he was sure he was, two people he thought were his friends were really working for Dumbledore. In fact they were being paid by the old coot to pretend to care about him.

"And Dumbledore told me just this summer that if I can manage to get knocked up with dear Harry's brat, I will be able to inherit the Potter vaults when he dies."

"Wow, you would be rich; it could almost be worth it. But what about the kid? I mean I would hate to have to put up with another sniveling Potter brat. "

Both Ron and Harry were in a state of disbelieve, both feeling vaguely ill at the thought of Ginny having Harry's child.

"Well, it would all depend on how soon Potter gets himself killed after I get pregnant. If it is soon after, I could just use a spell or potion to get rid of the pregnancy and blame it on stress or something. If the kid is already born, well accidents happen all the time, right? And any child of Potter's is bound to have enemies; it wouldn't be too hard to get rid of it. Mum said that she would help me if I decide to try to get the vaults through a pregnancy."

Harry felt as if he had been hit in the gut, he could not believe what he just heard. His breathing increased and his hands balled into fists. Harry felt his magic begin to lash out causing the lights to flicker, and the temperature in the corridor to rise. He was angry, no he was furious. How could anyone even think about killing a child his child? How could Ginny and Hermione sit there plotting ways to ruin his life?

'It hasn't happened yet' a small part of his brain reminded him. 'It's not like I was ever going to have sex with Ginny anyway. Though, I might need to brush up on ways to detect Love, and aphrodisiac potions and spells.'

Ron noticed his friend go still next to him, and knew that Harry was about to lose it. He wasn't doing much better, how could his sister contemplate killing an innocent child! And what was that about his Mum helping?! He just couldn't wrap his mind around it but was pulled from his own dilemmas when he felt it getting hotter; he knew he needed to act fast before Harry had a literal meltdown. Ron looked around and saw a compartment half filled with Slytherin fifth years. Ron hesitated for a moment, but knew that strategically it was his best choice. Harry couldn't stay out in the open corridor like this, and Slytherins did have a strong sense of self-preservation, so they would know that now would not be the time to start trouble.

Ron pulled Harry into the Slytherin compartment, and was thankful that, Theodore Nott, Draco Lestrange and Tracey Davis were the only ones present. Ron and Harry had secretly studied with the trio before, and he knew they would keep this quiet.

"Hey Weasley what do you think you're doing barging in here like this!" one of the Slytherins griped.

"I think there's a problem with Harry" another said quietly.

"Obscuro, Silinceo," Ron heard someone, he thought it was Theo, cast a few spells to insure that they were not seen or over heard.

After that, Ron ignored the Slytherins in favor of calming his friend down.

"Harry mate, you have got to cool it. You have every right to be brassed off, but your magic is starting to make it a little hot in here. If you keep it up were going to have a few roasted snakes,   
and you know how well that would go over with Snape. He'd probably expel us and then we won't be able to plan our revenge on those twats. You know, we should get the twins involved, they have some great new pranks and some of them are quite malicious honestly.

As Ron kept talking, Harry felt himself calming and was able to focus on bringing his magic back into himself. Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated on slowing his breathing. As harry relaxed, he noticed the most peculiar tingling feeling in his teeth, particularly his canines, but he dismissed it as a strange side effect of his anger and magic.

Finally, Harry calmed enough to open his eyes and take in his surroundings.

"Err, Hi guys, good holiday?" Harry said sheepishly as he noticed the Slytherins.

SMSLMSLNMS

"Ah, Severus, Lucius, to what do I own the pleasure of your company this close to the start of term feast?" asked the man known to many as Lord Voldemort, but to those close to him simply Marvolo.

Lucius and Severus both bowed to their Leader, taking in his change in appearance. When their Lord was first reborn form the cauldron, he looked to be a handsome young man in his twenties. 

The potion was designed to cause him to mature until he reached the exact age his was when he met his untimely demise. Though Marvolo was still a handsome man, both Severus and Lucius were pleased to see he was nearly back to his rightful age. It had been a bit unsettling to take commands from their lord when, in body, he was younger than they were.

"Please you two rise and have a seat. You know you only need to bow to me if we are in mixed company." Marvolo said as gestured towards the plush chairs. These were two of his most trusted and high ranking officers, and Marvolo counted more as friends then solders.

Both men quickly stood and sat in the offered chairs. Though Marvolo was nowhere near as violent as he was made out to be, he did have a temper, and would not hesitate to throw a curse at wayward followers every now and then.

"Now, I somehow doubt that this is a social visit." Marvolo said, his tone implying that he wished to know the purpose of their visit sooner rather than later.

"You are right My Lord, this is not merely a social call-" Lucius started.

"Lucius cease with the My Lording, you are trying my patients." Marvolo growled.

"Forgive me Marvolo." Lucius said "We are here on a most surprising matter-"

"Lucius if you don't stop beating around the bush I am going skin you, chop you and use you as potion ingredients." Severus snarled. He too was feeling impatient with his husbands nervous prattling.

Marvolo hid a smirk at the couple's behavior.

"Would one of you please tell me why you are here, I do have other things to do with my time then listen to the pair of you bicker."

" Of course Marvolo it's about well it's-" the blond Malfoy-Snape stuttered.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, it our son Marvolo, we are here because of our son." Severus said, shooting an exasperated glare at his husband.

Marvolo froze momentarily,

"Your son," he stated slowly, glancing back and forth between the couple. As far as he knew, their son, his Godson was dead. The child had been kidnapped from his cradle while his parents were out, and had presumably been murdered. Perhaps they had found the ones responsible for their child's disappearance?"

"Yes Marvolo our son." Severus affirmed. 

Marvolo carefully looked at Severus, as he seemed to be the more coherent of the two at the moment.

"What about him Severus?" Marvolo asked gently. He felt the need to tread cautiously, as he knew his friend felt the loss of his son greatly, and he did not want to bring up harsh memories.

"He is alive, he has been hidden from us but, he is alive." Severus said confidently, barley ably to contain his elation.

For the first time in a long time Lord Riddle was speechless.

"What-When-How-" Marvolo sputtered.

Lucius chuckled at his leader's sudden stuttering problem. He looked at his husband,

"And you thought I was bad."

When their friend and leader finally managed to compose him-self enough to form a complete sentence, he was full of demands.

"How do you know he is alive? Where is he? Is he alright? Who took him? How can I help?" Marvolo shot off s he paced franticly.

The two men had not seen their lord like this since the night their son had been taken.

"Marvolo, Marvolo, MARVOLO!" Lucius shouted trying to gain his friends attention.

Marvolo froze mid step.

"Oh Sorry gentlemen," He said as he sat back down. "Please continue."

Severus and Lucius went on to explain how the bond with their son was beginning to open. They explained the theories they had come up with concerning how the bond had been blocked and they discussed concerns about their childe's pending inheritance, thoughts on finding him, and Severus' fear that their son had not had the best of lives.

As the three men were talking, a strange feeling slowly crept in to Lucius' awareness. At first, it was a vague indescribable feeling, but slowly it morphed into something he thought was anger.   
He suddenly sat up straighter as he realized that what he was the feeling was not his own anger, and neither was it his bondmates. That meant it had to be his son, he was feeling his son through the Parent-Childe bond!

Lucius looked over at his husband ready to share his aw and excitement, but he was dismayed by the look on his husbands face.

"A Chuisle?" he said softy. "Do you feel him to?"

Marvolo watched the Mates and quickly put together that they must be feeling his Godson, and he chose, for the moment, to sit quietly and observe.

"Yes I feel him Love." Severus responded offhandedly, clearly concentrating on their son.

"He is furious, he feels betrayed and disgusted," Severus mumbled. "He is close to losing control." Severus stated mildly.

Lucius gasped.

"Control of what exactly." Marvolo asked. It would not be good if his Godson had turned into a fledgling and was now on the loose, especially if he was mixed in with a school aged population.

Severus suddenly seemed to come back to himself, "His magic Marvolo; it seems your Godson is a powerful young wizard who has inherited the infamous Malfoy-Snape temper" Severus said, pride at his son's power showing through.

"I can't feel him anymore, is he alright?" Lucius asked worriedly.

"I believe he has calmed, though I cannot be one hundred percent sure." Severus stated.

"You seem rather unconcerned about all of this Severus; I can't help but wonder why." said Marvolo, the order for Severus to share what he knew clear in his tone.

"I am by no means unconcerned Marvolo, but I am confident that we will soon be reunited with our missing son and you with your Godson." Severus announced with a smirk.

"What do you mean A Chuisle how do you know we will find him so soon?" Lucius asked as he walked over to hold his husbands hand.

"I mean Luc that we will find him soon, as our son is on his way to Hogwarts."

*Aperio Sonitus= Reveal Sound

A/N: Okay well that was the next chapter! I want to thank everyone and I give a special thank you for the wonderful reviews.  
Alright now to answer a few questions, several people asked about Draco, and I finally decided what to do with him. He will not be directly related to Harry, he will be a "good guy", and as you read he will be a Lestrange. Narcissa is still his Mum, but his father is RabastanLestrange. Also a reviewer asked what Lucius is doing at Hogwarts. Well at this point in the story, he is just living there with Severus (not sure why they're there in the summer but whatever, lol!). I have considered making Lucius a Professor but I have not yet made up my mind. I have also fixed a few errors I found or that were reported in the previous chapters, and I have changed this to a Hermione bashing fic instead of Ron. This was not my intent, but Ron just wanted to be a good guy for this story.

Thanks for all of the support!

Magicacales166


	4. Chapter 4

________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Goodish Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
"Regular speech"  
'Personal thoughts'

Chapter 3

"What do you mean our son is on his way to Hogwarts!" Lucius exclaimed.

"I thought it was pretty self-explanatory husband mine; our son is on the train to Hogwarts, and before you feel the need to point it out, yes I know I must have taught him for four years without knowing he was ours." Severus said sounding slightly bitter.

'All this time, he was right in front of me.' Severus thought. His son had been within his reach, but he had not even recognized him.

Lucius watched his husband carefully looking past the stoic mask he wore to see the guilt and despair his husband felt.

"Sev Love, you could not have known he was there we thought him dead. With the bond blocked and our child obviously under a heavy disguise, there was no way you could have known. His scent must be masked as well, or you could have recognized him immediately."

When Lucius saw he was not getting through to his Mate, he grabbed his husband's upper arms standing him up and turning him so that he was forced to look and listen to every word he said.

"A Chuisle, you-could-not-have-known." Lucius emphasized.

"But I should have, Lucius he is my son and I didn't- I didn't even know he was there-in the same room. I thought him for four years he may hate me Luc. I'm the greasy git, the bat of the dungeons, what if I was horrible to our son-"

Lucius could see his husband was on the verge of hysterics so he did the only thing he could think of to halt his husband's rambles. He kissed him.

At first Severus was to shocked to respond, but when he felt his husband's warm tongue gently caresses his lips asking for entry he could not help melt into his Love, kissing him franticly, forgetting his worry, if only for a moment.

The couple carried on tongues sensually mapping out mouths, before a throat clearing brought them back to reality.

"Ehem, if you two are quite finished." Marvolo said with a smirk.

He had not interrupted the moment between his friends before as they both seemed to need it, but time was getting away from them, and he had a few last minute items to discuss before the couple left for the start of term feast.

The men jumped and quickly broke apart; they had been so engrossed in each other they had forgotten Marvolo was in the room.

"Sorry Marvolo, Apologies my Lord." the two men muttered sheepishly.

The burgundy eyed man waved off their apologies.

"Don't bother it's just us here. I understand this is hard for the two of you, and as it involves my Godson I am feeling lenient, just keep your emotions in check at the meetings my friends."

"Of course Marvolo, I apologize again for my outburst." Severus said his mask firmly back in place.

"We all lose ourselves sometime Severus, and I have already said I understand. Don't make me say it again." Severus nodded understanding the friendly warning in his friend tone.

"Now I need to discuss a few last minute things with the two of you." Marvolo his stated, his demeanor changing to one of business.

The couple took note of Marvolo's change in body language and realized they were now in the presence of their Lord and leader, not their friend.

"Severus, has the order said anything new about the Potter boy?" Lord Riddle asked suddenly.

"Not since last week, they simply said the boy was fine, lazing about while being waited hand and foot I don't doubt." Severus sharply replied.

He just could not stand the boy, he was just as arrogant as his good for nothing father. Though he had to admit that after all the child had gone through last year, he was beginning to feel sorry for the boy. He was after all, being manipulated and forced into a war that he really knew nothing about; and if Lord Riddle was right, and he was hardly ever wrong, the boy's memory had been altered or partially erased after the third task. Severus could not help but feel slightly sympathetic and even … outraged on the boys behalf.

"Hmm," Riddle murmured. "He has not changed his story then; he still insists that I had the Diggory boy killed and that we dueled? After of course, I stole his blood to use in my rebirth." 

Riddle's tone was not accusing, in fact, it was almost pitying; he truly felt bad for the boy. After all Dumbledore was manipulating the child. Albus Dumbledore the "Light Leader" was the mastermind behind the teens' sudden appearance in the graveyard, as well as all the harm that had befallen the boy there. It was Dumbledore the teen had dueled, and it was Dumbledore that had cut the boys arm.

"As far as I know, the boy has not changed his story." Severus confirmed.

"Well then Severus I need you to do something for me. I want you to scope out the child this year. Get a feel for his personality and intellect. I want you to be nice to him, well nicer at least. 

Treat him like one of your other students. I want you to see if he can be convinced to allow you to try and free his memories, and perhaps eventfully help him discover the truth about this war." Riddle said mildly, bracing himself for the inevitable explosion.

Severus stood frozen, looking Lord Riddle like he had grown another head. How could his Lord tell him to make friends with Potter, when all of his efforts should be on finding his son The son he and Lucius had just found out was alive, the man's Godson for Merlin's Sake! How could he ask this of him?

"But My Lord our son," Severus started, looking over at his husband for support.

"I have not forgotten him Severus, After all I want to find my Godson as much as you want to find your son, but I need you to do this for me. Your son obviously takes priority, but you will do this Severus." Riddle said with finality.

With that Lord Riddle looked over at Lucius.

"You have acquired and secured your new position at Hogwarts correct?" he inquired.

"Yes My Lord, I have a one year trial contract for a position as a Professor at Hogwarts. Unless I breech the contract or severely break the rules, I cannot be removed for the period of one year."

"Excellent, I want you to use this position to gain any information you think may be of value, as well as subtly direct potential recruits to the right people. Also, if you are fortunate enough to have Potter in your class, I wish for you to follow the same assignment as your husband, perhaps you could try to convince him Severus can be trusted. You have not had any real interaction with the boy, so he may be more inclined to listen to what you have to say."

"Of course My Lord, I will do my best," Lucius replied dutifully, "though being married to his least favorite professor will not help my cause."

"I know that you both will do all you can." Riddle said. "Now, you had best get back to Hogwarts, you wouldn't want to miss the feast."  
Severus snorted at Marvolo's sarcasm while Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Yes we wouldn't want to miss the noisy idiotic children, the old fools drivel and the singing of the schools song." Severus griped to Lucius as they walked towards the exit.

"Oh and gentlemen,"

The Malfoy-Snape's stopped, turning to face their friend,

"Please send word when you find out anything about my Godson." Marvolo said his tone soft and pleading.

"We will Marvolo, as soon as we have news." Lucius said, and with that, the couple walked out the door, past the mansions wards, and disapparated to Hogsmeade.

The couple walked quietly hand-in-hand all the way to their quarters, both feeling worn out and anxious.

As soon as the portrait door had closed, Severus found himself wrapped comfortingly in his mate's arms, and he quickly returned the gesture in order to give the same comfort to his mate gave to him. Severus' head fit perfectly under Lucius' chin, and gave him the most appetizing view of his husband's neck. Wanting the comfort of his mate's blood, he quickly latched on to the blond's lovely neck, biting down gently, eagerly swallowing mouth full after mouthful of his mates wonderfully tasting blood.

Lucius moaned softly as his husband bit into him, sucking gently. He understood his mates need to feel of complete and utter safety and love that drinking of your mate gave. He slowly rubbed up and down Severus' back as his love swallowed a few more mouthfuls of his blood. After Severus had licked the bite closed, Lucius nuzzled his mats neck before carefully biting down, and drinking deeply of his mate.

Both men felt much calmer after they had fed from each other, and Lucius had licked closed the mark on Severus' neck. They stood quietly holding each other for a few moments more, before Severus caught sight of the clock on the mantle.

"Hmmm, though I would love to stay here the rest of the night My Husband, we need to head up to the feast." he said reluctantly.

Lucius sighed, "Yes it wouldn't due for the new professor to be late would it?"

"Perhaps it won't be so bad Luc, I must say I can't wait to see the horrified looks on the brats faces when they find out the evil git's husband has come to Hogwarts." Severus smiled evilly at the thought.

Lucius glanced at his husband noting the smile.

"Love you might want to stop smiling or the staff and students might have a coronary before we even get to announcement." He teased.

Severus' smile widened briefly before he composed his features into his usual sneer.

"Better?"

"Much" Lucius said giving his husband a quick peck on the lips.

The two settled themselves at the teachers table, nodding briefly to the others present. Just as the staff heard the students approach, Lucius leaned over to whisper in his husband's ear.

"Just think A Chuisle, in a few moments our son will walk through those doors, all we have to do is find him."

Lucius squeezed Severus' hand reassuringly as the doors opened and the student's began to pour in.


	5. Chapter 5

________________________________________  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
"Regular speech"  
'Personal thoughts'

Chapter 4

"Bloody Hell Potter! Your life is way screwed up!"

"Thanks for pointing that out Tracy, I had no idea." Harry replied sardonically.

Draco hid a chuckle as Tracy glared at Harry before throwing a cauldron cake wrapper at him. Unfortunately for Draco, Harry knocked the projectile off path causing it to smack him right in the face.

"Oi, watch it Potter!" Draco said throwing it back at Harry who caught it easily.

"My dear Draco I was watching, it was you who was not." Harry said with a smirk.

"Hmph," Draco pouted, before turning his attention elsewhere.

After Harry and Ron explained what they had overheard, everyone understood Harry's meltdown. The boys had then decided to finish out the ride to Hogwarts hiding in the Slytherins compartment. Harry was both astonished and grateful for the Slytherins outrage on his behalf. Harry sometimes wondered if he should have let the hat do its job and put him in Slytherin. In fact, if Professor Snape wasn't the Head of House, and he wasn't afraid of Dumbledore and the Ministry turning on him, he might have asked for a re-sort. Regrettably, he was forced to stay in Dumbledore's good graces. The old coot had a lot of power, influence, and resources at his disposal; all of which Harry knew would be use against him should he show any inclination of going "Dark."

The rest of the ride past quickly, and as the train neared the station, both Harry and Ron prepared themselves to face their "friends."

"Alright Harry, how are we gonna play this? Strategically it would be better to act like nothing has changed while being on guard and subtly countering anything the girls come up with. After all, we can't fight Dumbles yet. Though, telling the traitors we're on to them might be better for our mental health… so yah." Ron trailed off as he noticed everyone in the compartment was watching him, and everyone but Harry was giving him a strange look.

"Wow Ronald, that was impressive and quite Slytherin" Harry stated with a smirk. "And I agree we should act as if nothing has changed."

The three Slytherins stared at the two Gryffindors; dumbfound expressions plastered on their faces.

"I think" Theo said slowly looking at his fellow Slytherins, "that those two are really snakes in lions' robes."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other sharing an ornery look.

"I don't know mate, do you think we belong in the Snake Pit?" Ron asked Harry coyly.

"Well I don't know about you Ron, but at the moment I feel more at home in the Snake Pit then in the Lions' Den." Harry replied.

"Yah I think your right." The redhead agreed.

Ron looked at the three snakes,"So, are you going to adopt us into the Pit?" he asked jokingly.

"Sure why not." Tracy replied.

"You know we've been looking for some new pets, you two would be perfect for the positions." Draco deadpanned.

Ron looked around studying every face present trying to decide whether or not the snakes were serious.

Unfortunately for Ron, their faces gave nothing away. Ron finally looked over at his raven haired friend, and found that Harry had been watching him.

"Umm..." Ron started.

Suddenly the snakes and Harry broke out into laughter,

"We-heh-were- hee-kiddingWeasley!" Theo said in-between bouts of laughter.

Ron turned to look at Harry and found his friend was smirking and chuckling at his expense.

"You prat, you knew!" Ron accused as he smacked Harry in the shoulder.

"Sorry Ron, but your face was priceless." Harry said with a chuckle.

As the train began to slow to a stop, the teens became solemn and quite.

"Well we had better get going Harry." Ron muttered.

The Slytherins looked at each other, seeming to hold a silent conversation, before nodding to one another, reaching some unspoken agreement. It was Theo who spoke first, breaking the tense silence.

"Potter, Weasley, we just want to say good luck this year, and if you need anything, let us know and we will see what we can do." As he finished he held out his hand for both boys to shake.

Tracy stepped forward next. "Let us know if you're going to be doing any advanced studying in the Room of Requirement again, we would like to come. And if you need a place to hide, we can always try to smuggle you into the snake pit." she said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely. He was truly touched by their concern; it was nice to know that there were a few people out there that would help and support him.

"Come on Harry, we don't want to get caught hanging out with the snakes." Ron said, grabbing Harry's arm pulling him towards the door.

"Hey Potter," Draco said just as he was passing through the door.

Harry stopped, turning back to face Draco.

"Professor Snape maybe snarky, and well he may not exactly like you, but he is not heartless and if you really need help you can go to him. He will help you, with you-know-who and anything else." He said seriously.

For a moment Harry feared that Draco was about to say he knew about his life at the Dursleys, but after holding Draco's gaze, he knew the teen only had suspicious and that he was giving him a way to tell someone other than Dumbledore. It was too bad he literally couldn't.

Harry nodded at Draco before walking back towards the door. Just as he crossed the threshold he turned back the three Slytherins.

"Hey Lestrange, just so you know, Slytherin was the hats first choice so no adoption is necessary, just an induction." he said cryptically before walking out the door.

After Harry departed the three teens stared at each other in confusion as they tried to figure out the boy's parting statement. Suddenly they all reached the same conclusion; Harry was supposed to be a snake!

"POTTER!" Draco shouted.

Harry chuckled quietly as he caught up with Ron having heard Draco's shout.

"What did you do?" Ron asked noting the mischievous glint in his best friend's eye.

"Nothing much" Harry said with a smug smile and a shrug of his shoulders. "just told them the hats first choice for me."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry's antics, his friend really did have a flair for dramatics.

The boys enjoyed a quite ride up to the school, as they had somehow managed to be the only two in their carriage. The two used the time to strategize and plan a plausible reason for their absences from Hermione and Ginny's compartment, when they knew the girls had been waiting for them.

The teens made it all the way to their seats at the Gryffindor table before they ran in to the traitorous witches.

"There you are, and where have you been?" Hermione said sounding exasperated.

'More like she was frustrated she couldn't get any info out of me.' Harry thought.

"We were waiting for you in our compartment." Hermione continued.

" Yeah we were starting to get really worried." Ginny added batting her eyes at Harry causing him to feel slightly nauseous.

Harry knew the girls were waiting for a response so he shoved away the nausea, took a deep breath and slipped into his "Golden Boy" mask.

"Hermione, I am so sorry, it was my fault we didn't meet you." Harry put on his best innocent and apologetic face. "I was running late and the train corridors were really crowed. I knew if we walked through them trying to find you I would get stares and questions about the third task, and I, well, I wasn't really ready to face that yet, so we got on at the back of the train and found a compartment with a bunch of first years in it. We kind of gave them the boot and we stayed there." Harry was the picture of remorse.

Ron had to admit that Harry was good at acting the part of The Boy Who Lived. If he didn't know his friend was faking every emotion he was giving the witches, he would have believed him.

"And where were you the whole time Ron? You couldn't have come and got us? We would have been happy to switch compartments." Ginny asked, attitude slipping through her faked concern.

"I stayed with Harry of course. I wasn't going to leave him alone was I? Anyone could have come in while I was gone, and not everyone in the school is friendly." His tone gave off the impression he was refraining from adding a "duh" to the end of his statement.

"Oh well I suppose that is alright, that was rather smart of you Ronald, I'm impressed." Hermione said, somehow managing to sound condescending and crestfallen at the same time.

Luckily the conversation was brought to an end due to the incoming first years anxiously waiting to be sorted. Thankfully the sorting lasted only twenty-five minutes, and the feast was allowed to begin. The noise in the hall seemed to increase tenfold, and Harry was quickly developing a headache. No one apart from himself seemed to be bothered though so harry assumed this was due to his newly enhanced hearing.

'Need to get to the library ASAP, and ask Ron what he was going to say on the train.' Harry reminded himself, as he massaged his temples pushing his plate away. Luckily he could only eat a small portion after his frequent starvations this summer, so he was pretty much done anyway.

As he finished eating, Harry found his gaze was drawn to the teachers table. He noted that there were two new teachers this year. One was a squat, toad, like woman, wearing a horrid pink cardigan, and the other an aristocratic looking blond male with cerulean blue eyes sitting next to Professor Snape.

Though Harry did not like the look of the woman, he felt somehow drawn to both the blond and raven haired professors. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a strange sense of familiarity, and warmth from the two men, though he knew he had not met the blond man before, and Merlin only knew why he felt any kind of warmth from Snape, maybe was losing his mind along with everything else.

Just as Harry was about to ask Ron if he knew who the blond man was, Professor McGonagall clanked her spoon against her glass causing Harry to flinch at the noise.

"Attention please!" she requested.

Harry watched as the conniving Headmaster stood up to make his start of term speech.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. Now I have a few start of term notices. I am sure that many of you have noticed the two new additions to our staff this year. This is due to an addition to our curriculum. I am pleased to say that his year we be offering a new elective course choice; Wizarding Etiquette and Traditions will now be offered as an elective to those students third year and above. This class will help all students to gain a better understanding of the rich culture and traditions of Wizarding World. If you would like to take this class, please inform your head of house during schedule handouts tomorrow. Now, for the introductions, please help me welcome our new Wizarding Etiquette and Traditions instructor, Professor Lucius Malfoy-Snape, who to prevent confusion with his Husband Professor Snape, is choosing to go by Professor Malfoy."

The silence in the hall was defining, before the Slytherin table burst into applause. The other tables fallowed with cautions clapping and many, many whispers. As Harry clapped, he could hear all the gossip about the new professor. Some student were outraged that they had a gay couple working at Hogwarts, while others were supportive, some students were terrified of Professor Snape's husband, and others just didn't know what to think. Harry was almost thankful to the old man when he started speaking again, quieting all of the voices.

'Second" Dumbledore said loud enough to be heard over the gossiping students "I welcome Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge, who has been assigned by the ministry to take the position of   
Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The students gave a halfhearted attempt at applause, most still reeling over the fact that their Potions Professor had a Husband, a Husband that was now working at Hogwarts.

"Finally I would like to remind students that-"

"Hem-hem"

Everyone present, including the teachers', looked at Professor Umbridge in shock. No one, no one had ever dared to interrupt the Headmaster before. Most of the people in the hall looked outraged on the Headmaster's behalf, but Harry and a few of the Slytherins had to hide smirks. Honestly, Harry found the interruption amusing, until he noticed the look of utter rage on the headmasters face before he quickly masked it with a pleasant look of polite inquiry.

"Did you have something you would like to add Professor?"

"Yes actually." came a sickly sweet voice.

Harry and Ron shared a glance as the newest Professor started a speech that lasted thirty five minutes. By the end of the speech only a few student were actively listening, Hermione being one of the most obvious. Though Harry tried to look board, he too was listing to the woman's speech, and ultimately what he got out of it, was that the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. Finally the toad-like woman stopped her monologue and the students were dismissed to their dormitories.

"Don't forget we are supposed to meet the twins." Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione asked snootily.

"Just that load of tosh." Ron said waving towards the teachers table. It was more important than ever before to keep in character, now that the Ministry was actively getting involved in Hogwarts affairs.

"Well I found it to be highly enlightening." Hermione sniffed.

"What was that all about anyway?" Harry asked playing dumb.

"Well, it means that the Ministry is getting directly involved with Hogwarts, I am going to walk with Ginny alright." she said before walking off to catch up with Ginny.

"It is going to be a long year" Harry said running his hands over his face.

"Yep, but come on we gotta go meet the twins." Ron said excitedly as he steered Harry in the direction of Cornelius Agrippa's painting.

SMSLMSLNMS

Previously: Lucius squeezed Severus' hand reassuringly as the doors opened and the student's began to pour in. 

The two men sat taut as bowstrings as they watched the returning students file in. Both Severus and Lucius stretched their senses as far as they could, feeling, watching, smelling and listening for any sign of their son. As the last of the students trickled in, Lucius and Severus felt bitter disappointment when they found no hint as to which fifth year student was their childe. For once though, it was Lucius that was having the worst time of it.

Severus could feel tension and despair oozing off of his husband in waves. Severus was disappointed by the lack of signs directing them to their son as well, but he had known the chances of find him this soon were nil to none. Wanting to comfort his husband, Severus reached under the table and gently squeezed Lucius' thigh.

"Love we knew finding him would take time. Right now we are only getting intermittent readings from the parent-childe bond, and only when he feels strong emotion. We will find him Luc, it will just take time a patients." Severus said quietly.

"I know Sev, I knew better than to get my hopes up, but I, I just want our son, or some hint as to which house he's in." Lucius said almost desperately.

Severus patted his husband's leg once more before scoping out the students, looking for anyone showing signs of Vampirism, and though he would never willingly admit it, he was also looking for Potter. He tried to tell himself he was only doing it because Marvolo had asked him to, but he knew he also did it for Lily, his best friend who hadn't lived to raise her son.

He quickly located Potter at the Gryffindor table and was surprised to find that the teen was not surrounded by his usual cohorts. In fact, only Weasley seemed to be talking to the boy. Granger and the female Weasley were nowhere to be seen, and the rest of the house seemed to be giving him a wide berth. After a few boring seconds of observing, Severus looked away from the Potter spawn in order to examine his Slytherins.

Some of his snakes came from home lives that were less than ideal, so he always gave them a quick once over at the feast and a more comprehensive exam throughout the weekend. He did on occasion have to give care both mental and physical the first night back, but this did not seem to be one of those times. His snakes seemed to fair well this year, and though he noted a few who need to be seen first thing tomorrow morning, none would require immediate care. After insuring that his Slytherins were behaving themselves, and mostly unharmed, Severus was able relax a little, though it was short lived. He soon spotted young Mister Lestrange staring intently at the Gryffindors. Severus quickly glanced at the Lions table and found him to be watching Potter and Weasley, who had now been joined by the missing females.

Severus looked back at a Draco and at first, could not decipher the expression on his students face. It was not the teens usually glare of anger, distain, or utter loathing. It almost looked, worried?

'Why would Draco be worried about the Golden Boy and his crew?' he wondered.

The raven haired Professor looked back over to Potters table and found that there was a lot of repressed tension between the two boys and the two girls. At first he passed it off as regular teenage angst and sexual tension, but then he saw a brief flicker in Potters face. It was like a mask had momentarily slipped before being brought back up.

"Luc watch the Gryffindor table, Potter specifically." Severus whispered

"Why, shouldn't we be looking for-"

"Lucius, please just-"

"Alright, I'll watch"

Both men casually and cautiously observed the group of teens. They watched as the Weasley chit flirted with Potter, and Potter in turn looked vaguely ill before quickly changing to a pleasant expression. They observed the Granger girl seem to take the boys to task about something and they watched as Potter took a deep breath and suddenly morphed into the picture of remorse. 

They then saw an exasperated Weasley boy say something to his sister and the bushy haired girl before the conversation was cut off by the entrance of the first years.

"Well that was illuminative." Lucius said feeling slightly off balance. Had they really just witnessed two Gryffindors manipulate their housemates and supposed friends?

"Indeed." Severus replied curtly, he was trying to merge the image of the foolhardy Gryffindor from his potions class, with the manipulative mask wearing one he just saw. He didn't understand and it irked him, which Potter was the real one, and why did he feel the need to keep his true self concealed?

The men's musings were cut short by the sorting of the first years. Over all, the sorting was rather dull though Slytherin did gain several new members. Finally the feast began and the couple enjoyed the fantastic food, and exchanged idle chit chat with their nearby colleagues. Severus observed his new snakes and was glad to see that they all seemed to be eating proper amounts, and nervously exchanging hellos with their new housemates.

"Sev," Lucius said suddenly.

"Hmm,"

"Look at the boy." He said subtly tilting his head toward Potter.

Severus looked at the brat, and observed that he had pushed away his barely eaten plate of food, and was now rubbing he temples as if he had a headache.

"Perhaps he's ill, it would account for his strange behavior earlier." Severus said dismissively.

"I don't know, he seemed to be fine before the feast begain, does he do this every year?" Lucius said feeling strangely concerned about the teen.

"How should I know, it's not like I spend all my spare time watching the ingrate, I have my snakes to worry about." Severus said sharply.

"Don't get defensive Sev I was just asking." Lucius soothed.

All of a sudden both men felt as if they were being watched and they stealthily glanced up. It was Potter. Why was the teen looking at them like that? Honestly it was a bit unnerving. Luckily, the men were spared further scrutiny by the ringing of Minerva's glass as she called for attention. Both men noticed Potter flinch, giving further evidence of a headache.

The couple grudgingly listened to the old goats explanation of the new class choice just in case there was something important their Lord needed to know, but both were anxiously waiting for Lucius' introduction as the new instructor.

"Are you ready Love" Severus asked out of the corner of his mouth, "The students may not take the news that you are my husband well."

"I'm sure it will be fine A Chuisle." Lucius whispered back with just a hint of tension.

"Now for the introductions, please help me welcome our new Wizarding Etiquette and Traditions instructor, Professor Lucius Malfoy-Snape, who to prevent confusion with his Husband 

Professor Snape, is choosing to go by Professor Malfoy." Dumbledore said with false warmth that went unnoticed by most.

Lucius and Severus held their breath as silence rang throughout the Great Hall. Just as the silence was about to get awkward, the Slytherin table began to applaud enthusiastically and a few of the other students managed to follow suit. Severus was surprised to see that Potter was one of the few that were making a sincere effort to applaud, despite his occasional wince and temple rubbing. The men breathed a sigh of relief and missed the introduction of the new DADA professor, but they did notice when said professor interrupted the Headmaster's speech.

Both men were instantly on high alert, listening intently to every word, ready to report back to Marvolo as soon as possible. The Ministry interfering at Hogwarts to this extent was something he would want to know. While they were listing, Severus observed his Slytherins, finding that while most gave of f the impression of boredom, they were really paying close attention.  
'Good, their thinking like Slytherins, they know this isn't right." Severus thought proudly, he would have to praise them for it once they were all back in the Snake Pit.

Lucius on the other hand had been watching Potter. It seemed that the teen was daydreaming, but every now and then, the boy would react minutely to what was being said. Something, Lucius wasn't sure what, would flash in the teen's eyes before diapering just as quick.

Finally the pink toad like stopped talking, and the Headmaster dismissed the students. Severus elegantly stood to escort his snakes to their common room, giving his husband a small reassuring smirk as he walked away. Lucius smiled to himself at his husband's gesture.

'And people think his is cold hearted.' He thought

Lucius stood just as gracefully as his Mate, and headed for the staff exit. Just as he was leaving he looked back and saw that Potter and Weasley were having another small conference with the   
bushy haired girl. He watched as the spoke briefly Weasley gesturing towards the teachers table at one point, before the girl walked away, presumably to catch up with her redheaded friend. Lucius watched Potter run his hands over his face, and Weasley steer him down a corridor in the opposite direction, before heading down to the quarters he shared with his husband in the dungeon. He couldn't wait for Severus to get back from his Head of House duties; they had so many interesting things to discuss.

A/N: Whew! Okay so this chapter is a lot longer than I had intended, but it was a mix of fillers and plot movement and I hope it came out okay.


	6. Chapter 6

________________________________________  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
"Regular speech"  
'Personal thoughts'

Chapter 5

/Vernon lunged at Harry grabbing his pajama collar, before pinning him against the bed. He then preceded to punch him hard in the chest. Vernon rained bone braking punches all over his torso for an indefinite amount of time. As the blows slowed Harry noticed Vernon's skin began to bubble and change shape. As Harry watched, Vernon morphed into another man, a man Harry despised, Albus Dumbledore./ 

/As Harry stood frozen in shock, Dumbledore sprang towards him, grabbing him around the throat and squeezing tight. Harry fought hard, but the old man used his magic to strengthen grip insuring he could not get away. As the man increased the pressure on his throat, Harry looked over to the door hoping someone would help him. Surprisingly, there were two indistinct human outlines in his doorway, their images wavy like a road on a hot day. One silhouette was a little clearer than the other. Harry could tell the one on the left was a tall thin man with dark hair, and this figure was very comforting, though neither made any move to help him. However the comfort fled quickly when Dumbledore leaned forward and whispered menacingly in Harry's ear, "You will be my greatest work Harry Potter, you will be the downfall of my greatest opposition, then you will meet your end. Falsus Recordatio!" /

"Gah!" Harry shot up in bed, a cold sweat drenching both him and his Gryffindor red sheets. He looked around his four poster in panic, as if expecting Vernon or Dumbledore to spring from the shadows. Harry pulled his knees to his chest wrapping his shaking arms around them.

"Just a dream, it was just a dream, pfft, not a dream a bloody nightmare." He mumbled to himself.

Harry briefly rested his head on his knees, as he calmed his breathing and forced back his panic. After a short while, he managed to get his body back under control and he reached through his bed curtains to find his glasses. After a bit of fumbling, Harry found them and placed them on his face, before quietly getting out of bed and walking over to his trunk. Silently, he opened the lid, digging about a bit before he pulled out his favorite emerald green jumper. Not very Gryffindor, but Harry really did like the color, and the jumper was soft and warm. He noiselessly pulled the sweatshirt over his head, before slinking out of the Dormitories and into the Common Room.

Harry knew from experience that after a nightmare like that, there was no point in trying to going back to sleep, and sitting by the warm brightly lit fire in the Common Room, was a much better option than sitting in the dark of the Dormitory jumping at shadows.

There was no one else in the Common Room, so Harry had his pick of the seats. He chose to curl up in the oversized leather recliner by the hearth, his mind going back to his nightmare. The dream had shaken him more than he wanted to admit. It not like dreams of his uncle beating the crap out of him were uncommon, in fact they happened frequently at the beginning and the end of the school year. It was the part where Vernon had turned into Dumbledore that was so unnerving. Harry was not sure what his subconscious was trying to tell him, but he knew that he really need to look up the spellFalsus Recordatio as soon as possible. And what was with those hazy figures? Did they mean something, or were they just random images his mind pulled into the dream? Harry sighed, he just didn't know.

In an attempt to forget his dream, for the moment, Harry stared into the fire letting his mind wander.  
He thought back to last night's meeting with the twins. He really was quite fond of those two. When he and Ron had told them about the conversation they overheard on the train, their reaction was just so… Fred and George. Harry smirked as he remembered.

*Flash Back*

Harry and Ron watched anxiously, waiting for some kind of response from the twins, whom seemed to be doing their best impressions of statues.

"I think we broke them" Ron told Harry in a staged whisper.

The twins jumped to life,

"Broke us!" They shouted.

"You haven't broken us brother dear-"

"We were just plotting a few special Weasley Wizarding Wheezes-"

"we could play on our conniving mother and our twit sister and her friend-"

"Without getting caught." The twins' finished together, with an evil smirk.

"And what have you come up with?" Harry asked curiously, ignoring the fact that the twins had just said they were plotting together without speaking. Harry always wondered if the two could read each other's thoughts, one day he would find out.

"Well Hare-Bare" Fred said "we were thinking something along the lines of complete and utter public humiliation." The smirk on Fred's face grew.

"After all, no one messes with our brothers and gets away with it! George stated passionately.

"Sounds deliciously evil," Harry said grinning maliciously, "tell me more."

The rest of the night was spent listening to, and developing ways to get back at the back stabbing witches.

Their ideas ranged from changing the color of their skin and hair, to veritaserum in their drinks, to causing them to spout out embarrassing personal things every time they tried to speak to or about Harry, Ron or the twins, and finish up with inducing embarrassing bodily functions in public. The boys continued plotting until there were twenty minutes until curfew. The twins left the hideout first, leaving Harry and Ron to wait five minutes before following.

"So what do you think they will end up doing?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, with those two you never know. I'm just glad they're on our side." Ron said

"Definitely" Harry replied as the too left the hideout.

The teens walked in silence for awhile, when Harry suddenly remembered something.

"Ron, do you remember on the train right before we heard the girls, you said you might know what was going on with my magic, what was it?"

"Oh yah, well it could be your magical inheritance couldn't it? I mean most don't come into their magic until their at least sixteen, but honestly mate you're really powerful, and sometimes coming into your inheritance can make your magic go wonky; especially if you have any bloodline gifts or creature inheritances." Ron glanced over at his friend and saw he had on his I-crave –knowledge-tell-me-more more-now, look.

"Oh no, no I'm not doing it." Ron said, shaking his pointed finger at Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked feigning innocence.

"No, I am not going to stay up all night playing twenty questions; there is a library with loads of information about magical inheritances, use it." Ron said firmly as they walked through the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Aww Ron your no fun and I can't get to the library until tomorrow." Harry said almost whining.

"Good Night Harry." Ron said as he got ready for bed ignoring Harry's last statement.

"Night Ron" Harry said with a chuckle.

*End Flashback*

Harry was pulled from his reverie by Ron calling his name.

"Harry, alright?"

" Yeah, just couldn't sleep." Harry said flatly, clearly telling Ron to drop it.

Ron looked long and hard at his friend before speaking, letting Harry know he knew something was wrong but was going to let it go for now.

"Right, well if you want to take a hot shower this morning you better hurry up, Dean and Seamus will be getting up in fifteen minutes, and the water will be gone." Ron reminded him.

"What! What time is it?" Harry asked.

"It's six-fifteen mate, how long have you been down here?"

"A while." Harry said uncurling from the recliner. "I'll be back down shortly." he said as he walked back to the Dormitory.  
Harry took a short but relaxing shower and got dressed quickly, before heading to the Commons. There were a few more students meandering around, but it did not take long for Harry to find Ron, tucked away in a corner. As he walked over, Harry could see that Ron was going over the Chudly Canonns recent Quidditch plays, trying to improve their strategy.

"You know Harry, if the Canonns had a halfway decent coach, they really could win more often. They have the talent, it's their strategy that's piss poor."  
Harry chuckled.

"Well Ron why don't you devise a winning strategy and send it to their coach. You always have the best plays and strategies, I know they would do better than the current ones. If they're smart they use them and start winning. Then after you graduate, they will be begging to have you as their coach.

"You know, that's not a bad idea, Coach Weasley has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Ron said putting on a haughty air.

Harry laughed and gave him a playful shove.

"Well come on Coach Weasley, lets head down for breakfast I am starving." Harry teased.

"Prat" Ron said pushing Harry out of the portrait hole.

The walk down the corridor was quiet and peaceful. The teens exchanged the occasional greeting with friends and acquaintances, and discussed the changes they were going to make to their schedules this morning. As they approached the Great Hall, the wonderful smells of Pancakes, beans, bacon, eggs, and sausage assaulted their noses, making both their stomachs growl loudly.  
Opening the doors to the hall, Harry took a deep breath, and was amazed by all of the scents that came wafting out. Not only could he smell the strong scents of bacon, eggs, tomato and sausage, but the more subtle scents of cantaloupe and honeydew melon, porridge, and toast. It was almost overwhelming. As Harry and Ron sat down, the most wonderful a smell washed over his senses. It was a rich, heavy, metallic, yet herby smell, and Harry knew he had to find its source.

Ron watched Harry as he shot out of his seat to trace the appetizing scent.

"Uh, Harry what you are doing?" Ron asked sounding confused.

"I'm smel-looking for something." Harry stated.

He really needed to be careful; he had almost said he was smelling for something. Harry did not want anyone, especially Dumbledore to know about his new freakish abilities, but at the rate he was going the entire student body would know by the end of the week.

Finally, Harry located the source of the delicious smell, it was Black Pudding. Harry was flabbergasted, there was no way that smelled so good. He hated black pudding. During his first year, he and been persuaded to try some, and the combination of the iron-metallic after taste and the thought of eating blood, had him gagging and nearly vomiting up the one bite he managed to swallow. Needless to say he never ate it again. Harry stared at the Black Pudding a bit longer before plucking two circles off the platter and returning to his seat.

"Harry, you do remember what happened the last time you tried that right?" Ron asked slowly. His best friend was acting odd. Ron knew for a fact that after a nearly disastrous attempt to eat 

Back Pudding first year, Harry avoided it like the plague.

"Of course I remember Ron, but it smells delicious this morning." Harry took a bite and was transported to paradise. The pudding seemed to melt on his tongue, and the taste was perfect, the rich iron taste filling a hunger he hadn't realized he had.

"Mmmm, this is divine." Harry was practically moaning, the earthy, metallic taste created a warm sensation throughout his body.

"I think you've finally gone round the bend mate." Ron said shaking his head in exasperation.

Harry just moaned again as he bit into his second pudding.

"Harry, stop it." Ron whispered insistently through clinched teeth "People are starting to stare."

Harry's face flushed crimson has he realized several of the nearby students were indeed staring.

"Uh, the food is really good today." He stated sheepishly, as he made another mental note to get to the library during his first free period.

"Really Harry those are not appropriate noises for the breakfast table." Hermione chide shrilly.

Harry jumped slightly.

'When did she get here? Definitely need to pay more attention. Note to self watch surroundings instead of losing yourself in food.' he thought.

"Sorry Hermione, I'll try to keep the inappropriate noises to a minim." Harry said contritely, though anyone who knew him well would detect the hint of sarcasm.

As Hermione went on to berate Ron about the amount of food he was shoveling in his mouth, Ginny leaned over batting her eyes at Harry.

"Those noises may not be appropriate for the table Harry, but I know a place they would be. Want to join me?" she said attempting to sound seductive.

Harry tried to keep a neutral look on his face, or at least keep his disgust from showing, but it was a close thing.

"Uh-I-uh,"

Luckily Harry was saved from having to form a coherent sentence, by Professor McGonagall, who was coming around to rearrange schedules.

"Alright Potter, Weasley you are the last two fifth years whose schedules need to be rearranged. Now Ms. Granger decided to-"

"Excuse me Professor, but what does Hermione's schedule have to do with ours?" Harry inquired politely but firmly.

"Oh, well, I thought that you and Weasley would be following her for most of your classes again, are you not?"

"Not this year Professor, our interests seem to be a bit, different this year." Ron said respectfully.

"Right then, well what changes do you want to make boys?"

"Well Professor ,we would like to have the new Wizarding Etiquette and Traditions class take the place of Care of Magical Creatures, and we would like to drop Divination and use the time for independent study instead." Harry told her politely.

"Independent study, hmm, an unusual choice. I assume that you both know that you will have to pick at least one topic a semester, take notes, write essays and you will be required to come to scheduled meetings at my discretion in order to prove you are actually studying?" Professor McGonagall asked her eyebrows arched, as if daring them to say no.

"Of course Professor, we made sure we knew what would be required for independent study." Harry replied.

"Alright, I will add these changes to your core classes, just give me a second." She said as she taped her wand on two pieces of parchment.

"Here are your schedules gentlemen, you'd best be off to class." She said making a shooing gesture as she moved on to the sixth years schedules.

Harry and Ron looked at their parchments,

M/W/F  
7:00-8:00 Breakfast is served  
8:15-10:15 DADA (Doubled with Slytherins)  
10:30-12:30 Charms  
12:35-1:35 Lunch is served  
1:45-3:45 Potions (Doubled with Slytherins)  
4:00-5:00 Independent Study  
5:00-6:15 Dinner is served

TUES/THUR  
7:00-8:00 Breakfast is served  
8:15-9:15 Wizarding Etiquette and Traditions (doubled with Slytherins)  
9:30-11:30 Transfiguration  
11:40-12:40 History of Magic  
12:40-1:40 Lunch is served  
1:45-3:45 Herbology  
4:00-5:00 Independent Study  
5:15-6:15 Dinner is served

"Ugh, Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays are killer!" Ron griped.

"You're telling me!" Harry sighed rubbing his temples.

"Headache?" Ron asked.

"Uhuh, it's all the noise." Harry grumbled.

"Well come on then, be gotta get to Defense anyway. Do we need to stop by Madam Pomfrey's for a Headache Draught? "

"Nah I'll be fine."

"If it's not gone by the end of DADA you're going to see Madam Pomfrey, if I have to drag you kicking and screaming, got it." Ron told Harry firmly.

"Whatever Ron let's just get to class."

The boys were the first Gryffindors to arrive, though most of the Slytherins were already seated. Ron and Harry subtly greeted their snake friends before finding seats in the middle of the room. 

The classroom filled quickly after they arrived and by 8:13 all of the students were in their seats waiting for Professor Umbridge. At exactly 8:15 the door to the Professors office opened, revealing their pink clad instructor.

"Good morning class," Umbridge greeted, her voice sickly sweet.

SMSLMSLNMS

Severus Malfoy-Snape was dreaming; something that rarely happened. Strangely enough, he was aware that he was asleep and dreaming, something that does not happen too many. The dream its self was off; everything was blurry, as if he was looking through fog during a heat wave, and he had a sneaking suspicion the dream was not even his. The consciousness was not his, and not one he remembered encountering before, though it did have a familiar feel to it.

At first Severus could not see through the wavy fog, and though he strained his advanced hearing to the best of his abilities all of the sounds were muffled. When it became clear that focusing on the imagery of the dream was going to be of no help, Severus decide to change his focus to the feeling of the dream. He concentrated on the familiar feeling from earlier. It was very similar to Luc's ice wrapped consciousness, but it also had the fiery warmth of his own. The realization hit him like the Cruciatus.

'My son, I am viewing my son's dream!' his voice sounding breathless even in his mind.

The moment he discovered he was seeing his son's dream, some of the hazy fog surrounding the room dissipated, though two indistinct human shapes remained hazy. The spy in him quickly ascertained that he was standing in the only door to the room, and the only other possible entrance or exit would be through the second story window. Not really a viable option unless one wanted broken limbs.

After ascertaining that he was relatively safe, dream or not he didn't want to be ambushed by whatever his son was dreaming about, he began to examine the room and its contents. The first thing he noticed was that the room was Muggle. Though it was obvious that a wizard lived here, the empty owl cage and the parchment scattered across the desk were a dead giveaway, it was clear that the house its self was a Muggle home. There were broken electronics littering the shelves, the broken leg on the bed had been mended back together with some kind of silver wrapping, and he could clearly see an automobile parked in the neighbor's driveway.

'My son is living with Muggles?! Why would a wizard kidnap our childe, and then leave him with Muggles?' Severus was angry, exasperated, and confused. He didn't understand why any wizard would do such a thing; it just did not make sense.

A sudden spastic movement drew his attention away from his musings, and to the partially obscured figures in the middle of the shabby room. What he saw made his blood run cold. The blurred obese looking figure, seemed to have the shorter, thinner figure backed against the ragged bed, and was violently hitting and punching him. Severus knew that short, thin figure was his son. Unconsciously he pulled at the bond he shared with his husband for support, but found that he could not bring him into the dream, though he felt a vague comforting presence just the same.

'I knew it! I knew our son was abused! If I ever find the Muggle that did this to my childe, he will regret every breath he has ever taken!' Sev thought angrily.  
Severus continued to watch helplessly as his son was abused by an overgrown Muggle. Knowing this was a dream did not take away his anguish, as he knew this dream was based on reality. As he continued to watch, the human blob started to change shape, the figures skin bubbling much like someone on polyjuice would. The obese blob became a tall thin stick, vaguely resembling,

"Dumbledore?" Severus asked out loud.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the foggy hazy lifted from the figure, and the image of Albus Dumbledore immerged.

"What the Bloody Hell!" Severus exclaimed. Dumbledore had currently taken up were the fat blob had left off, and was currently choking the life out of his son.

As Severus stood numb and confused, 'why would his son dream Dumbledore was killing him?' he saw his son's blurry face turn towards him. Though he could not make out his son's features, he knew his childe was looking at him, seeking support; Severus willingly complied. He sent comfort and love through the bond, and he briefly felt his son's relief, until Dumbledore leaned over and spoke in his son's ear. He couldn't hear what was said, but he knew it was bad judging by the feelings he was getting off his childe.

Suddenly the world around Severus began to darken, and an uncomfortable pressure was building in his skull. He knew the dream was ending, and the parent-childe bond was dimming yet again. In the last few seconds of the dream, Severus desperately looked for anything that may help him find his son, and just as the dream went black, he got his wish.

Severus sat up with a gasp, startling his Mate.

"A Chuisle are you alright? Was it another dream?" Lucius asked franticly, one hand coming to rest his husbands shoulder, the other on his loves cheek.

"Yes it was, Luc, and I have much to tell you. But first I found out something that will help us narrow our search." Severus said. His voice holding such a mixture of emotions, Lucius could not decipher them.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, what have you found out!" Lucius, demanded. He was desperate to find his childe.

"Just remember you asked for it." Severus warned.

"Sev, please," Lucius begged.

"Alright, alright, our son…is a Gryffindor."

A/N: Okay, well I'm not too sure about this chapter, the timetable gave me a lot of problems (I am sure there are mistakes please forgive me) and I am not sure I did the twins justice, but it is what it is. Also I have never actually had had Black Pudding or Blood Sausage. I looked up the ingredients and looked at what a few people said it tasted like, so I hope it is close.. I know a lot of people are anxious for the family to reunite (I am too!) but I don't want to rush it. They should find out within the next two chapters or so, but that does not mean it will be a walk in the park. Umbridge's detentions will play a large role in the discovery so it will be soon.

Thanks for reading,

Magicscales


	7. Chapter 7

________________________________________  
Chapter 7: Chapter 7  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
"Regular speech"  
'Personal thoughts'  
*A leanbh (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child."

Chapter 6

"Sev, please," Lucius begged.

"Alright, alright, our son…is a Gryffindor."

"Sorry Sev, I must have misunderstood, did I just hear you say our son is a Gryffindor?" Lucius asked slowly, torn between amusement and disbelief.

"Yes Luc, I said our son is a Gryffindor. In his dream he had a Gryffindor banner hanging on his bedroom wall, ergo his is in the house of the Lions." Severus said, his tone implying he was talking to someone with a lower intellect then his.

Severus watched his husband closely as he took in the fact that his only son was a Lion. In the privacy of their quarters, Lucius had dropped his usual mask, and Severus was able to see his loves every emotion flit across face. Denial, mild disgust, resignation and humor all crossed his Mate's handsome features.

'Humor? Why would Lucius be amused?' Severus thought warily.

"Who is he then?" Lucius asked, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"Hmmm?" Severus replied his head tilted inquisitively an eyebrow arched.

"The man you had an affair with; who is he, because I know that no child of mine could possibly be a…" He gulped. "Gryffindor." He said with a sneer, trying to look upset by the thought But in the end he could not hid his delight at being one step closer to finding their childe.

"I hate to be the bearer of such distasteful news, but I have never strayed, so husband mine, the Gryffindor is indeed yours." Severus said looking as consoling as he could without laughing.

'Laughing over this, it must be the stress.' he thought.

Lucius stepped closer to his husband before heaving an overly dramatic sigh, mock despair settling on his face.

"How could a Gryffindor come from such Slytherin loins?" he said teasingly with a sweeping gesture towards his manhood. "It must be your fault, you have the lion gene." Lucius concluded with a smirk.

"Of course love, if you say so." Severus said indulgently.

"A Bloody Gryffindor." Lucius murmured unbelievingly, his legs collapsing from beneath him as he sat on the bed.

Severus walked over and sat down beside him, laying his head on his husbands shoulder.

"He may be a Gryffindor, but he is our Gryffindor Luc."

"Yes A Chuisle he is, and Gryffindor or not, I love him just the same."

"We both do." Severus affirmed.

"Will you tell me about the dream my love?" Lucius asked as he gently kissed his husbands raven head.

Severus heaved a sigh.

"It, It was atrocious love, and knowing that it really happened to him, I-."Severus' said haltingly as he struggled to find the words.

"Try starting from the beginning Sev." Lucius encouraged his distraught Mate.

Lucius watched as his husband took a deep breath pulling himself together.

"I was pulled into our son's dream by the bond. It is getting stronger, the pull to know who our son, he will need us soon, but that is beside the point at the moment. In the dream everything was blurred, but the moment I realized I was in our son's dream, the room came into focus, though I could not see our son, just a blur where he was. He, he's living with Muggles Luc. Muggles! 

Our son probably thinks he is a Muggle-Born!" Severus said, his voice rising as he spoke.

Lucius said nothing as he contemplated his son living with Muggles.

"Are you absolutely sure it was his bedroom? He could have been dreaming about visiting a friend." Lucius said.

"It was his room Lucius. The detail in the dream could only come from spending a lot of time there, and what was happening in the room would not have happened if he was visiting a friend." 

Severus informed his husband, his voice going flat.

"Please tell me you did not join our son in the middle of a sex dream." Lucius said, his tone teetering between joking to relive the tension, and pleading for it to not be true. He really did not want to imagine his son wanking, snogging, or doing anything without clothes on.

"No," Severus said his voice grave. "It was much worse." He took a breath, and grasped tightly to his husbands hand, using it to ground him.

"There was another figure in the room with our son. It was blurred and just like our son, I couldn't make out the features, but it was obviously male and he was absolutely enormous. The size of a small hippopotamus at least, and he, he was beating our son Luc. Our childe! The over sized Muggle hit our son over and over as he pinned against the bed so he couldn't escape! Then as the blows stopped, the Muggle grabbed him by the throat a proceeded to strangle him, before the blurred shape started morphing into Albus Sodding- Dumbledore, who continued to strangle the childe! He spoke to him Luc and it scared our son so badly that I felt it!" Severus was raving by the end of his tale, and had given up the death grip on his Mates hand, in favor of pacing the length of the room.

Lucius sat frozen, his body screaming for oxygen, but his mind seemed to have forgotten how to go about getting it. His husband had, unintentionally he was sure, sent flashes of the dream through their bond as he told him what he had seen. Watching his son be abused was not something Lucius ever wanted to see, and now that he had, he did not know what to think or how to feel. There was such a tidal wave of thoughts and emotions in his being, Lucius was not sure which way was up. Just as he felt he was drowning in his emotions he heard a voice calling his name. He tried to focus on the voice, but the thoughts just kept swirling, and the voice alone was not enough to pull him out.

Lucius heard someone sigh and suddenly warm lips ghosted across his lips, before firmly pressing against his mouth, gently attempting to coax a response from his numb lips. It took several seconds for Lucius' mind to catch up with his sense enough to allow him to return the kiss. As he began to respond, his Mates tongue lapped at his bottom lip encouraging him to open, asking for entry. Lucius quickly opened, allowing his mate's tongue to slide into his willing mouth. As Severus deepened the kiss he gently leaned in to his husband forcing Lucius to lean back on the bed, resting his weight on his palms behind him. For the next few minutes, neither man thought of anything but the loving, languid kisses, until they broke apart breathing heavily.

"Better my love?" Severus asked gently.

"I-yes it's just hard to imagine our son being abused in such a caviler manner. He should have been loved and cherished, not beaten down. I failed him Sev, as the dominate in our relationship, 

I'm supposed to protect you both and, I didn't." Lucius said guilt and despair clear on his face.

"Oh husband mine; you could not have prevented this! We thought he was dead, and it took us years to give in and accept that as fact. Once we find him we will protect him, help him heal, and you can personally over protect him and I to your heart's content. Severus said empathetically.

"Your right of course." Lucius said both frustrated and exasperated.

"Naturally." Came Sev's smug reply.

"Alright, what do we know about our son?" Lucius asked, determined to find their childe as soon as possible.

"Definitively we know that he is fifteen and abused." Severus said slowly. "We are reasonably certain that he is a Gryffindor and that he lives with Muggles." He continued thoughtfully.

"How many male Muggle-borns are there in the fifth year Gryffindor class?" Lucius asked.

"As far as I know the only Muggle-born in the Lions fifth year is Granger who is, as far as I know female. Out of the boys Longbottom, and Weasley are Pure Bloods and Thomas, Finnegan, and Potter are Half-Bloods." Severus said in disappointment.

Lucius huffed.

"It couldn't be that simple could it, I was hoping we would be able to narrow down our choices through blood purity, but obviously that won't work."

"No, whoever took our child is hiding him well, and with Finnegan, Thomas, and Potter all having ties to the Muggle world we cannot break it down any farther." Severus said.

"Well I suppose we will just have to be resigned to waiting, and watching closely. You said the bond is getting insistent; our childe must be getting close to needing his first feed we will be pulled to him soon." Lucius said in an attempt to be reassuring.

"Yes, let's just hope he doesn't drain half the castle before we get to him." Severus said in frustration.

Lucius was not sure how to respond to that statement as it was a legitimate concern. If his son needed to feed and did not get their blood soon after the bloodlust hit, the childe would go through the castle killing all in his way, in an attempt to quench his thirst. Unfortunately, nothing but his fathers' blood would satisfy his thirst for several months. Lucius glanced over at the clock on his nightstand, and was startled by the time.

"Severus it's a quarter to eight, we have missed nearly all of breakfast!" he exclaimed to his lover.

"It is a good thing I fixed my Snakes schedules last night then isn't it." Severus said nonchalantly has he dressed for the day.

The Mates dressed quickly, grabbed a few pieces of toast, saw each other off with a quick kiss, and a hastily said good luck, before rushing off to ready their classrooms for the first lessons of the day.

SMSLMSLNMS

Severus was three fourths of the way through his advanced seventh year class when it happened. He felt a boiling rage shoot through the Parent-Childe bond. The anger and hatred his son was feeling was enough to cause him to have to sit down. He had to focus on controlling his parental vampire instincts that were, at this moment, telling him to run through the castle destroying all in his path until he found who or whatever was upsetting his son. As soon as he got his instinct under control, he focused on calming his childe, who he felt was close to losing control of his magic. Severus sent strong waves of peace and tranquility through the bond, and he soon felt his son calming, though he was still quite tense.

Severus stood back up, he did have a class to monitor after all, and his son seemed to be alright for the moment. About fifteen minutes later, he felt his son's tension grown and a dull anger start to burn. He quickly sent relaxing feelings through the bond, dowsing the angry embers before they turned into another raging inferno. As the boy calmed Severus went back to criticizing his student's concoctions, honestly how some of these students made it to N.E.W.T potions he would never know.

The rest of his morning passed quietly both through the bond and in the classroom, as the dunderheads managed not to blow anything up. Still, Severus was quite thankful when second period ended and the lunch hour began. He found Lucius already seated at the staff table and quickly stalked over to sit beside him.

"Hello Love," Lucius greeted quietly as he sat down.

"Husband mine," Severus returned the greeting grasping his loves hand under the table.

"How were your first classes?" Severus asked curious to see if his husband had felt their son's emotional outburst.

"They went well, though I am afraid I was a bit distracted during first period. Emotions were running a bit high, you know." Lucius said carefully.

"Yes, things were quite, explosive in my classroom as well and it took me a bit to calm the situation." Severus replied. It seemed that he was not the only one who felt their son's anger, though he still felt it more intensely, due to the special connection between bearer and childe.

Severus scanned the Gryffindor table looking for three students one of whom was their childe.

"Where is the Potter spawn?" Severus asked.

"I haven't seen him come in, though Weasley is here." Lucius said lightly.

"Hmmm."

Both men watched Thomas and Finnegan throughout lunch but found nothing suspicious in their behavior.

"Well I did not notice anything, in those two." Lucius said tilting his head towards the two Gryffindors.

"Neither did I." Severus said. "I have Potter next lesson, but I doubt I will see anything in him either." He sneered.

"Be nice love." Lucius chided teasingly.

Severus snorted, as he walked away, headed towards the dungeons.

As Severus stalked through his classroom door robes flowing dramatically, he was pleased to note the classroom was full, and the students seated. His fifth years knew better than to be late to his class. Severus strode to the front of the room in order to take attendance and was surprised to find Potter, Weasley and Draco sharing a table.  
'What in the Bloody universe is going on! Two Gryffindors willingly sitting at a table with a Slytherin, and Draco Lestrange no less! It was then that he noticed that Granger had was on the other side of the room, sitting with her fellow Gryffindors, shooting daggers at the boys every now and then. I'll just have to see were this goes.' Severus thought to himself.

Severus watched the trio work through their potion, and was surprised by the lack of arguing, and the skill at which they seemed to move around each other. It seemed each teen had a designated task to which he did to the best of his ability before letting someone else take over, they were complexly in sync with one another. By the time the class was over, Draco, Weasley and Potter were one of the few students who managed to turn in potion, and the only group to receive an Outstanding on the assignment. Needless to say Severus was feeling extremely confused.

By the time five' fifteen came around, Severus was ready to find his husband and collapse into their bed. His last classes had not been near as peaceful as the first ones; he could not stop thinking about his son and the strange behavior of three Gryffindor students, while idiots blew up his classroom. He really just wanted to go to bed, and curl up in his husband's arms. Unfortunately that was not going to happen, as he had to go to the great hall for dinner, and he had rounds latter tonight.

Dinner was tedious but the students a staff were tolerable, and he did get to spend time with his husband, though he would have preferred that time to be spent together in their quarters. Severus watched Finnegan and Thomas for a short while, before looking over at Potter. He noticed nothing odd in their behavior, beside the fact that Thomas and Finnegan were sitting closer together than normal and Potter seemed to be drinking something hot from mug.

"You have rounds tonight, don't you Severus?" Lucius inquired interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, though I should be done no later than a quarter past ten, I have the early rounds tonight." Severus said thanking the universe for small favors.

"I'll wait up for you then, I have to read over the in class assignments for today anyway." Lucius said.

"You needn't wait up for me love, but it is sweet of you to offer." Severus said as he headed off to start his rounds.

"I will see you when you get home Severus." Lucius sighed exasperatedly at his husband.

Severus found early rounds extremely boring and he found nothing more exiting then two Hufflepuff sixth years snogging in an alcove, and a Gryffindor fourth year attempting to charm a suit of armor to kick Ms. Norris very time she walked by. Not a bad idea, but not one he, as a responsible teacher could let go.

Around six' thirty, Severus noticed a sharp, burning pain in his right hand, that seemed to intensify every few seconds. He stopped walking in order to inspect his hand, but found no sign of irritation or injury. It was then that the Parent-Childe bond lashed out in pain and loathing. Severus stood still a moment longer before dashing down the corridor, letting the bond guide him. 

Someone was hurting his son and he was going to find them and insure they would regret ever laying a hand on his Childe.

As Severus ran, he sent feelings of love and safety to his Childe, trying to convey that help was on the way. He could feel his son's pain and anger intensifying and as he ran by the defense corridor, and he felt the bond pull at him painfully insisting he go that direction. Just as he reached the Defense teachers office, he felt his son snap, his pain and loathing turning into a desperate angry need, all reasoning gone. His son had entered his first Blood Rage.

As Severus opened the door to the office, he knew that whichever student was on the other side was his and Lucius' son, and that at this moment, their son was extremely dangerous. He cautiously and quietly opened the door, to find that a short, skinny, raven haired teen had Umbridge backed against the wall blood dripping down the back of his right hand.

"Wha-What do you think you're doing?" The toad like woman managed to ask, her voice clearly showing her fear.

"So thirsty, and you smell so good Professor,"

Severus froze momentarily he recognized that voice.

'No, no, it can't be.' Severus thought.

"You, you get away from me right now you, you half-breed!" Umbridge shrieked.

The teen chuckled humorlessly.

"No Professor, I'm about to get a lot closer." The teen said coldly before lunging violently at the witch.

Severus had to say he was impressed by his son's control, not many fledglings would be able to hold a mostly coherent conversation with their chosen pray. Severus watched as his childe lunged at the horrid woman. Though it would be no great loss should his son kill her, it was not what was best for his childe, so he quickly moved to grab the boy around the waist. The teen struggled, desperately trying to get back to his pray

"No, please, I need, it please!" His son cried.

"Hush, A leanbh, I know what you need, be calm." Severus crooned softly, as he wrapped his left arm around his son's waist. He quickly bit into his right wrist before wrapping his arm across the boy's chest, bringing his wrist to the teen's mouth, pressing it firmly against the teens lips wordlessly inviting the boy to drink.

Harry stilled before desperately latching on to the proffered wrist, sucking greedily at the freely flowing blood. As the teen continued to feed, Severus felt his childe's bud blood teeth drop, though they were too dull to yet cause him pain. The room fell into silence interrupted only by the sounds of the teen feeding, and the occasional whimper from the pink clad professor who watched the father and son with absolute disgust.

Severus was amazed at the feeling of his son in his arms, feeding from his blood. The feeling was intense, the bond between them pulsing with paternal love and recognition, straightening with every swallow. Severus knew Lucius was close by, having felt the turmoil of the last few moments, and that he would be arriving soon.

The Potions Master looked down at the small fledgling in his arms, and felt a fierce protectiveness rise within him.

"Now that I have found you my son, I won't be letting you go, and those who have wronged you will be made to pay." Severus whispered softly to his nearly asleep childe.

Severus, his back to the door heard his husband approaching but he could not look away from his son, afraid he would disappear in an instant.

"A Chuisle, is that our son?" Lucius asked as he approached.

"Yes, my love it is, we found him!" he choked out past the emotional lump in his throat.

"Who is he?" the blond asked anxiously as he walked around to face his husband and son.

"Harry Potter" Severus said, "It's always Harry Potter."

SMSLMSLNMS

"Good morning class," Umbridge greeted, her voice sickly sweet.

There were a few scattered mumbled hello's, as most students were barely awake, feeling eight 'O clock was way entirely too early for them to be studying.

"Oh dear that will never do let's say we try that again." Umbridge said her sickly sweet voice permeating the room making Harry want to wretch.

"Good morning class,"

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge." The class chorused obediently.

"Much better, now wands away please, we will be going over the syllabus today."

The class groaned, as they put away their wands and watched as the Professor waved hers, and began levitating text books and Syllabi to the student's desks.

As the books and papers reached Ron and Harry they each grabbed an item to inspect, Harry going for the text book, and Ron snatching up the syllabus.

"Ugh, what in the name of Merlin." Harry muttered in disgust.

The cover of the Defense book pictured two red cheeked cherub looking children skipping merrily down a woodland path."

'Definitely not the Forbidden Forest.' Harry thought.

His disgust and contempt grew as he looked through the book. It was clear that they would not be learning anything again this year, as the book was full of theories and basic spells that he and Ron had mastered last year.

"This won't help us defeat our enemy; we already know most of this, its child's play." Harry whispered to Ron who seemed to have frozen on the last page of the two page syllabus.

"Ron you okay?" Harry asked quietly, tuning out the pink abomination who was prattling on about O.W.L.s and Ministry procedures.

"Do you see this?" Ron whispered pointing at the bottom of the last page.

Harry looked and found a spot for a signature, but this signature line was laced with a pulsing magic, that Harry doubted many of the other students could feel.

"She wants us to sign on this magic laced line right?" Harry confirmed with Ron.

"Yah, not typical for a syllabus right? It is however common for binding magical contracts." Ron spit out through clinched teeth. "When you sign a contract like this, a bit of your magic is transferred to the contract binding you to whatever it says. If you break the contract, you suffer from some form of repercussion, this one doesn't say what."

Harry clinched his teeth, anger building, how could someone do this to children?

"Is this even legal? I mean this is a school, and we aren't even of age! We didn't start signing regular syllabi until last year, as before then we were too young. What about the younger years! 

They won't even understand this!" Harry whispered harshly swallowing against his dry throat. He tried to focus on his breathing, feeling his magic bubbling to the surface.

"I know Harry, and it gets worse."

Harry groaned "Great, what is it?" he asked bracing for something horrific.

"First the 'syllabus' states that we are not to use magic for the duration of the class period, but it doesn't specify what kind of magic. So not only are we not going to be doing any practical defense work, but Accioing something from across the room would be a breach with the way the toad has it worded. Secondly this is a one sided open ended contract. The fine print at the bottom of the page basically states that the Professor can alter, add or omit anything from the 'syllabus' at her discretion, and we would never know. Of course we would still be held accountable for any transgressions. So basically by signing this form we are placing our selves at her mercy!" Ron ranted.

Harry briefly admired Ron's strategically mind tried, before trying to quietly clear his dry and burning throat, his anger and disdain starting to affect his magic.

"So by signing this, we are essentially agreeing to both unknown terms and unknown consequences should we break said terms?" Harry summarized his fists clinching.

"That about sums it up."

"Ehhem, alright now that you have had time to read the syllabus please send your signed form forward." Umbridge said sweet and polite.

There was a shuffling of papers as students reached for quills and ink, though Harry noted Draco and most of the Slytherins were still looking through the document their quills hesitating above the line.

"Professor Umbridge, this doesn't say anything about doing Defensive magic." Hermione shrilled from across the room.

"Excuse me Ms…"

"Granger"

"Well students will raise their hands in my class, and the syllabus was quite clear on what we will be doing in this class."

The class started to become disgruntle.

"Just sign the forms, send them up, and then I will answer your questions." Umbridge said a hint of frustration entering her voice.

"Don't sign them." Harry said loud enough for the class to hear him, but not yelling.

"What was that dear." Umbridge inquired.

"I said don't sign them. Those are magical binding contracts, giving her all the power." Harry spoke to the class, but his eyes never left Umbridge.

"What are you talking about Mister Potter, it is just a standard student syllabus, now sign it!" Umbridge demanded her nice facade slipping.

"No." Harry said coldly. "I will not sign a contract giving you the power to change the rules on a whim, and give out undisclosed punishments. I will not sign a contract in which I will be punished for any scrap of magic I do within these four walls." He said firmly determined to make sure that his classmates knew what was in store for them should they sign the paper.

"Mister Potter you will sign that syllabus!" the toad said as she walked down the row towards Harry. She stopped in front of the desk he shared with Ron, and reaching over the redhead the women grabbed Harry's wrist and placed his hand on the paper.

"You will sign it." She hissed.

Harry was outraged that the wretched woman dared to lay a hand on him in an attempt to intimidate him. He felt his magic starting to build, and he knew he was moments away from uncontrollably lashing out. Suddenly he felt a relaxing, peaceful presence filling him, taming his emotions and stilling his magic. Harry managed to take a few deep breaths before looking the witch strait in the eyes saying,

"No."

"Sign it Potter or we are going to the Headmaster." Umbridge snarled.

"Lead the way then Professor; I am sure that he would be interested to know about the 'syllabus' you want us to sign." Harry said calmly.

Harry and Ron watched as the pink toad considered her options.

"Fine I do not have the time to debate this with you, everyone pass their syllabi forward unsigned please." She finally said through clinched teeth.

The sound of papers shuffling from person to person was all that was heard for a time, until Umbridge broke the silence by saying,

"Oh and Mister Potter you have detention tonight directly after dinner. Class open your books and read through the first chapter, there will be no need to talk."

Harry felt his anger threatening to overwhelm him again when a cool wave of peace washed over him, sweeping his anger away.

'That's it!' Harry thought. 'I am skipping lunch and going straight to the library to look up all Magical inheritances and whether or not all of the strange things happing to me could be caused by receiving it.'

The rest of the morning passed quickly, and after informing Ron of his decision, Harry spent his lunch hour in the library. After searching through several unhelpful books, he finally found his answers in a book that discussed both Magical and Creature Inherences. After reading the surprisingly short book, Harry found that chances were he was receiving both a magical and creature inheritance. The magic surges, and mild mood swings were common signs of a magical inheritance, but the enhanced senses, and difficulty controlling his emotions and magic were all pointing to a creature inheritance.

"Great just what I need." Harry muttered as he swallowed trying to moisten his sore throat. 'Hope I'm not getting sick.' He thought as the lunch hour ended and Ron's redhead appeared in front of him.

"Harry, mate hurry up, we got potions next." Ron said as he said finally spotting Harry through the enormous stacks of books.

"Coming mother." Harry said sarcastically.

"Did you find anything?" Ron asked as they made their way down to the dungeons.

"Yes but I am not talking about it in the present company." Harry said with a glance over at Granger, who was following behind them.

When the teens walked into the classroom they found Draco was already there and Ron followed has Harry made a beeline for the seat next to him.

As they sat down Ron asked,

"Should we be sitting over here Harry, I mean no offence Draco but-"

"I know it is not the best idea for our cover Ron but I can't stand to sit with the Lions at the moment. I just need some peace after DADA, and I hope that by sitting over here, Professor Snape will be thrown off enough to just leave me be. That is if it's oaky with you Draco?" Harry said.

"Whatever you want Harry, I'm not the one with all the secrets." Draco said nonchalantly.

The boys watched as their Potions Professor stalked into the room, taking in their strange seating arrangement, before moving on to start the lesson.  
Harry, Ron and Draco, brewed their potion easily, each teen knowing their job and moving easily around the others. Last year they had brewed like this several times during their study group and there practice was paying off. Harry felt the eyes of his Professor and Granger on him throughout the lesson, but he was relieved when neither caused any problems. By the end of class the trio, was confident that their potion would receive top marks.

After potions, Harry and Ron had their independent study block, and they decide to begin with Runes and Wards for the first semester. Needless to say both teens were starving by the time dinner was served. Dinner itself was quite though Harry's throat was still dry and sore.

In an attempt to help sooth his throat, Harry transfigured his goblet into a mug, and started looking for the pitcher of lemonade he knew would be around somewhere. Finally locating it at the other side of the table, he poured himself a mug full and added a dash of honey before casting a strong heating charm over it.

"Harry, what's that?" Ron asked looking into Harry's mug.

"Hot lemonade, it's a Muggle remedy for a sore throat." Harry informed him.

"Does it work?"

"Most of the time it works wonders, but it is not working today." Harry said forlornly. The burning in his throat was really starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Well I'm off to detention, I'll see you later." Harry said as he headed to the defense room.

"Good luck mate, try not to blow anything up yah?"

Harry snorted as he left the Great Hall.

Harry took a deep steadying breath, before slipping on his best Slytherin mask and knock on the Professor's office door.

"Enter." a poison sweet voice rang out.

Harry entered and was nearly blinded by the horrendous shade of pink the toad had painted the walls. He walked over and stood in front of Umbridge's desk, waiting to be acknowledged. 

Several seconds passed and the Professor had still not recognized his presence, so Harry decided to speak up.

"I am here for my detention Professor." Harry said in a controlled, polite voice.

"You will be writing lines today Mister Potter." Umbridge said and without looking up, she pointed a desk in the corner, a blood red quill and parchment already waiting for him.

"You will be writing 'I will not defy authority'." She informed him as he sat down.

"How many times Professor?" Harry inquired resignedly.

"As many as it takes to cut through your attitude Mister Potter." Umbridge replied with a sneer.

Harry felt uneasy as he begin to write, 'I will not defy authority', over and over. After the tenth time a sharp pain blossomed across the back of his right hand, and the words 'I will not defy authority' were suddenly sliced deeply into his flesh by an invisible force.

Harry felt complete and utter loathing for the women smirking behind her desk before he suddenly felt something inside of him snap. He abruptly ceased being Harry Potter and became a vicious predator ready to stalk his prey. The woman in front of him smelled so delicious and the burning in his throat intensified with every inhalation. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that this was part of his creature inheritance, and that he must be a vampire. Through all of his crazy emotions and blood consumed thoughts, Harry had a strange feeling of love and safety that allowed him to push through the haze that had enveloped his mind. After coming to his senses he found that he had stalked his professor to the point that she was now pressed up against the wall, looking at him in fright.

'A small taste couldn't hurt,' he thought as her blood called to him. 'After all it is the least she could do after forcing me to slice my hand open.' Harry smiled maliciously moving closer to the Professor.

"Wha-What do you think you're doing?" The toad like woman asked, her voice clearly showing her fear.

"So thirsty, and you smell so good Professor," Harry said sardonically despite his current uncontrolled state.

"You, you get away from me right now you, you half-breed!" Umbridge shrieked.

Harry chuckled humorlessly.

"No Professor, I'm about to get a lot closer." he said coldly before lunging violently at the witch.

He was suddenly pulled away from his pray, arms wrapping around his chest. Harry thrashed, trying his best to break his captors grip. He needed her wet warm blood, why would anyone torture him like this?

"No, please, I need, it please!" Harry begged desperately, hoping to play against his captors sympathies.

"Hush, *A leanbh, I know what you need, be calm." A voice said gently. The person holding him shifted moving one arm so that it wrapped around his waist, while the other came across his chest, before pressing a wet writs against his lips.

Harry couldn't help himself as he quickly latched on to the wrist. The need to bite and suck was too much for him to resist, not that he had been fighting all that hard against it to begin with. Two quick lances of pain in his mouth monetarily startled him, but he soon began sucking greedily at the bleeding wrist in front of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should be disgusted by what he was doing, but at the moment all he could focus on was the heavenly tasting, throat soothing blood in front of him.

The taste of the blood was amazing, and comforting reminding him of a warm marinara sauce, tangy with hints of spice and sweetness, with a lovely herby after taste. The more blood he consumed the more relaxed he became, and he realized that for the first time in a long time, he felt completely and utterly safe. He vaguely registered that the person holding him, Harry believed it was a man, was carrying on a quite conversation with someone else but Harry could not bring himself to care. He was feeling quite full and after a few more half hearted suckles, he released the wrist and snuggled into the man holding him, finally surrendering to oblivion feeling complete and utter safety and loved for the first time in a very long time.

*A leanbh (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child."

A/N:Okay so here it is the start of the Malfoy-Snape family reunion! I just couldn't hold off any longer, and the chapter just kind of got away from me hence the longer than usual length. Hope it was okay. 

Thanks for reading,

Godiva9


	8. Chapter 8

________________________________________  
Chapter 8: Chapter 8  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
"Regular speech"  
'Personal thoughts'  
*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la  
* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart  
*A leanbh (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child."  
He was feeling quite full and after a few more half hearted suckles, he released the wrist and snuggled into the man holding him, finally surrendering to oblivion feeling complete and utter safety and loved for the first time in a very long time.

Chapter 7

Soft murmuring voices disturbed the first completely peaceful slumber Harry had had in a long time. Though instead of being afraid or even concerned as he usually would upon awaking surrounded by strangers, he felt oddly comforted and snuggled further in to the warmth and safety that surrounded him.

"-do with her." He heard someone ask, as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

"Hmm, I have not yet decided, but I think a visit to our…friend's basement accommodations might be an acceptable start." A cool silken voice said.

"I suppose that is as good a place as any to start, though we will have to tell our friend not to start the…fun, without us." A rich velvety voice replied.

As the voice spoke, Harry could feel the vibrations under him, and a steady thump-thump that was both calming and somehow enticing. As his sense finally came out of their fog, he realized that the warmth he was basking in was really body heat.

Harry's mind struggled to remember how exactly he had ended up in this position, his body tensing up as he suddenly remembered what had happened before the warmth took over. Umbridge, a strange quill, an overwhelming burning need, and a calming presence that brought with it sweet relief.

The person in whose arms he was cradled must have felt him tense, as a warm hand slowly started rubbing up and down his spine soothingly.

"He's awake Love," the deep velvet voice spoke again.

'No, No it can't be.' Harry thought. 'There is no way that voice could ever make me feel safe; angry, belittled, and disgusted yes, but not calm and safe.' Harry's thoughts raced desperately trying to come up with another possible person, any person with a voice like that, because there was no way that he was being held by-

Harry's emerald eyes sprang open, and his gaze was met by two very familiar very dark brown colored orbs.

"Gah!" Harry shouted as he sprang from his Professor Snape's arms, confused, ashamed and embarrassed.

'What was I thinking? How could I ever think that Snape was warm and comforting, how could I possibly like being held by the git! He probably thinks I did it for attention. Oh Merlin he'll never let me live it down.' Harry thought franticly as he backed away from the Potions Master.  
Harry surveyed the room, noting that Umbridge had be immobilized in the corner, whether by magical means or fright Harry couldn't tell, and that Professor Malfoy was blocking the rooms only exit.

"Harry please calm yourself, let us explain what is happening." The blond man said gently, holding his hands up in an attempt to show he meant no harm.

"Harry A leanbh, we need you to listen. We know what is happening to you, and we can help if you let us." Snape said taking a step forward. 

Harry's mind seemed to have jammed. He was confused, why was Snape using his first name? He was always 'Potter' to the overgrown bat. And why was Snape being nice? There was no denying that this was nice, for Snape anyway. Just a few months ago Snape would have been physically dragging him to the Headmasters office demanding his immediate expulsion, without waiting to hear his explanation. But now the man calmly, and gently, gently, mind you, says they know his secret and want to help him, despite the fact his husband is guarding the door, and the current   
DADA teacher is comatose in the corner? Just what in the Bloody Hell was going on?! 

SMSLMSLNMS

Severus sat cradling his Childe, not sure how to feel about the recent developments. He was of course beyond thrilled that they had found their son, but did it have to be Harry-Bloody-Potter.   
How would they ever work through the years of mutual hate, not to mention the abuse their son suffered?! The one thing that he was certain of was that Dolores Umbridge was going to rue the day she came to Hogwarts and decided to use a Blood Quill on his son.

"What are we going to do with her?" Severus asked his husband, jerking his head in the direction of Umbridge.

Lucius looked away from his son with great effort to glance at the still frozen Toad in the corner of the room.

"Hmm, I have not yet decided, but I think a visit to our…friend's, basement accommodations might be an acceptable start." Lucius said lightly, smirking at his Mate.

Severus fought back a snort at his husbands attempt to through off any ears that may have been listening. 'Basement accommodations my arse, hanging from her thumbs in a cold dark dungeon is more like it.'

"I suppose that is as good a place as any to start, though we will have to tell our friend not to start the…fun, without us." Severus replied smoothly, continuing the charade.

As Lucius began to respond, Severus felt the body he held go ridged, and he knew his son was awake. Severus felt panic and confusion seeping through the newly strengthened bond, and he rubbed up and down his son's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"He's awake Love," he informed his husband.

As the words were uttered, Severus looked down to the Childe in his lap and was not surprised when he locked gazes with the emerald eyed teen. He was however, shocked when the boy leapt from his arms, surveying the room, eyeing everyone with distrust.

'Quite Slytherin for a Gryffindor,' he thought.

Severus exchanged a quick glance with his husband, before examining their son's emotions through the bond. He expected to find fear, panic, and confusion; but he had not expected that his son would feel ashamed and embarrassed.

'Why would he be feeling ashamed? For that matter why would he be embarrassed?' Severus wondered.

He had little time to ponder though, as he felt panic starting to color his son's emotions. Lucius must have felt it as well as he tried to comfort the confused teen.

"Harry please calm yourself, let us explain what is happening." Lucius said gently as he took a step towards their son. Both men noticed the boy flinch as Lucius approached, and in an attempt to seem less threatening, Lucius slowly raised his hands showing, the childe he was wandless.

Hoping to help in his husband's attempt to calm their childe Severus spoke.

"Harry A leanbh, we need you to listen. We know what is happening to you, and we can help if you let us."

Severus and Lucius watched as their son tried to process the events that had taken place, trying and failing to put his life into some semblance of order.

"Okay, tell me what you know." The raven haired teen said sounding both determined and resigned.

Both men let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding at their son's response. Severus felt relief wash through him; their son was going to listen to them. Now they just had to figure out how to explain to him his whole life was based on a lie.

Lucius spoke up, "We will tell you what we know, but not here. We need to go somewhere more, private, to insure we are not over heard." He said, slowly knowing the boy may not like the idea, despite its necessity.

The teen seemed to freeze momentarily, before studying both men closely.

"Fine, but I keep my wand, I am free to leave at anytime, and I want your word that you won't attack me, or I will walk out that door explanations or no explanations.

The couple looked at their son both surprised and impressed by his demands.

"And here I thought you said the boy was a Gryffindor Severus," Lucius said to his husband trying to lighten the mood.

"If you would look at his robes husband dear, you would see he is indeed wearing a Gryffindor crest." Severus said following his Mate's lead.

Harry was looking at the two as if they had lost their minds, and Severus held back a chuckle. After all it wouldn't due to give their son a heart attack too soon.

"Right, so do you agree or not." The Childe asked uncertainty creeping into his tone.

Severus turned to fully face his son before starting his vow.

"I Severus Tobias Malfoy-Snape, here by swear to not physically attack or harm Harry, for the duration of our conversation and explanations, so mote it be." Severus felt a bit of his magic seal   
his vow, as his husband started his.

"I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy-Snape here by swear to not physically attack or harm Harry, for the duration of our conversation and explanations, so mote it be."

Harry looked briefly awed before a blank, yet polite looked replaced it.

"Thank you Professors."

"You're welcome Childe." Lucius said, feeling his son's brief flash of annoyance at being addressed as such. 'Ah, well he will understand in time.' The blond thought to himself.

"Come Mr. P- Harry, I know just the place for use to talk." Severus said, stuttering over the name "Potter." He could not bear to address his son by that name anymore, knowing who he truly was.

A glance at the boy in question told him that the teen had noticed his slip, and look at Lucius told him his Mate felt the same way.

"Umm, Professor, what about her." The teen said as he pointed to Umbridge.

"Ah yes, I had nearly forgotten. Lucius Love, I assume you wish to take care of that."

"Naturally. I shall just be a moment, you two go ahead, I shall meet you there." Lucius said smoothly, just a hint of malicious pleasure leaking through.

Severus nodded before beckoning to his son,

"Come Harry, he will join us shortly and we have a bit of a walk."

Severus and Harry walked out the door, leaving Lucius to handle Umbridge. Severus noticed on the walk down the corridor, the boy seemed to keep just out of arms reach; far enough away that that he could not reach him unless he lunged, but close enough that most would not notice the distance.

'A relic of his abuse no doubt.' Severus sighed internally as he snuck another glance at his son.

The teen seemed lost in his own thoughts, and startled when Severus announced they had arrived.

"We will wait here for Lucius."

The boy opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it and simply nodded.

The two waited for a slightly tense and awkward five minutes before Lucius arrived.

"All Right?" Severus asked his Lover.

"Yes," Lucius replied simply.

Severus looked away from his husband, and over to his son.

"Alright Harry, we are at the entrance to the Room of Requirement. As the name implies, the room changes in accordance to the users need. In order for this to happen, you must visualize the type of room you require, in as much detail as possible, before letting the magic do the rest." Severus explained.

Lucius took over from there.

"Harry we want you to visualize the Room, as the one who creates the room has the ability to control it for the duration of the time spent it in the room. We hope that being able to choose the environment and knowing that it is under your control will help you feel more comfortable during our talk."

The teen glanced warily between the two men, before nodding his head in understanding, taking several steps away from them and closing his eyes.

A few moments later two heavy Bloodwood doors formed, and the teen opened his eyes.

"Did it work?" the teen asked.

"Look for yourself Harry." Severus said.

"Shall we see what kind of room you have created?" Lucius asked looking over at his son.

"Something in garish Gryffindor colors I imagine." Severus said teasingly.

The teen simply smirked as he walked through the heavy double doors. Lucius and Severus took a deep breath, before walking hand in hand through the doors and into the room their son had visualized. Upon entering, both men were immediately surprised by the warmth and coziness of the room. It seemed to be a cross between a study, and a family room, complete with a crackling fire in the hearth. The Bloodwood had continued into the room, forming the floors and the book lined shelves. The rest of the furniture was comprised of a heavy looking dark wood desk, and a set of dark forest green couch and loveseat, a fluffy brown rug completing the look. All in all it was a comfortable, though unexpected layout.

"So what do you think Professors, is the room acceptable to your Slytherin sensibilities?" the teen asked cheekily.

"Quite lovely, and surprisingly Gryffindor free."

"It is well done Harry"

"Umm, thanks." The teen said as he sat down on the couch closest to the door.

Severus and Lucius followed his example and sat together on the love seat enabling them to face their son.

"So where do we start?" asked Harry.

"I suppose we should start with, how you have been feeling lately. Have you noticed any changes in your physical appearance, magic, or mind?" Severus inquired.

"Nothing you say will leave the room." Lucius added quickly wanting to reassure their son of their confidentiality.

The raven haired teen looked at the couple hesitating before answering.

"Yes, starting over the summer, I have, gained a few new skills. I seem to heal faster than normal, I can hear better than before, too much sometimes it gives me headaches; my magic is   
stronger and lashes out easier, my emotions are all over the place, and I seem to have acquired a taste for black pudding, which I hated before. Oh yes and let's not forget I tried to eat the toad!" the teens volume rising as he went on.

The more their childe spoke the more worked up he seemed to get, but, as he seemed to be mostly in control, Lucius and Severus let him continue.

"I told Ron about a few things and he said I could be coming into my magical inheritance early, so I went to the library and looked it up. The symptoms didn't quite match so I kept looking, and found out it is likely I am getting a freaking creature inheritance along with my early magical inheritance!" The teen continued his rant.

"That was well reasoned, and quite correct." Lucius interrupted calmly hoping to encourage the teen to relax.

"Great, just what I need." they heard their son mumble.

Louder he asked, "Professor Snape, do you know if the Potters had any creature blood in their line?"

"No Harry they did not." Severus said feeling his son growing anxious.

"Then how did I become a, a, am I a, a Vampire?" the boy asked softly.

Severus felt his son anxiety and nervousness as his own, and he reached out to his son, placing a hand on his knee. The teen unconsciously relaxed a bit until Lucius answered his question.

"Yes Harry you are, in fact you are a full blooded Vampire, born, not created." Lucius informed him.

"If I was born this way, why am I only now showing signs? And how could I possibly be born a Vampire when my parents didn't have any creature blood?!" the teen asked getting louder as he went.

"Calm down Childe and we will answer your questions, and though we will not force you to stay, you should try to remain and hear us out no matter how hard it is to hear." Lucius said.

They watched as their son took several deep breaths.

"Alright, I will try." he said.

"Very well, first you are as we already discussed you are a full blooded vampire, born not bitten. This is one of the reasons you are only now showing signs of vampirism. When a born vampire reaches the age of inheritance, they begin to gain enhanced senses, and a craving for blood. A vampire's body craves blood because their body stops producing appropriate amounts of iron and thus must be supplemented. To do this their bodies adapted, craving blood and growing retractable blood-teeth. You still can and need to eat food, but it will need to be supplemented with human blood, and yes you can go out in the sun, just be sure to wear extra sun block cream, as you will burn easier." Severus explained the particulars of being a Vampire to his son.

"I, I don't think I can do that, I can't just go around biting people." Severus looked closely at his son, who was looking a little ill, and sighed. Thankfully Lucius respond before he could say something snarky.

"You have to drink blood Harry; you don't have to accost innocent school girls in a dark ally." Lucius said somewhat amused.

"In fact there are several ways to have blood donated to you, but we will discuss that later, as you won't need it for several months yet." Severus continued.

"What do you mean I won't need it? I just about killed the Toad-Face today until you came in and you" he stopped mid sentence, "I, I, drank from you didn't I?" Harry said quietly.

"Yes Harry you did, I gave it to you freely so you can stop feeling guilty and ashamed; your attack of Umbridge was caused by a combination of things. It was bad timing on Umbridge's part as the witch tortured you too close to your first blood rage. You snapped as is usual for a fledgling's first feeding. It is all natural so stop feeling embarrassed and guilty!" Severus said a little testily. He could feel his son's guilt and embarrassment, and as much as he cared for the Childe, it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Sev," Lucius whispered in warning.

"Listen Harry, you will need to drink blood, donated blood, to supplement your food, but right now you need not worry about it."

"I don't understand, why I won't need to worry about it!?" the teen asked frustrated.

"When a Born Vampire comes into their inheritance and gains their vampire abilities they are labeled a Fledgling or a Childe," Lucius noted his son's look of comprehension and smirked, "Yes that is why I called you Childe earlier. Anyway, for the first months after the newly turned Childe's inheritance, they drink only from their parents. This strengthens the Parent-Childe bond, allowing the parents to help their Childe with the increase in their senses, magic and emotion, as well as allowing time for the fledgling to adapt to their new lifestyle"

"Well then we have a really big problem because my parents are dead!" the teen shouted as he stood up from the couch.

Severus sent a wave of calm to his son, and watched as the teen collapsed back to the couch, placing his head in his hands.

"Let me tell you a story Harry, it will help to answer your questions. Firstly know this; it is possible for males, especially those with creature blood, to carry and give birth to their own children, in other words, it is possible for a child to have two biological fathers." Severus looked over at Harry to find he was listening with curiosity, though he was feeling confused, and scared.

"Now," Severus continued, "A little over fifteen years ago, there was bonded vampire couple, both were males, and they were happy together. Several months after they were bonded, they found out they were going to have a baby. Both were very excited and loved the child very much, even before it was born. Just a bit over eight months later they gave birth to a baby boy, both parents loved their child very much and they spent one and a half happy months together. But one night, when the husbands were out on their first date since the birth of their son, their child was kidnapped. Though the Parent-Childe bond had gone cold and silent, the parents searched franticly and for many years, but they were unable find their son. That is until he started to come into his inheritance and broke through whatever spell or potion was blocking the bond." Severus concluded as he watched his son.

Severus could see his son putting together the pieces of the puzzle, but refusing to accept them.

"What does this have to do with me Snape!" the teen asked harshly.

Severus and Lucius sighed, their son was getting defensive, and this was not going to end well.

"The kidnapped child was you Harry, and Severus and I were the Husbands. You are our son Harry; you were taken from us and somehow ended up with the Potters. But you are our son." Lucius said gently, holding his husbands hand tightly for support, as they waited for their son's reaction.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. He knew it was hysterical laughter, but he could not mange to stop. From the moment Snape had started that damned story, he knew this is how it was going to end. From the beginning of the conversation, he could tell that the two were hiding something, but he never would have guessed it was this. He was their son, Merlin, he was their son! He suddenly stopped laughing as he realized what that meant. He was not the Potters son, he didn't have to live with the Dursleys' the Blood Wards would never have worked, they would not have taken as he shared no blood with them, and Dumbledore had to have known! He suffered years of abuse at the Dursleys' and he never needed to be there, and that old man had known it!

"I'm gonna kill him!" he hissed angrily, feeling nothing but cold fury for the Headmaster.

Though he was unaware of it, his anger was causing the temperature of the room to rise, and his magic to swirl around him as he stormed to the door.

"Harry!"

He ignored the voice, 'he thought it was Lucius', as he pulled open the door.

"Harry! Stop this instant!" a harsh voice commanded.

Harry instantly froze, his hand still on the door handle. That voice was one that he had learned to obey straight away over the past four years. That was the voice that every student listened for and immediately abided by in during potions, as it frequently averted disaster.

Harry started suddenly as two warm arms surrounded him, calming him, and lulling him into a malleable state.

"Tha's cheating," Harry slurred, knowing that one of his father's was using the bond to manipulate his emotions.

"I can and I will A leanbh, as it is what is best for you. We can't have you going around and murdering un-named people can we?" came the velvety smooth voice of Snape, 'his other father, his   
mind supplied' as he was lulled to sleep.

As he fell unconscious Harry had three thoughts; One, he was going to kill the Headmaster, Two, his parents, his two male parents, were alive, and Three his whole life had been a lie. Oh he was so not looking forward to waking up.

A/N: Okay so here was the next Chapter. A very important Chapter so naturally, it had to kick my bum. I am not sure how happy I am with it, but it was as good as it was going to get so yah. Harry's thoughts are supposed to be a bit erratic and rambly as I was trying to portray his crazy and confused emotions. Any who, now that the family is aware they are family, the bonding can begin! I will try however, to not rush to the immediate love and acceptance of each other, after all, they have quite the past. I think next chapter we will find out what happened to Umbridge, and Marvolo's reaction to the Boy-who-lived being his long lost Godson.

Thanks for reading,  
Magicscales166


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
"Regular speech"  
'Personal thoughts'  
Irish Celtic Translations:  
*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart  
*A leanbh (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mhac= my son

As he fell unconscious Harry had three thoughts; One, he was going to kill the Headmaster, Two, his parents, his two male parents, were alive, and Three his whole life had been a lie. Oh he was so not looking forward to waking up.

Chapter 8

Lucius sat in the comfy dark brown recliner across from its matching couch, watching his son sleep. The teen had been out since Severus had used the bond to prevent him from going on a rampage, almost twelve hours ago. Due to the sudden disappearance of the DADA professor, all class had been canceled for the day, while the Headmaster and Heads of House tried to either find the professor, or figure out what to do next. Severus was currently in the Headmasters office, theorizing with Dumbledore, and waiting for the Aurors. Honestly, Lucius rather glad to be here with his son, trying to process events and planning revenge for the Bitch that dared to hurt his Childe. Just remembering the way the witch had acted, and the things she said was enough to cause his vampire instincts to surface.

*Flash Back*

Lucius watched as his husband gently guided their shell-shocked son out of the classroom, before slowly turning to face the disgusting harpy of a woman who thought she would harm his son. Rage burned through him at the site of the pathetic witch still huddled in the corner of the room. Lucius took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, after all, wouldn't due to kill the vile woman too soon. There was no doubt in his mind that this woman was going to die, but now was neither the time nor the place, and Lucius knew his husband and his son's godfather would want to be a part of her slow and painful demise. Taking a final deep breath, he strode purposely over to the woman his body language mildly threatening.

"What possible reason-could you have-for using an illegal Dark Artifact on a student of this institute, much less my son?" Lucius inquired his tone icy smooth.

Umbridge, apparently taking the fact that Lucius was not yelling as a good sign, squared her shoulders and pulled herself up to her full, diminutive, height before defending her actions.

"Mister Potter is, quite frankly, a menace. To long has his misbehavior gone unnoticed and unpunished. He challenged my authority in my own classroom, and he was simply being shown that his unruly actions will no longer be tolerated. Now I found out the boy has filthy creature blood, it's no wonder he acts like a demon. He will of course be writing lines about that." She finished confidently, seeming to forget that Lucius had said the boy was his.

Throughout the hag's explanation Lucius was steadily losing control of his vampire instincts, and the second she said his son had filthy blood and had the nerve to call his Childe a demon, all control was gone.

Lucius violently shoved Umbridge against the wall, fangs bared, his wand at her neck.

"You dare insult my son! The boy is worth more than you will ever be, and you Madame have just signed your own death warrant." Lucius hissed through clenched teeth.

Unable to contain his rage, he sent a harsh sting hex at the woman, wishing the wards on the castle would let him use something stronger, the cruciatus for example. He did however relish the shriek of pain and surprise that issued from her mouth as the hex left long whip like whelps across her body.

"You-You- Homosexual- ,"

"Oh do be quite, Langlock, Incarcerous!"Lucius said rapidly, a smirk breaking out on his face.

"I absolutely cannot wait for the real torture to begin, but I am rather pressed for time." he said as he summoned parchment and a quill from the soon to be ex-professors desk.

He quickly wrote a letter to Marvolo, briefing him on recent events, and requesting the "best" accommodations for the guest he was sending.

"Now then," Lucius said as he attached the letter to Umbridge, "I believe that we will be saying goodbye, for now at least, but never fear, your accommodations will be provided by a Lord. A 

Dark Lord in fact, I am sure you will be quite comfortable until my husband and I come and play." Lucius said perfectly polite.

Umbridge's eyes widened and her breathing picked up as she realized what "Lord" Lucius was talking about.

"I will see you later Delores." He said with one final smirk before enabling the port key Marvolo had given them for emergencies.

*End Flash Back*

Yes, Lucius couldn't wait to really give that woman what she had coming, but he knew in the meantime, her stay at Riddle Manor would not be a pleasant one.

Just as Lucius finished his musings, the teen lying across from him began to move sitting up a bit, and assessing steel blue eyes, met mistrusting vivid green ones. For a moment, neither father  
nor son moved or spoke; both watching each other cautiously. It was Harry who finally broke the silence.

"You cheated," he accused.

Lucius let out a warm chuckle, "That my Childe, wasn't cheating; Slytherins do not cheat, we use our resources." Lucius said smugly.

"Oh is that what you snakes call it these days," Harry replied almost teasingly.

Lucius ignored his son's cheeky comment, choosing instead to inform Harry of the true culprit.

"It was not I who, as you say, tricked you anyway; it was your *Da."Lucius watched as the teen startled very slightly at the word "Da."

"Da?" Harry tentatively inquired.

"Severus," Lucius clarified. "I know you may not want to accept this yet but we are your parents, and when you were little we decided that Severus would be your Da, and I would be your 

*Athair." The blond man said his voice full of suppressed emotion.

"Oh, right," the boy said awkwardly seemingly unable to think of anything else to say.

Lucius looked over his son who seemed to be becoming more tense and overwhelmed by the minute. Though Harry hid it well, Lucius could tell the boy was anxious by the way he fidgeted, and glanced contently towards the door.

"Um Professor, where are we exactly?" the teen questioned.

"We are in the dungeons of naturally, more specifically, we are in the quarters that Severus and I share." Lucius replied lightly, trying to alleviate some of the teen's anxiety.

"And where is Sna-Professor Snape?"

"He was in a meeting with the Headmaster, but he is now right behind you." Lucius informed his son with a smirk.

Both men laughed when their Childe whipped his head around, his eyes widening.

"Really need to pay better attention to my surroundings." they heard the boy mutter to himself.

Severus walked over to Lucius, kissing him lightly on the lips before sitting on the arm of the recliner, focusing his attention solely on his son. Severus smirked inwardly at the confused and slightly grossed out look on his Childe's face, it truly was priceless.

"How are you feeling?" Severus inquired.

"I'm fine." came the quite reply.

Severus took a moment to look over the Childe and nodded, finding no hidden injuries or illness.

"Well now that we are both here, I am sure you have questions." Lucius said inviting their son to satisfy his curiosity, and hopefully help with some of the confusion and distrust he could feel  
through the budding Parent-Childe bond.

The husbands watched as their son's face transformed, going from the typical if slightly more intelligent Gryffindor mask, to a cunning, calculating Slytherin look. Both men thought the latter expression looked more natural on the young man's face. Suddenly, the teen shot up from his spot on the couch, and began pacing in front of the fireplace. It seemed that Lucius' question had opened the floodgates on their son's emotions, as he franticly paced back and forth mumbling to himself. Finally the young man looked over to them, and said one word,

"How?"

"How what Childe?" Harry heard Snape ask quietly, after glancing quickly at his husband.

"Everything!" Harry shouted exasperatedly, as he unconsciously began to pace again. "How can you-"he pointed and Lucius, "Be my father, and you-" he pointed as Severus, "-be my mother!  
How did I end up a Potter if I'm really your son! How do I know you're not lying! If it's true, how are we handling this, how do we keep it from the Headmaster!" Harry yelled arms gesturing  
forcefully to the door. "How do I know you won't treat me like them?" Harry finished softly.

Harry hadn't meant for that last part to slip out, and he was afraid to look up and see his par-Professors, reactions.

"*Mo Mhac, we will answer your questions, but first you need to relax." Snape said. Harry was taken aback by the comforting, but firm tone the Professor used, even though he had heard it when they were talking earlier.

"Why don't you sit down and we can have some tea while we talk." Professor Malfoy suggested mildly.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, before sitting back on the comfortable couch he had woken up on, his head falling into his hands.

Someone must have conjured a pot of tea, because the next thing he knew, Snape was handing him a cup of strong looking tea. Harry cautiously took a sip, enjoying the slightly bitter taste that had been muted with a bit of cream. Harry also thought that it may have been laced with a mild calming draught, but he thought that was probably for the better. He was hoping the tea would sooth his throat, which was beginning to burn again, but though it tasted lovely, it did not help to sooth the ache. Harry thought he felt his pare-Professors' eyes on him as he drank, but when he looked up they where each engrossed in their own drink.

"Now, which of your questions did you want answered first?" The blond man asked setting down his tea.  
Harry followed his example and put his tea down as he contemplated which question he wanted answered first. He finally decided he needed to ask about the mechanics of males having children, before he asked any further questions, as to him, it just seemed to incredible to be real.

"Alright, my first question is how exactly can two men create and carry a child to term? I have done a bit of research about creature inheritances, but nowhere did they mention that men could give birth to their own children." Harry asked genuinely curious, and determined to get answers to his questions.

SMSLMSLNMS

Severus and Lucius exchanged glances and took a second to feel proud of the way their son was conducting himself before answering his question.

"Though I am thrilled to see you taking advantage of the library, you won't find Male Pregnancy in any of the books at Hogwarts. It is not an overly common occurrence anymore, and is generally only taught to Pure-Blood families with the possibility of creature inheritances'." Severus began.

"As to the physical act of creating the child," Lucius continued. "It is much the same as with a male and female couple except for the fact that the intercourse is of course Ana-"

"Okay, way too much information there! I really don't need mental images of you two having...well you know!" Harry interrupted quickly.

Lucius smirked at his son's embarrassment before continuing.

"After intercourse takes place if the submissive partner is a bearer, and both partners want a child, the submissive can become pregnant. A magical womb is created in which to house the fetus until birth. Do you understand so far?" Lucius inquired.

"Yes, but how exactly is the baby created, and how does it, well, I mean how is it born?" Harry asked somewhat awkwardly.

Severus took over from there.

"No one is quite sure how the child is created. Many studies have been done but the only thing they could say definitively, is that the fetus which develops is genetically and magically the offspring of both parents. As for the birth, it can be done either naturally or through a Muggle Caesarian Section. If the bearer decides to give birth naturally, they simply wait for nature to take its course, and allow a channel to form between the magical womb, and the Anus. The delivery is similar to a female giving birth after that. If a Caesarian is chosen they simply schedule a date and have the surgery performed." Severus explained, watching his son closely.

Instead of being disgusted or embarrassed, the teen actually seemed quite interested in what he had to say, 'A vast change from potions class' Severus thought to himself.

The men stayed silent for a moment, giving their son a chance to digest all that he had been told.

After a few brief seconds the Childe spoke, asking another question.

"I understand, and it makes a lot of since. Is there a way to determine if you are a Bearer or not?"

"Yes there is a potion that can be administered." Severus said.

"Alright. Now what proof do you have that I am your Childe, and how did I end up with the Potters if I really am yours; I know you said that your Childe was kidnapped but-'

"First, let's clear up the fact that you are very obviously doubting that you are our childe." Lucius said firmly, feeling hurt from both himself and his mate at the fact that their son did not believe he was theirs.

"In the room of requirement, you were about to go on a rampage, when you suddenly felt exhausted correct? Lucius asked.When the boy nodded, he continued.

"That was Severus, influencing the bond that he shares with you. A Parent-Childe bond. Had you not been our childe, his attempts would have meant nothing, and you would have continued on to kill whomever it was you were going after." Lucius informed the raven haired teen.

"I do feel drawn to the both of you, I want, I need to be near you." The messy haired childe admitted quietly.

"It is all part of the bond." Severus said. "If you recall in the Room of Requirement we informed you that you would be feeding form us for the first few months, and use us to help control your new instincts and amplified emotions. That need to be near us is part of it. It insures that you can always find us easily, and we you. You will need to feed again before you return to the tower as I can both see and feel that your thirst has returned." Severus finished.

Harry gave Severus a look he could not quite interpret before the teen had cleared it, and moved on with the conversation.

"So how did I end up with the Potters, and more importantly what do we do now?" the teen asked anxiously.

"We are not sure how you ended up with James and Lilly," Lucius said. "Though we searched, we could find no trace of you after you were taken from us."

"As for what we are going to do now, it is our hope, our wish to get to know you, to show you we love you still, despite the years that have separated us. In other words we want you to be our son, and not just in name." Severus said his voice thick with emotion.

"So… you want me, even though you've hated me for four years?" the boy asked them, the skepticism clear in his voice.

"Yes, we want you, you're our son!"Severus said passionately. "I know that I treated you horribly, but you were, I thought you were the son of a hated enemy, that Potter's child was allowed to live while mine was taken from me! I know I was wrong, but please trust that I will and do love you Mo Mhac!" Severus said reaching for his son, only to have the Childe lean away from his touch.

Severus tried to not to show how much his Childe's actions hurt him, but he knew that both his Mate and Childe could feel his pain as they reacted to it through the bond.

"What can we do to convince you we are sincere?" Lucius asked the teen, desperate to soothe his mates hurt.

"I-I don't know." the small teen replied.

"A memory," Severus said suddenly.

"What?" Lucius said over at looking at his husband.

"What if we show you a few of our memories?" Severus said again, desperation leaking into his voice.

"Umm, okay," their son said sounding both willing and unsure.

"A wonderful idea A Chuisle, I will be right back with the Pensieve." Lucius said as he dashed off to retrieve their personal Pensieve.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry watched as the blond Professor ran to get the Pensieve, feeling completely rung out. He had gotten the answers to some of his questions, now he just had to figure out what to do with them. His paren-Professors words swirled in his head, logic fighting with his emotions. He knew that they were his parents, and he understood that they had not wanted to give him up.  
Logically he understood why Snape treated him the way he did; Understanding emotionally however, was a different story. He was angry at his parents for not for him looking longer, he hated Snape for the way he had treated him, and he desperately wanted to both love and be loved by them all at the same time. All in all he was an emotional mess.

Harry saw that Professor Malfoy had returned, and that his parents were now putting silvery memories into the Pensieve assumedly for him to view. He swallowed nervously, feeling his throat burn, and he knew he would need to feed again. In fact he had known before his father had said that he would need to, but honestly, it was not something he was looking forward to. The idea of drinking another's blood just grossed him out.

"Harry," the Potions Master called softly trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Harry replied tiredly.

"The Pensieve is ready; you can enter whenever you are." Severus told him.

"You're not coming in with me." Harry said panicking slightly as he looked between the two men.

"No, we think this is something you need to do alone." Severus said.

"But never fear," Lucius said gently, "We will be waiting for you when you are done."

Harry took a deep breath before placing his hand in the shimmering liquid, and was sucked into his parent's memories.

*Memories*

"Love, I… I'm pregnant" Severus said looking at Lucius nervously.

"Truly A Chuisle?*" asked the blond asked. Harry could see the blond Professors eyes alight with hope.

Harry watched as, Snape nodded, his hands moving to cradle the as of yet nonexistent baby bump. Harry looked way briefly as Lucius pulled his husband into a passionate kiss, before his hands joined Snape's on stomach to rest over their Childe. 

The scene swirled and Harry was suddenly in another memory, this one showing a very pregnant Snape lying on the same couch, the same one Harry had been on earlier, with his husband kneeling in front of him, rubbing his stomach gently and speaking quietly to the bulging belly.

"Now my little one you must be still and let your Da rest." The blond encouraged his Childe.

"Love, you do know he is not going to listen to you, right? The little imp will do whatever he pleases, and at the moment that seems to include making it impossible for me to sleep at night. If I  
didn't know better I would swear the Child was one of those nocturnal Vampires the Muggles have dreamed up." Snape said gruffly, but his small smile and his hand gently rubbing his stomach to sooth the infant within gave away his true feelings. 

"Of course She will listen to me, wont you my lovely" Lucius said to his husbands stomach. "You're going to be Athair's girl aren't you." He crooned.

Severus started his hand going to his side rubbing tenderly. "Your irritating him Lucius, he does not appreciate being called a girl."

"Humph," Lucius pouted.

"You know little one, your Athair and I will love you no matter what you are." Severus said softly as he stroked his bulging stomach once more. 

Harry felt tears in his eyes as he realized that his parents really did love and want him, as he was swept into another memory, the day of his birth.

"One more push A Chuisle, you can do it!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Waaa, Waaa"

"Congratulations gentlemen, you are now the fathers of a healthy baby boy!" a bubbly nurse informed the couple. 

The dominant husband leaned in, gently brushing kiss to his mate's lips.

"A Chuisle mo chroi*, he is beautiful, our son has your looks, but my eyes, you did so well."

Harry barely had time to register his birth before he was pulled into another memory, and this memory already felt darker than the others.

"I had such a wonderful time love; it was good to get out for a bit, just the two of us, though I did miss my sweet childe."Severus informed his husband with a crooked smile.

Lucius glanced at his husband giving him a small smile as he replied "Yes A Chuisle, it was good to spend some uninterrupted time together, bu-." The smile slid off his face as the couple walked hand in hand to the front door, which they had just noticed was ajar.

Both men pulled out their wands and cautiously entered the house. The young woman that had been watching their child was lying lifeless on the floor, blood pooling around her from a cutting hex to the throat. Both men rushed to their child's room to find their son's cradle knocked over, blankets spilling out, their child nowhere in sight.

Harry was horrified at the scene he had witnessed, and the horrible feeling of despair both is parents were clearly showing. Tears freely poured down Harry's face as he watched his parents search for him franticly for months before finally losing hope, as the bond became quite, and no sign of their son, of him, was found.

*End Memories*

Harry was violently ejected from the pensive and into the waiting arms of one of his fathers.

He knew that he was crying hysterically but he could do nothing to control it and when he suddenly found his face pressed up against an inviting neck, he did not hesitate to bite down. He knew now for certain that it was Lucius, his Athair, who was holding him, as this blood was much different than Severus', his Da's, had been.

Instead of the warm savory taste he had been expecting, he sucked in a mouthful of blood that tasted of creamy mint and dark chocolate. The flavor gave of a sense of power and safety, though a different form of safety than his Da gave him, but it suited his Athair perfectly. Harry drank a few more mouthfuls before gently licking the wound closed, though he continued to suckle at his Athair's neck occasionally until he fell in to an exhausted, though peaceful sleep.

A/N: Alright well there it was Chapter 8! I hope it was okay, it is kind of a filler chapter.  
I know that Harry was acting kind of childish at the end, but as a fledgling, his emotions are all out of whack, not to mention the emotional upheaval he has been through. a Happy Reading,

Magicscales


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chapter 10  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
Irish Celtic Translations:  
*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart  
*A leanbh (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mhac= my son  
* A leanbh na páirte= My dear child *A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart

Harry drank a few more mouthfuls before gently licking the wound closed, though he continued to suckle at his Athair's neck occasionally until he fell in to an exhausted, though peaceful sleep.

Chapter 9

"Ugh" Harry groaned as he sat up, remembering his embarrassing emotional outburst and subsequent feeding from his Athair.

"Merlin, I acted like such a baby," Harry muttered as he ran a hand through his messy locks.

"It's all part of being a fledgling." A soft velvet voice said from behind him, causing Harry to jump slightly and grab for his wand.

"By the Founders! Do you have to sneak up on people like that?" Harry said exasperatedly as he loosed his grip on his wand.

"Yes." his Da said with a smirk.

Harry just glowered good-naturedly at his Potions Professor.

"As a fledgling, you will be prone to emotional outbursts, sudden exhaustion, and the need to feed from and be near your Athair and I." The raven haired man continued to explain. "It will only last six months to a year; this stage in a Born Vampires' development is comparable to a human infant's stage of development." he finished.

"Wonderful." Harry snarked.

"I would not worry about it too much." Lucius said and Harry felt a brief moment of shock as the blond wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and rested his chin on the man's shoulder.

'It's so weird to see them like that.' Harry thought to himself, as he watched his parents interact.

"Now unfortunately you need to head back to Gryffindor tower before you are missed." The blond man said.

"And do not be surprised if you are called into a meeting with the Headmaster and the Heads of House, as you were the last assigned detention on the night that Umbridge disappeared." the potions master warned.

Harry suddenly felt uneasy; he glanced at his Da subconsciously seeking the man's reassurance. The man must have felt his unease through the bond, as Harry suddenly felt a wave of safety and comfort sweep through him.

"Harry, whatever is the problem." Severus asked him softly.

"I –just, I want to stay here." Harry mumbled softly. "I hate the tower, I have to play the golden boy, and be nice to Weaslett and Granger; then there's the fact that I really don't care for the 

Headmaster at the moment and I am afraid that if I see him again it will end badly, for him at least, and I don't know what to do about us." Harry rambled out, only a hint of his anxiety and   
frustration leaking through.

"*A leanbh na páirte, it will be fine. For now we will keep our relationship a secret, telling only a select few. This will help prevent Dumbledore from finding out, and allow you to continue as normal. We cannot do anything about you staying in the tower at the moment, but know that if things get bad you can come here." Severus told him comfortingly.

"Though you will have to be careful not to be seen." Lucius added.

"What happens when this gets out?" Harry asked. He knew that no matter what you did, secrets always came out, especially at Hogwarts.

"We have a safe place we can go to if the need arises, and you have someone on the outside that will look after you should something happens to us." Lucius informed him

"Not that it will." Severus hurried to reassure him.

"It had better not, I just found you, I don't want to lose you again." Harry said firmly. He didn't think he could take if he lost his fathers' now; no matter how awkward things between them were at the moment.

Thinking of his parents in this manner got Harry thinking, what was he supposed to call them? In his mind, Harry went back and forth between calling his fathers "Da" and "Athair" and Professors Snape and Malfoy, but calling them something out loud was a different matter.

"What am I supposed to call you?" Harry asked the men suddenly, unable to think of a different way to ask.

"Well, I hope that eventually you will be able to call us Athair and Da, but until you feel comfortable with that, I suppose Lucius and Severus will have to do." Lucius said, knowing his son was not ready for such familiarity yet.

"You will however have to call us Professor or sir in class." Snape added.

"Oh but it would be worth the looks on the students faces if I called you Da in the middle of class." Harry said chuckling at the mental image of Hermione falling into her cauldron in shock.

"While I agree it would be entertaining, lets save that until it is safe for our connection to be known." Severus said.

"You really need to go now Childe; do you think you need to feed before you leave?" Lucius asked gently.

Harry focused on his thirst for a moment, but found the burning need to be nearly nonexistent.

"No, I'm fine." Harry said feeling slightly relived. He still felt uncomfortable drinking his parents' blood.

"Alright, then it is time for you to go Harry." Severus said firmly but soothingly.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you later then." Harry said feeling despondent.

His parents must have felt his mood plummet, as they both made as if to embrace or physically sooth him, but he was glad when they refrained; he was not quite ready for that kind of interaction.

"It will be fine Harry everything will work out, and we will look after you." Lucius tried to reassure his son.

"Yah, I'll try to keep that in mind." Harry said as he walked to the door. "Oh, before I forget, can I tell a few trustworthy people some of this?" Harry asked as he gestured between himself and his parents.

Harry watched as his fathers' shared a glance, seeming to question the safety and necessity of Harry's request. Finally Lucius ended Harry's fear that his request would be rejected.

"If, and only if, you are sure they will not willingly or unwillingly betray your confidence can you tell them. Harry this is something that needs to be kept as quite as possible for the time being."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief,"I know as spell that can keep them from being forced to talk and they would never betray me willingly." Harry said strongly.

"Just be careful A leanbh." Severus said, and Harry could clearly hear the man's worry and love in his voice.

"Good Night Prof-Severus, Lucius." Harry said. Stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar names as he started to walk out the door.

"Good Night Childe." They said in unison.

"And Harry?"

Harry turned around curiously.

"Yes?"

"Severus and I will be leaving the castle for a short while, but if you need us, come to our quarters and wait, be sure to remember the rout as you leave. The password is "*A rún mo chroí"

Harry nodded his understanding.

"May I ask where you're going?" his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You may ask of course, but in this case I think we will decline to answer." Lucius said smoothly.

"Will you be safe?" Harry asked. He could not help but worry about them.

"Yes imp, we will be perfectly safe, now go." Snape said with a shooing gesture.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going, sheesh. You find out you have long lost parents and hours' later their kicking you out of the house." Harry teased as he closed the door, stepping out into the   
corridor.

"Now to find Ron and the Twins." Harry murmured.

After searching for nearly an hour, Harry found the three read heads on the Quidditch pitch, testing one of Fred and George's new inventions.

"Hey you three, we need to talk. I have something important to tell you."

"Alright, Har-"

"-just give us a minute to this mess-"

"-and you will have our undivided attention." The twins said cheerfully.

Harry laughed as he watched the twins pack up their supplies, before looking over at Ron, who he found was watching him intensely.

"Is everything okay Harry." He asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's, it's just a little crazy and unexpected." Harry said suddenly nervous about how his best friends would take the news.

"All right Harry-"

"-Were all packed-

"and ready to go."

"Well common then, I just found out about this great new place to talk without being over heard." Harry said as he led them to the Room of Requirement.

"Wow, this place is great! How did you find it?" Ron asked Harry as he looked around the room in amazement.

Harry took a deep breath, this was it, "Professor Snape showed me."

"WHAT!" the three Wesley's shouted in unison.

Harry took another breath and after using the spell to keep them from being forced to say anything about it, Harry told them all he had learned. Speaking to the fire, as he was afraid to watch their reactions, he told them about the Umbridge and the Blood quill, about him being a Vampire, and that Snape and Malfoy were his biological parents.

As he finished his story, he reluctantly looked up and waited for their reactions which he was sure were going to be explosive.

SMSLMSLNMS

Lucius and Severus watched as their son cheekily left their rooms. Lucius looked over at his husband and saw a look of intense worry flash across his handsome features.

"Don't worry so much Love, he will be fine. He has lived this long in his masks, and he must have a few trustworthy friends that will help him through anything that comes up."  
Severus sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks much like his son had earlier.

"I know, I just can't help but be concerned. We just found him and there is so much to make up for, so much left to tell him, and you have to admit the boy has a knack for attracting trouble."

"Hmm, he does doesn't he? But he also has an aptitude for getting out of it. You would know that best my love, with the amount of time you spent complaining about how he always went unpunished for his dangerous escapades." Lucius said as he wrapped his arms around his husband tenderly.

Severus didn't respond verbally, instead he turned in his Mates arms and when they were face to face, he passionately brought their mouths together in a fiery kiss. Severus poured all of his emotions form the last few days into that kiss, and Lucius let the man do as he wanted, for a bit anyway. A few short seconds later, Lucius took control of the kiss, demanding entrance to his Mates mouth, and when access was granted, Lucius' tongue began plundering, mapping out every nook and cranny, until his love made delicious whining sounds at the back of his throat. 

Eventually the two men broke apart panting heavily.

"As much as I would like to continue this," Lucius said breathily. "We do have to be going, we have an appointment that we must keep." The blond said a vindictive glint forming in his eye.

"Yes, I think this could be just what we need to relax a bit." Severus agreed, ready for a good round of torture with the woman who harmed his son.

The two men went over to the hearth and tossed in a hand full of floo powder. As two of Marvolo's most trusted friends and Death Eaters, they were granted access to his untraceable floo   
connection; it was both password protected and warded so that only someone wearing the Dark Mark or someone, personally invited by Marvolo could come through. The two men shared one more passion filled kiss before stepping in and being whisked away.

SMSLMSLNMS

Marvolo sat at his desk looking over a report from one of his spies at the Ministry, when two of his truest and most trusted friends stepped out from his floo.

"Ah, Lucius, Severus I was wondering when you were going to show up." Marvolo greeted.

"Quite the interesting guest you sent for me to entertain Lucius, though I do wish the note had been a bit more informative. After all "The Bitch needs to die, please keep her in your best dungeon accommodations we will be by to play later." does not tell me much except that you were in an exceptionally a foul mood; really Lucius did you have to be so crass?" Marvolo said   
ribbingly.

"Well it was an exceedingly stressful evening Marvolo." Lucius stated tiredly.

"And why pray tell was it so difficult?" Marvolo inquired. He secretly hoped that whatever it was had something to do with his missing Godson, but he did not want to give himself false hope.   
After all the Childe had been missing for years, and they had been at Hogwarts less than a week; that was hardly enough time to search through the entire Fifth year student populace.

"We found her torturing a pureblood student with a Blood Quill Marvolo, she was making him write 'I will not defy authority' it was horrible." Lucius said and Marvolo heard anger creeping into the man's tone.

"Well then she certainly deserves what she has coming." Marvolo said, feeling outraged on the young purebloods behalf.

"The child Marvolo, was your Godson." Severus said quietly, fearing his friend's reaction to such news.

A pregnant silence sounded the trio, and an icy chill engulfed the room.

Marvolo thought at first he must have misunderstood, but as his brain caught up with what his friend had said, a hailstorm of emotions flooded him. His first feelings were relief and happiness; they had found their son, his Godson! But then the thought of that toad like woman harming his Godson, caused a cold fury to overtake him. Marvolo could feel his magic seeping out into the room, but he was powerless to reign it back in. He had not lost control like this in a great many years, and the fact that he was losing control now, showed everyone in the room just how upset he really was.

"Marvolo, he is alright, we spent the last several hours talking with him, explaining a few things, and the Childe has fed from the both of us. He is safe, and he is strong, it will be fine." Severus said reassuringly, thinking that he had had to do entirely too much of it lately, but not really minding.

As Severus spoke Marvolo managed to pull his magic back in. He would wait to take out his rage on the vindictive witch currently living on borrowed time in his dungeon.

"Who is he, how did you find him, are sure it is wise for him to remain at Hogwarts, I can arrange to have a tutor to come here to finish his educ-"

"Marvolo, one question at a time please." Lucius said trying not to smile as the mighty Dark Lord turned into a babbling idiot at the thought of his Godson being found.

"Yes the boy is fine and for the time being, it is best he stay at Hogwarts. However, if complications arise, we will of course take up your offer to have the Childe live and study here." Lucius answered, trying to avoid telling the man exactly who his godson was.

"I am sure the boy is overwhelmed, but when can I see him?" Marvolo asked almost pleadingly. He desperately wanted to see the boy, to reassure him that he would always be there for him, and that he cared for him despite his status as an evil Dark Lord.

"There maybe a few…complications when it comes to meeting him Marvolo." Severus informed the man slowly. He was trying to avoid hurting Marvolo; he knew the man would be devastated when he realized he had tried to kill his own Godchild.

Marvolo looked at the two men suspiciously. 'Why were they avoiding telling him who his Godson was?'

"Is the boy a Hufflepuff?" he said lightly trying to shock them into giving him some kind of information.  
Lucius who had just taken a sip of the tea a house-elf must have set up, choked and spat out a bit in a vary undignified manner. Severus looked at his husband in amusement before answering his friend's question.

"Actually Marvolo, he is a Gryffindor. Though I must admit, he is a very Slytherin Lion." Severus said enjoying the look of surprise on his friend and Lords face.

"Hmm" Marvolo was not sure how to respond to that. "Well are you going to tell me who he is?" the burgundy eyed man asked again.

"I think that perhaps we should indulge in a bit of torture before we tell you who he is," Lucius said quickly.

"Fine then let's get going." Marvolo snapped, he was starting to lose his minimal amount of patients, best friends or not.  
The men entered the dungeon and found that the witch had been chained to the wall and that a Langlock spell was still in effect. When Severus raised and inquiring eyebrow, Marvolo simply shrugged.

"She insisted on spouting off insults and accusations. The guards were tired of listening to her, her voice can be quite grating you know.

"Well there is that, but do you think we should undue it so we can hear her screams." Lucius said maliciously.

"Yes I think we will, but I will modify it so that she cannot speak, I do not wish to hear anymore of her drivel today." Marvolo said sharply. For once, he couldn't wait to be done with the torture; he wanted to know about his Godson.

"Shall we begin?" Severus asked.

"Why of course, one of you gentlemen may start." Marvolo said graciously.

"Thank you," Lucius said as he through a Cruciatus that the witch. Her screams were music to his ears.

"I told you would regret ever harming my son." Lucius reminded Umbridge as he watched her twitch with the after effects of the cures.

"My turn I think," Severus said stepping forward."You Madam, made the mistake of cutting open my son. You spilt his blood, and so I shall spill yours, Sectumsempra!" Severus shouted angrily, though he did control the strength and placement of the cuts. He did not want her to die to soon after all.

"Very nice My Love," Lucius complimented before uttering another hex, this one causing all of the muscles in Umbridge's body to rip before quickly knitting back together. It was quite a painful process.

The torment of Umbridge continued for nearly thirty minutes, Marvolo throwing in the occasional Cruciatus, but mostly, he just the Fathers have their fun. Eventually the woman could take no more, and the Mates looked to Marvolo.

"Would you like to do the honors Marvolo?" Lucius inquired.

"Of course, if you are sure?"

"We are sure Marvolo, we wouldn't have asked otherwise." Severus confirmed.

"Very well, though I will need Nagini." He said as he summand an elf.

"Whats can Is be doing for the Dark Master." The elf said with a low bow.

"Please fetch Nagini, and do be quick." He said.

The elf bowed again, and left with a pop.

"Now" Marvolo looked over at the pathetic life form on the floor of his dungeon.

"You felt the need to harm a magical child, and that in its self is reason for torture and a stint in Azkaban, but to harm my Godson, well that, that, is a heinous crime and I feel that the punishment must fit the crime, don't you?" he asked the battered hag.

The only response he got was a pain filled and rather pathetic, whine.

Marvolo was about to continue but he was interrupted by a loud pop, announcing the arrival of a house-elf.

"Yours familiar Dark Master." The elf said before quickly retreating.

"Ah good. Welcome Nagini, have a special treat for you today," Marvolo hissed in parseltongue.

"A treat Marvolo?" 

"Yes just give me a moment and you shall have it."

"Well, now that my familiar is present, I can begin. What you did to my Godson is beyond horrible, and as punishment you will become something you hate, though for a short time only, as I do   
not think it will take Nagini long to catch you. Do enjoy being a, what is it you call it, ah yes a 'filthy half breed.' Homo Hominis Mutatio Bufo!" Marvolo shouted and a muddy brown light shot from his wand, engulfing the woman.

When the color dissipated they found the place where Umbridge had been moments before, was now occupied by a large Cain Toad, though the toad still had Umbridge's unattractive very disgusted and irate looking face.

"Well Nagini do have fun, but don't eat her Cain Toads are poisonous, just make sure she is good and dead."

"What did the witch do Marvolo, I do not usually get to play with the humans you torture." Nagini asked.

"She harmed my newly found Godson," Marvolo hissed harshly.

"She hurt a Hatchling, your Hatchling! Don't worry Marvolo, Nagini will get her and rip her to shreds and leave her for the worms to devour." And with that Nagini chased after the pathetic looking Umbridge toad, who was hoping away as fast as she could.

The men watched in amusement as Marvolo's familiar chased, nipped and mauled the Umbridge toad around the dungeon cell; All of the men enjoying the panicked croaks and ribbits coming from the human faced amphibian. Roughly ten minutes later Nagini had bitten and ripped bloody toad, to pieces and the men watched as the few remaining lumps ceased their twitching.

"Well that was rather entertaining, thank you Marvolo, Nagini." Lucius said.

Marvolo nodded, "Lucius and Severus thank you Nagini," Marvolo told his familiar as he rubbed her scaly head, "As do I." Marvolo said sincerely.

"Marvolo and friends are welcome, when does Nagini get to meet the Hatchling?" Nagini asked

"Soon Nagini vary soon." Marvolo hissed, he hoped he was not lying.

Marvolo stared intently at his two friends, he was going to get his question answered, and he was going to get answered now.

"Who is my Godson?" He asked his tone leaving no room for argument, or Slytherin avoidance tactics.

Lucius and Severus must have heard it, as after clasping hands, Severus answered promptly though softly.

"Harry Potter, Marvolo. Harry Potter is your Godson." Severus said watching his reaction cautiously.

"Har-Harry Potter. I-I tried to, Merlin I kill my own Godson." Marvolo said weakly as his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

* Homo Hominis Mutatio Bufo = Human transfigure toad

A/N: Well here is Chapter 9!  
I know it is a little shorter that usual, but I got it out a lot quicker than normal as well. Before I say anything else I would like to send a big Thank You to LM Ryder, who helped inspire the transfigured Umbridge torture scene. (to LM Ryder, she wasn't a mouse, and she didn't get chased by McGonagall but I hope it was okay)

Happy Reading,

Magicscales166


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chapter 11  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, possible Sirius, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
Irish Celtic Translations:*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart*A leanbh (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mhac= my son* A leanbh na páirte= My dear child *A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart

Speaking to the fire, as he was afraid to watch their reactions, he told them about the Umbridge and the Blood quill, about him being a Vampire, and that Snape and Malfoy were his biological parents. As he finished his story, he reluctantly looked up and waited for their reactions which he was sure were going to be explosive. 

Chapter 10

"A vampire, my best friend is a vampire? Wicked!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Good on you mate!- Yeah well done" Fred and George said as they moved in for a few overly dramatic handshakes.

"Now we won't-"

"Have to keep such-"

"A close eye on our-"

"Ikkle Harrykins."

"You have two Dads to do it for us!" the twins shouted as they affectionately ruffled Harry's raven locks.

Harry shoved the playful twins away, "Get off you twats" He said even as he felt sweet relief rush through him; his friends weren't rejecting him, they were still here, and they still cared.

"Well we must be going,"

"Homework to do,"

"people to prank,"

"and Mischief to Manage!" The identical red heads said as they left the room.

Ron shook his head, "I swear those two could only be serious if their lives depended on it, and even then..." Ron trailed and off.

"So, how are you really Harry? You and I both know Snape is not your favorite person, and becoming a vampire, well that can't be easy." The redhead said watching Harry closely.

Harry sighed.

"The last few days have been crazy, and in the last twenty-four hours my whole life has gone arse over elbow, and while it is confusing, and I'm angry that I was stolen from my real parents, and that my life has been a lie, I," Harry hesitated unable to voice his feelings.

"You what mate," Ron asked gently as he moved closer wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Despite my confusion and anger, I'm, content," Harry said slowly. "I feel safe with Lucius and Severus even though we haven't had the best start to our relationship. I feel protected, and lov-wanted." Harry said looking at the floor as his face burned with embarrassment.

Ron saw his friend's mortification and quickly reassured him, "That's nothing to be embarrassed about Harry, family, a true family not those Muggles you live with, is supposed to make you feel safe and loved. Look at my dad, he loves us kids no matter what we do, and he would do anything for us, just as we would for him. That's what family does Harry; they love and protect each other."

Harry nodded but did not otherwise acknowledge his friends passionate and reassuring speech. He contemplated the fact that he really did have a family now. He had two dads that cared about him, and apparently someone outside Hogwarts that cared for him as well. Someone who would help him if, Merlin forbid, something happened to his parents. His ruminations were interrupted however by Ron's curiosity.

"So exactly what kind of super Vampire powers do you have?"

"Uh, well I have the enhanced hearing, sight and smell that we had already found out about. Um I'm a bit stronger than I was before, I have this weird connection to the Professors and I have to supplement my daily meals with blood, my parent's blood for the next several months actually." Harry said factually, though he left out the fact that he might possibly be able to carry and give birth to his own children.

While he was highly intrigued by the chance he might be able to give birth to his future children, he wasn't sure Ron was ready to hear that particular tidbit.

"Eww, okay that is just a little gross. I'm mean the thought of drinking Snape's blood makes me want to puke, it can't possible taste good. I have to say I'm glad it's you mate." Ron said looking a bit green.

"Gee thanks Ron," Harry said sarcastically. "Though honestly their blood tastes heavenly." He said. His voice taking on a dreamy quality.

"Well, too each their own I guess, but I'll have to take your word on the er- heavenly taste." Ron replied still looking a bit grossed out.

"So, any other vamp traits I should know about?" Ron asked clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Well eventually I will get a mate, I read that in one of the magical inheritance books in the library, but I don't know much else. I figured now that I know what I am I can do some more research and I can ask my parents." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Whoa, that sounds weird; saying I can actually ask my parents something I mean. I kind of like it, it feels right, strange, but right." he continued softly.

"You'll get used to it Harry, just give it time." Ron encouraged, giving Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Well we had better get going, it must be getting close to curfew." Harry said lightly.

"Yeah, we'd better go, we can talk about this more later." Ron agreed.

As they left the Room of Requirement neither boy noticed that Ron had never moved his arm from across Harry's shoulders.

SMSLMSLNMS

"Harry Potter, Marvolo. Harry Potter is your Godson." Severus said watching his reaction cautiously.

"Har-Harry Potter. I-I tried to, Merlin I tried to kill my own Godson." Marvolo said weakly as his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

"Well he took the news better than I thought he would." Lucius said with a strained smirk.

"And I suppose the fact that he didn't start throwing curses makes you believe Marvolo took the news well, despite the fact he is currently passed out on the floor?" Severus replied snarkily.

"Naturally my love; any time Marvolo receives bad news and does not start cursing anything and everything in his immediate vicinity is an occasion to be marked."

"Don't worry Luc there is still time for Marvolo to start throwing curses," Severus said teasingly before sending a lazy Enervate at Marvolo's unconscious form.

The lover watched Marvolo closely, their bodies tense, bracing for a possible attack from a disgruntle Dark Lord as he slowly returned to consciousness. The couple could pinpoint the exact moment when Marvolo regained his wits as his fists clinched momentarily, before he suddenly sprang up and began pacing the room. Though the man was muttering to himself, the two could not hear exactly what he was saying; in fact, they were not even sure he was speaking in English, as the hissing syllables sound a lot like Parseltongue.

"I suppose we should try to bring him out of this." Lucius drawled waving a hand in Marvolo's direction.

"Yes I suppose we should." Severus agreed.

Lucius heaved as sigh, before trying to gain his friends attention.

"Marvolo, Marvolo, Marvolo." Lucius looked at Severus and gave a slight shrug.

"Oh for pities sake, MARVOLO!" Severus shouted exasperatedly.

Marvolo stopped mid pace "Hmm, Oh did you say something?" the burgundy eyed man asked.

"Yes Marvolo we were trying to pull you out of your thoughts, to join us here in the present." Lucius said lightly.

"I apologize, I was trying to figure out how that old BASTARD, MANAGED TO GET ME TO USE THE KILLING CURES ON MY OWN GODSON!" Marvolo roared, he magic responding to his fury, causing the windows to rattle and a few books to fly off the shelves.

"Marvolo, My Lord please, calm down." Lucius said.

Marvolo rushed over to Lucius pressing his face close to the other man's.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down! I almost killed my Godson, do you have any idea how that makes me feel! The only reason he isn't dead is because of the magical bond between   
Godparent and Godchild!" The Dark Lord hissed between clinched teeth.

"My Lord with all due respect, that is enough!" Severus said firmly not appreciating how close the angry Dark Lord was to his mate's face.

"Drink this and sit down." he continued as he handed a Calming Draught to Marvolo.

The man quickly down the potion and collapsed into a nearby chair putting his face in his hands with a sigh.

"How can he ever forgive me?" he mumbled in despair.

"You would be surprised at how forgiving he can be Marvolo, he has after all, started to forgive me for the way I have treated him. In time, I believe he can forgive you as well." Severus told him gently.

"I cannot see how he could, but I will not stop trying to make amends." Marvolo stood up and strode determinedly over to his desk.

The men watched as their friend and leader opened a drawer and riffled through it for a few moments, before pulling out a small object. Though they couldn't see precisely what it was, they observed closely as Marvolo held the object in between his hands, much like someone praying would and began to whisper incantations over the object. After several minutes, Marvolo stopped his incanting and looked up at the waiting couple.

"I'll start my redemption with this." Marvolo said, as he held the object out to the fathers.

Lucius accepted the token and moved so that he and Severus could examine it together. They found that they were holding a blood read stone pendent, the size of a large grape. On the stone there was an intricately carved Celtic Shield Knot, and they could feel Marvolo's magic embedded in both the stone and the golden chain from which it hung. The men looked inquiringly at their friend.

"It is beautiful Marvolo, what spells have you placed on it." Severus asked.

"It is first and foremost, a portkey." Marvolo stated. "It can transport up to four people to a safe house here in the manor; Of course I will be notified immediately if it is used. The activation password is Teachglach. The chain has been charmed unbreakable, and so that it can only be removed by the person who latches it. The stone itself will warm when someone with ill intent is near my Godson. It will also help protect him against Mind Magic and Personality Altering charms and enchantments. It may also help to weaken any spells or enchantments he is already under." The burgundy eyed man concluded.

Severus and Lucius struggled to not gape openly at their sons Godfather. The amount of magic he had intricately intertwined to help protect their son was astounding.

"Thank you Marvolo, this is absolutely amazing." Lucius said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you Marvolo, we will give it to our son as soon as possible." Severus said appreciatively.

"And we will make sure he knows it is from his Godfather." Lucius added.

"I am not sure that is a good idea Lucius; after all my Godson still believes that I evil personified in the form of Lord Voldemort." Marvolo said uneasily.

"He also does not trust Dumbledore fully, if we go about this the right way, I am sure we can convince him that not everything is as it seems." said Severus.

"If you are sure that is what is best, I would be glad to meet him any time, and answer any questions he may have. I will do my best to convince him that I am not the monster many see me as."   
Marvolo stated determinedly.

"We will do our best to convince him of the same my friend." Lucius said grasping his friend's shoulder giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"We must be going Marvolo, but we will keep you up to date. "Severus said as he walked to the floo.

"Be safe my friends, and watch out for my Godson." Marvolo said as he settled behind his desk and focused on the rather large book in front of him.

The Mates flood home and collapsed on the couch, both feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. Lucius pulled Severus to him kissing him gently, lapping at his mate's lips asking for entry, which Severus quickly gave. The next several minutes were filled with groping embraces, passionate kisses, and tongues mimicking the ancient art of love making as they explored and plundered each other's mouths. Severus however brought a halt to their pleasure as Lucius left his mouth to leave a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Mff Lucius ghahh, as wonderful as this is we really need to, hmm, stop, we have class tomorrow, and we need to find a way to tell our son about his, gah, Godfather." Severus said breathlessly.

Lucius worked his way down to Severus's chest greedily sucking at his nipple through his lightweight shirt, coaxing it to hardness.

Lucius huffed, "You Severus are a kill-joy. You're also right, of course but we will finish this soon." And with that Lucius picked up his Mate and carried him to bed.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry sat next to Ron in the Great Hall, his head held up by his hand as it seemed to have gained weight during the night, and he did not have the energy to hold it up by himself. Instead of eating Harry absentmindedly pushed his eggs from one side of his plate to the other contemplating the source of his exhaustion. He had slept poorly last night, plagued by anguished filled dreams of the Third Task. This time however, it was not guilt, fear, and pain that was occupying his mind, but the strange sequence of the dreams.

It almost seemed like there were two dreams playing at once; two scenarios for the same event. The more Harry thought about this possibility the less he liked it. He was afraid that someone had tried to alter memory, and that the dreams were his minds way of fighting the spell. 

Unfortunately the dreams were also playing havoc with his sleep, causing him to wake up screaming and unable to go back to sleep. He was quite thankful for the invention of silencing charms or Ron (and his other dorm mates) wouldn't be getting any sleep either, and he would be mortified. Now that he was getting the dreams nearly every night, Harry was considering telling his fathers' about the nightmares and asking them for advice. It was a novel concept for Harry, having a trustworthy adult to take his problems to, but it was one he found he liked. Harry was brought back to the present by an elbow to the ribs, courtesy of Ron.

"Hey mate, you going to take your mail, or make the owls do it themselves?" his friend asked.

Harry looked over to find two owls legs extended patiently waiting for him to take his mail. The tawny school owl cared a letter, while a sleek grey owl Harry had not seen before, carried a package roughly the size of a deck of cards.

"Oh sorry, didn't see them." Harry muttered as he relieved the two owls of their burdens.

"Who are they from?" Ron asked after swallowing a mouthful of orange marmalade covered toast.

Harry waved his wand over the letter and the package and after assuring himself that they were not hexed, cursed, or full of Bubotuber Pus, he picked up the letter. It was from Dumbledore.

"This one is from our esteemed Head master," Harry said sarcastically. "He wishes to speak to me after breakfast over a cup of Cotton Candy tea." Harry quoted the letter.

"Um Do they actually make Cotton Cady Tea?" Ron asked.

"I hope not, I assume that is the password to the statue, but either way I will not be eating or drinking anything that man gives me." Harry stated grumpily.

Ron, noticing the downhill slide in his friend's mood, tried to change the subject.

"So what's in the box?"

Harry carefully unwrapped the brown post paper, and lifted the boxes lid. Inside he found the most beautiful blood red stone pendant he had ever seen. He delicate lifted it out of the box by its shimmering gold chain to examine it more closely. As he touched the stone, Harry felt a strong magical signature permeating the necklace, and while it was slightly nerve-racking to feel such powerful magic, it did not feel dangerous. In fact it felt, familiar, and safe? Harry shook his head, that didn't make sense.

"What is it, and who sent it?" asked Ron.

Harry could tell the mysterious package was making his friend a bit nervous.

"Dunno." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Harry passed the pendent over to Ron and looked back in the box, where he thought he had spotted a letter. Sure enough there was a note nestled at the bottom of the box blending in with the packing tissue. Harry carefully unfolded the letter and read.

A leanbh na páirte,

Your Athair and I visited an old family friend, the man who would care for you should something happen to us; this man is your Godfather. He was ecstatic that you had been found alive and well, though he was understandably upset at the circumstances that led to your disappearance and subsequent missing years from our lives. In order to help prevent this from happening again, your Godfather sent you this pendent. 

The necklace acts a portkey to your Godfather's home, and can carry you and three others. The password is 'Teachglach'. The chain is charmed unbreakable, and once latched, the necklace can only be removed by the person who latched it around your neck. The pendent also has several other protective spells and enchantments, but we will go over them later. Please come to our   
rooms tonight after dinner, we have much left to discuss.

Much Love,

Da, Athair, and your Godfather

P.S. The sign carved into the stone is a Celtic Shield Knot 

"I have a Godfather; he sent the pendent to help keep me safe." Harry said quietly as a floaty feeling swept through him. He had someone else who cared, someone other than his parents. It all seemed too good to be true.

"Really, that's great mate, but what exactly does it do to keep you safe? I mean I think I can feel magic coming from it, so I know it must have some kind of spells on it, but I can't tell what kind" Ron said.

"It's a portkey, with some other protection spells. Good job on feeling the magic though, you're really progressing fast." During their free periods Harry and Ron had been practicing ways to feel magic and its intent. It was quite hard and while Harry had a natural affinity for it, Ron had a harder time of it.

"Guess all of our practice is paying off." Ron said sounding proud of himself.

Harry smiled warmly at his redheaded friend, he was really glad that he had Ron here with him.

"Hey Ron, will you put the necklace on me? It can only be taken off by the person who puts it on so I figure you're a good one to do it." It was said nonchalantly, but there was an underlying tension to the request. It was a serious thing to put the necklace on him, as due to the charm, only Ron would be able to take it off again. Harry was showing a lot of faith and trust in Ron, and while Harry was sure that his best friend deserved it, he didn't know if Ron would be willing to accept the possible risk of being the only one capable of removing the magical object.

"Are you sure you want it to be me Harry?" Ron asked clearly wanting to make sure Harry had thought this through.

"Yes Ron I am absolutely sure, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." Harry stated firmly.

"Alright then, turn around."Ron said softly.

Harry swiveled in his seat presenting his back to Ron. He felt Ron scoot closer, and saw the pendent descend in front of his face. Harry felt Ron's fingers skim the back of his neck while he struggled with the latch, leaving a warm trail in their wake.

"Stupid latch… should make these things bigger." The redhead mumbled under his breath.

Harry let out a shaky chuckle.

"Come on Ron, you just have to be smart then the latch." Harry teased in an attempt to distract himself from the warmth coming from his friend's body.

"Ha, Ha, very fun-Got it!"Ron announced happily, his fingers seeming to caress Harry's neck as he let go of the chain.

Harry suppressed a shudder at the strange yet pleasant feeling.

"Way to go, I knew you could be smarter than a string of metal." He said.

"Shut up Harry!" Ron said as he hit him playfully on the arm.

"Well come one then you had better head to class while I have a nice little chat with Bumbledork." Harry said feeling strangely cheerful despite the impending inquisition.

The boys walked out of the Hall, never noticing that half of the student population and all of the staff had just seen the boys display.Ron walked Harry to the statue guarding Dumbledore's office feeling more nervous as they went along.

"Any idea what he wants?"

"Probably wants to know about Umbridge, I'm not too concerned, though keeping my temper in check could be a challenge" Harry said looking as relaxed as he said he was.

"Just be careful oaky, I'll tell Professor Malfoy, where you are. I'm sure that if you are not back by the end of the lesson he'll go looking for you." Ron said genuinely concerned for his friend's safety.

"I'll be fine Ron I promise." He said sincerely, grabbing Ron's forearm and squeezing gently in an attempt to reassure him.

Harry watched as Ron walked to class before turning to face the statue guarding the way to the Headmasters Office.

"Cotton Candy Tea." He told the statue sounding both firm and resigned.

The statue quickly moved aside to reveal a moving spiral staircase.'Wonder if it moves so that the ancient Headmasters don't fall and break a hip." He thought randomly. As he neared the top of the staircase however, Harry reluctantly put on his 'Golden-Boy' mask, in preparation for Dumbledore's questioning. Harry knocked twice on the wooden door before he heard an overly cheerful 'Come in!'

Harry took a deep breath, plastered a 'nervous' smile on his face and pushed open the heavy oak door.

"Hello Professor, you wanted to see me?" he asked like a respectful Gryffindor.

"Harry my dear boy! How are you?" the goat said with a cheeriness that did not quite meet his eyes.

"I'm fine Professor, am I in trouble sir?" Harry asked hoping to get this conversation over with as soon as possible, while trying to steer the conversation in the direction he wanted.

"Oh no dear boy, I just needed to have a quick chat. Would you like a Gumdrop?" Dumbledore asked, offering Harry a bowl filled with multicolored sugar covered candies.

"Uh no thanks sir. I am glad I am not in trouble. I was afraid you had called me here to punish me for not serving my detention last night. I showed up for it honest, but Umbridge never did. I waited for a good forty-five minutes but she never showed up so I went back to the dorms." Harry hoped that if he brought up Umbridge first the coot would not question him as much.

"Actually my dear boy that is exactly what I wanted to ask you about, though I was hoping you could tell me what time you left Professor Umbridge as she is currently missing." Dumbledore said gravely.

"What! Do you have any idea where she is?" Harry asked his face a mask of surprise.

"No, and unfortunately we don't have much of a timeline as the last time anyone saw her was at dinner. I was hoping you could tell us what time you left you detention, but I suppose knowing that she didn't show up will help the Aurors in their investigation." The old man said thoughtfully stroking his beard.

After a few moments, the man seemed to come back to himself as he refocused his attention on Harry.

"Now, before I let you tottle back to class, I wanted to ask you if you have had any strange or disturbing dreams, or noticed any…physical changes since your birthday." Dumbledore said seriously.

Outwardly, Harry tried to appear curious and thoughtful, while on the inside, he was panicking. All he could think of was that somehow, some way, Dumbledore had found out about everything and he was trapped inside an office with the man. Instinctually, Harry reached for his Da's warm tranquil presences, and he calmed considerably when that presence brushed his, offering reassurance and safety. Harry used that feeling to pull himself together; of course Dumbledore didn't know, he may suspect something, but right now he was fishing for information, and Harry was not biting.

"Um, not that I've noticed sir; should I have?" Harry was curious to see what the man would say.

"Not at all dear boy," The bearded man said looking relived. "In fact I was hoping you hadn't. You see with what you told me about Voldemort's rebirth, I am concerned that a link, a bond if you will, could have been formed allowing him access to your mind, giving him the opportunity to try and alter your sense of reality or cause you pain." The man said, fake concern written all over his face.

Harry tried to look scared at the thought, when in reality he did not believe a word Dumbledore was saying.

"H-How do we know if this connection between me and him exists?" he said hoping he added just enough fear into his question.

"We won't know until Voldemort makes and obvious attack, if you have any strange dreams you should report them to me immediately."

"You mean I just have to walk around with a Voldemort time bomb in my head!" Harry screeched incredulously. He was glad that he knew Dumbledore was not as honest has he seemed to be or he would have had a really bad year.

"I'm afraid so my boy."

"Can I go now Professor, I have a lot to think about and I need to get to class." Harry said ready to be done with the man.

"Of course, and Harry?"

Harry stopped at the door he had been about to pull open, and tuned to face the Headmaster.

"If you need anything, or have any concerns please feel free to bring them to me."

"I will professor." He said has he walked out the door. "When Hell freezes over and the Dursleys welcome me home with open arms." He murmured has he rode the spiral staircase back to the Entrance Hall.

Harry was disappointed to find that he was only able to see the very end of his Athair's class, and was not surprised, when the man asked him to stay after.

"Are you alright? I felt some strong emotions from you earlier." His Athair asked him looking at him worriedly seemingly checking for visible marks.

"Yah, I'm fine, but I have a lot to tell you later."

"Alright, we will expect you immediately after dinner as we have quite a bit to discuss as well." The blond man said.

"I'll see you later then." Harry said as he hurried to his next class.

The rest of his day passed in an unmemorable blur, with a fairly constant stream of worried looks from his best friend.

By the time dinner arrived, Harry was exhausted and he was ready for the calm quite of his fathers' quarters. It was surprising just how quickly the two men had become such an integral part of his life; but right now he really just wanted his parents, his Da especially. Finally dinner was over, and though he had hardly eaten anything, Harry said a hasty good bye to Ron and made his way to his fathers' rooms.

Upon reaching their guardian portrait he whispered the password and practically ran into the room, where he promptly bumped into a solid black mass causing both he and the mass to go tumbling to the floor. As it turned out, the black mass was his Da.

"Would you mind removing yourself from atop my person so that I may get up off the floor?" the black haired man asked.

Harry considered getting off his Da, seeing how he was his once hated potions Professor, but he decided he liked the close feeling too much, and snuggled in a bit more.

"Are you going to get up?" the man asked.

"No I like where I am just fine." Harry said sounding like a much younger child.

As soon as his mind caught up with his mouth, he tensed waiting to be violently shoved off and for the derogatory remarks to begin. He was surprised however, when his Da just sighed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer to his chest murmuring about fledglings and their need to be close.

"Come Mo Mhac, the sofa is more comfortable than the entryway floor, and we can…cuddle there just as well as the floor." His Da said as he lovingly ran his finger through Harry's messy locks.

"Hmm, alright." Harry sighed as he moved off of his Da, who, once he got off the floor, immediately put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

Father and son walked into the living room, and Harry instantly spotted his Athair pouring tea into cups. The man looked up as they entered and smiled warmly as he saw his husbands arm trailed across Harry's shoulder.

"I was beginning to wonder if I needed to come retrieve the two of you. What possible could have taken so long to open the door Severus." His Athair asked.

"Someone was just a bit enthusiastic with his greeting and has decided that he wants to be a limpet." His Da replied.

Harry's face turned beet red with embarrassment and he tried to hide his face in his Da's shoulder.

"No need to be embarrassed A leanbh, we told you would feel a need to be near us during the Fledgling stage, that is all this is. Granted it was probably exasperated by this morning's events but it will pass." his Athair told him.

"Oh right, I forgot." Harry said looking sheepish.

"Quite understandable, now why don't you tell us what you have been up to since we last spoke." the blond encouraged.

Harry reluctantly removed himself from his Da's embrace and sat down on the comfortable couch, while his Da went to sit next to his Athair.

"Well I told the Weasley Twins and Ron about my inheritance and about my new parents." Harry figured he would start off small and work his way up.

"Oh, and how did they take it." asked his Da.

"They were great, they didn't even care that I have to drink blood or that you guys are my parents. I am really lucky to have them as friends" Harry said fondly. "And don't worry, I made it so they cannot tell anyone willingly or not, who doesn't already know about it."

"An excellent precaution." his Athair praised.

"Thanks. Um, before we get to my meeting with Dingledore this morning, can I ask a few questions and hear about my Godfather?" He asked trying to put of the conversation just a bit longer. 

Harry watched as his fathers' shared a look before speaking.

"I think that it would be best if you told us what happened in the Headmasters office first." his Da said firmly. 

"Fine." he said before summarizing his visit with the Headmaster. 

As he finished his tale, Harry watched his fathers' try to digest and unravel the Headmasters scheme.

"While it is clear that the man suspects you will come into an early inheritance, I am not sure about the dreams. Have you had any strange dreams lately?" his Athair asked, his brows furrowed.  
Harry tensed as he answered.

"Yes actually, I was going to ask you guys about them. Every night I dream about the third task, and Cedric being killed, but it's like I am seeing two versions of the same events. Do you have any ideas?" Harry watched both of his fathers' faces transform in to looks of pure anger before fading back to neutral once more. 

"Several, but that will have to wait for a later time. You said you had questions." his Athair said shortly, and while Harry knew his Athair's anger was not directed at him, we was eager to change the subject.

"Uh yeah, several actually; Um first I know that I must be under some kind of glamour or potion to make me look like the Potters, and I know that I have to look like this for now, but I was wondering if you know of a way to reverse it?" he asked feeling suddenly unsure of himself.

"We have been thinking about this and we believe your true features are most likely hidden under an extremely strong glamour, and while chances are that after enough study we can reverse it, the process will be painful. We will continue to research, and when we find a solution we will let you know." Lucius said matter of factly.

"Okay, honestly, I am glad that that it can be reversed I would like to see what I look like, even if the glamour will be painful to remove." Harry said. 

He truly wanted to see his real appearance. he wondered if he favored one parent over the other, or if he was a mixture of both. Mostly though, he just wanted to be who he was born to be. 

"Did you have any more questions?" his Da inquired.

"Yes two more. Um Severus, I was wondering maybe, if you had a chance, you could brew the potion to see if I was a bearer or not? I just would like to know if I could carry mine and my mates children one day." 

His parents looked at him in surprise. 

"I can certainly brew if you are sure it is something you truly wish to find out." His Da said. "Would you like to be a bearer?"

Harry sighed "Honestly, yes but I would like to know for sure before I get my hopes up."

"Understandable, I will start brewing this weekend if I get the chance, and I will let you know when it is complete." his Da said.

"Thank you D-Severus." Harry said. He still could not manage to address them as his fathers' out loud.

There was a growing silence that Lucius broke before it could get uncomfortable. 

"You said you had one more question." 

"What is my name? I mean the name you gave me when I was born?" 

"Liam," his Da said his voice sounding heavy with emotion. "We named you Liam Nelson Malfoy-Snape. 

"Liam, I like it." Harry said with a smile, it felt right. "I hope that one day I will be able to go by it."

"One day you will my son I promise." Lucius stated firmly, and Harry knew his Athair would do anything to help him make it happen.

Harry couldn't help he lunged at the man hugging him tightly.

"Thank You Lucius." He whispered. 

"You're welcome Childe."

"Now we need to discuss your Godfather and the Pendent he gave you."

"Right." Harry said as he released his Athair and sat back down. 

"Now as you know the necklace is a portkey that can carry you and three others to your Godfathers home. It will go through wards including the ones at Hogwarts. What's the password?" asked his Da.

"Teachglach"

"Good. Now what we didn't put in the note is that the stone itself will warm when someone meaning to do you immediate harm is near, and it will help block magic that will alter your mind or   
personality. It may also help fight preexisting magic's." his Da informed him.

"Wow, that is a lot of magic, my Godfather is powerful then?" 

"Yes A leanbh he is. Now we need you to listen closely to what we are about to tell you. Can you do that?" his Athair asked seriously. 

"I can try." Harry replied, biting his bottom lip nervously. 

That is all we can ask. Firstly, your Godfather is a good man who is fighting to make our world safe from evil wizards and Muggles that mean us harm. He loves you dearly and was just as devastated by your kidnapping as we were. He has done many things that he regrets, some of which could land him in Azkaban if discovered, but despite the beliefs of the general wizarding population, he is not a cruel and vicious man. He does have a temper but all in all he is a good man, an excellent wizard and someone who both your Da and I respect and follow." said his   
Athair.

Suddenly Harry understood what his Athair was dancing around; they were trying to tell him that his Godfather was,

"No, no please tell me it is not him. Tell me my God father is not the man who has tried to kill me multiple times." Harry was desperate for someone to contradict his reasoning. He so wanted to have a Godfather, someone other than his parents that would look out for him or give him advice, but not this man.

"I'm sorry Childe I can't; Your Godfather is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, who prefers to go by Marvolo, also known as Lord Voldemort." 

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks to all of the people who have favorited, fallowed, or reviwed this story, they all mean a lot! Well here is Ch 10, I hope it is okay I struggled a bit. We found out Harry's real name is Liam Nelson Malfoy Snape; Liam meaning Strong protector/Strong-willed Warrior. 

Happy Reading,  
Magicscales166


	12. chapter 12

________________________________________  
Chapter 12: Chapter 12  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, HP/RW? Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
Irish Celtic Translations:*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart*A leanbh (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mhac= my son* A leanbh na páirte= My dear child *A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart *A Chumann= My Dear/Sweetheart (ah hom-un) *Grus is the name of the Crane Constellation.

"No, no please tell me it is not him. Tell me my God father is not the man who has tried to kill me multiple times."   
"I'm sorry Childe I can't; Your Godfather is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, who prefers to go by Marvolo, also known as Lord Voldemort." 

Chapter 11

"No, NO!" Harry shouted, as he jumped up from his seat racing to the door.

He wanted out of the room, he could not bear to think that the man that had tried so hard to kill him, was now his Godfather; the same man who had sent a pendent meant to protect him.

'What if the necklace is cursed? I need to find Ron and get him to take it off.' Harry thought franticly, as panic, fear and betrayal created a tornado of emotion in his mind, making it hard for him to think.

Harry reached the door and pulled, but his fathers' seemed to have thought about his possible need to flee, as heavy wards had been placed on the door.

"Harry Childe you said you would try and listen to-"

"That was before you went and told me that my Godfather was the BLOODY DARK LORD HIMSELF!" Harry shrieked.

He could feel his control over his magic and Vampire slipping, as his emotions got the better of him. Harry could feel his fangs lengthen, and his throat began to burn with a vengeance. It had been too long since he had fed, but he could not bring himself to ask his parents if he could feed from them. He was regretting it now.

SMSLMSLNMS

Severus watched as his son lost control over both his magic and Vampire instincts. His Childe's magic was strong, swirling around him causing the furniture in his immediate vicinity to vibrate dangerously. Severus was reminded of Marvolo's earlier outburst, and he hoped that once Lia-Harry accepted Marvolo as his Godfather, the man could help the teen control his wayward magic. 

Right now however, they had a bigger problem. Part of his son's overreaction to the news of his Godfather's identity was due to his fledgling state, and the Childe's refusal to feed regularly; something they would be discussing once he teen came to his senses. Severus stretched out his mind, reaching along the Parent-Childe bond, soothing and lulling his son's emotions back into a more manageable sate, while encouraging the boy to come feed.

"Harry Chumann* everything will be fine. I know you are scared, and feeling betrayed, but it will be okay. Please, come feed son, you will feel so much better once you are full."

Severus observed carefully as the teen focused on him, before suddenly speeding over to him, quickly latching on to his neck. Severus glanced at Lucius as he held his son close as the boy fed,   
hoping their fledgling would be a bit calmer when he was done.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry felt himself settle and relax into the arms that held him as he sucked greedily from his father's neck, gulping down the tasty and comforting blood. As his thirst was quenched, Harry felt   
his sanity return, and his face heated as he remembered his earlier outburst after having promised to listen. He took one last gulp before licking the wound closed.

"I am so sorry, I can't believe I did that after promising I'd listen." Harry apologized "I really am pathetic." he murmured to himself.

"You are not pathetic Harry." His Athair said vehemently, "Your just overwhelmed by the recent events and the- startling identify of your Godfather."

"It would help if you would feed when you first feel the thirst instead of waiting until you desperately need it." his Da chastised gently. "It is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of my son, and we will never refuse or neglect your needs."

Harry knew his Da was right, but he still couldn't bring himself to ask for their blood. He was so used to the Dursleys neglecting his wellbeing, that it was hard for him to ask for even the most basic necessities.

Harry took a steadying breath before sting next to his Da, trying to focus on the matter at hand. The fact that his Godfather was Lord Voldemort.

"So, Voldemort is my Godfather." Harry confirmed almost shyly.

"He is."

"Then why did he try to kill me?" Harry questioned.

"Because my son, he did not know it was you, and up until recently, his mind has been in shambles. First you must understand several things" his Athair said. "The man you know as Lord Voldemort is not the evil man that many make him out to be; in fact he is being framed and falsely accused of the crimes committed by the true Evil Lord."

Harry shook his head in confusion."So you are trying to telling me that Voldemort is not a Dark Lord?" He asked incredulously.

"I did not say he wasn't a Dark Lord, I said he was not an Evil Lord." His father clarified.

"Is there really a difference?" Harry asked.

"Of course there is, and if you had had a competent Defense Professor or had you been raised with Pure-Blood ideals, you would know that." his Da said irritably.

Harry tensed momentarily, but relaxed when he felt the bond, and recognized that the man's irritation was not directed at him, but rather the incompetent teachers and Headmaster.  
Harry watched has his Athair subtly placed a calming hand on his Da's arm, before he began explaining the differences between Dark and Evil Lords.

"A Dark Lord is one that has mastered what the Ministry labels Dark Arts or Dark Magic. Old Rituals, Blood Rituals, and most old spells or curses fall under this category, as do the three Unforgivables. Blood Rituals and Rituals from the Old Ways are considered Dark, due to the frequent use of human components, such as blood, hair and other bodily fluids, but they are not in themselves, evil. In fact, they are often used for protection of loved ones, blood adoptions and enhancement of pre-existing magics'. Even the Unforgivables are not in themselves evil, but rather the intent behind them frequently is. After all, would it be wrong to use Imperius to stop a suicidal person from killing themselves, Is it wrong to use Avada Kerdavra to end the suffering of someone dying from an incurable painful disease, or killing a murderer as he holds his next victim hostage? Things like Necromancy, on the other hand, raising inferi, or using Unforgivables, curses or rituals with ill intent, or personal gain is 'evil' and should in our opinion, be punished by law."

Harry thought on his Athair's words, and honestly it made quite a bit of sense.

"So basically, most magic is not good or bad, it's the way people use it that makes a difference." Harry summarized.

"Exactly" His Athair said giving him a warm and pride filled smile.

Harry was happy that he had made his Athair proud, but he was afraid his next statements and questions would crush any sense of pride the man might feel for him.

"What about Muggle-borns, and Muggles; what do you and Marvolo think about them? Do you really believe that they are inferior and need to be, well, eradicated?" Harry asked quietly.

"Merlin no Childe, that is what the Evil Lord wants. What we, and our Lord want, is to integrate Muggle-borns and their families into our society, teach them our ways from a young age, while insuring they can not tell the general Muggle population about us. We wish to preserve the Old traditions, while still moving forward. There is more to it than that, but this is the abridged version." his Athair replied.

"If this is what you believe," Harry said slowly. "Then why does everyone think that the Dark Lord wants to kill anyone who isn't a Pure-Blood?" Harry asked speaking faster as he warmed up to his subject. "And is that what Voldemort really believes, because from what I have heard and seen firsthand, a lot of his actions go against all of the things you just said he supports. I mean he tried to kill me when I was a baby! That has to be using the Avada Kerdavra in an evil manner." Harry challenged.

Harry heard his Da sigh before the man began rubbing his forehead keeping his thumb pressed to his temple; Harry absently noted that he himself did that when he was stressed or weary.

"When he tried to kill you as an infant, Marvolo had been place under the Imperius curse by the true Evil Lord; the one who really killed the Potter's and the one who is truly responsible for most everything that Lord Voldemort, your Godfather, is blamed for by the wizarding population." said his Da gravely.

"When Marvolo heard that we had found you, he was elated. He immediately wanted to see you, he wanted to help you. When he found out that Harry Potter was his long lost Godson, he was devastated, not because of who you were, but because of what he had nearly done several times over." his Dad continued.

"Harry when Marvolo discovered he had almost killed you, he, The Great Dark Lord, passed out cold on the floor. His first thoughts when he regained consciousness were revenge on the man who had made him try to kill a child he cared for greatly, regret and sorrow for what he had done, and an intense need to make amends. He does not believe that he should be forgiven, or that you will ever give him the chance to make it up to you, to get to know you." his Athair informed him seriously.

Harry snuggled into his Da's side as he thought over everything he had learned. What his fathers' said made a lot of sense, and the more he thought about it, the more he liked their ideals. After all, some of the things he and Ron had been studying, and contemplated trying, could be considered Dark; And Voldemort-Marvolo, whoever the Bloody Hell he was, wanted to really try to be his Godfather? The man had passed out when he realized what he had done?

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I understand where you guys are coming from in concern to Dark Magic versus 'Evil' magic. In fact, Ron and I have been looking at a few things that could be considered Dark Magic during our independent study time. But I am not sure I can just take your word on Marvolo. I- I want to trust him, but I just-" Harry couldn't seem to find the words to express his thoughts.

"Dark Magic hmmm; well I am glad that you are open minded enough to understand that not everything is as it seems." said his Dad thoughtfully.

"As for Marvolo, we understand A leanbh, we really do. It will take time, but know that he really does care for you." his Athair interceded seeming to notice Harry's struggle for words.

"Harry, what if I gave you away to communicate with your Godfather in a way that you would know he was speaking the truth" his Da asked slowly.

Harry pondered for a moment trying to figure out how that could be possible.

"I would like that Severus, but how can you do that?"

"Get up a minute while I get what I need." His Da said has he gently nudged Harry off of him.

Harry scooted over and lean into his Athair's side while his Da was gone. Harry was still slightly embarrassed by his clingy behavior, but he truly could not help himself. Any and all thoughts of embarrassment left however, as his father wrapped his arm around him.

A short time later, just as Harry was starting to doze off, Severus came back holding a large scroll of parchment and a vial filled with a light blue pearlescent liquid. Harry sat up intrigued; he had neither seen nor read about a potion of that particular color, and despite what his teachers may think, Harry had read quite a bit about potions.

"This," his Da said, "is a variation of Veritaserum, but instead of being ingested, it is meant to be poured over parchment to insure that the words written are true."

"Wow, did you invent it? You must have, I have never heard or read about a potion that can do that." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Yes I invented it." His Da said with a smirk.

"It's amazing D-Severus." Harry said sincerely.

"Thank you my Childe." His Da said softly before clearing his throat roughly.

"Now if you were to charm this parchment so that only someone with Marvolo's magical signature could write on it, and then douse the parchment in this potion, you would know that anything written on here was written by your Godfather and that he writes the truth." his Da finished.

"Brilliant." Harry breathed "How do I do charm the parchment?"

SMSLMSLNMS

Two days had passed since Harry had learned of his fathers' beliefs about Dark Magic, and the identity of his Godfather. One day ago, Harry sent a letter to said Godfather, using the truth serum laced parchment. Needless to say he was waiting anxiously for a reply. Combined with his nightmare interrupted sleep, Harry was a right mess, and Ron was the only one willing to be within three yards of him. Lucky for him it was Saturday, and Ron had made sure he had been able to sleep in, threatening to silence the others in the dorm if they could not keep it down. His peaceful slumber was interrupted however, by a tap, tapping, on the dorm window just after nine O'clock in the morning.

"Uggh too early for owls." Harry mumbled as he dragged his unwilling body out of bed.

He fumbled with the window latch before finally opening it enough for the owl to slip in. His hopes that the letter was from his Godfather were dashed when he noticed the owl was one of the schools owls. After a few of his standard spells to insure the letter was safe, Harry untied the scroll and ushered the owl back out the window. Opening the letter, Harry found it was from Dumbledore stating that he was to report to the Headmasters office after dinner, no exceptions.

Harry sighed gathered his toiletries and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day. After a quick shower, he went out in search of Ron and was not surprised when he eventually found him and their group of Slytherins in the Room of Requirement. Ever since Harry had introduced the redhead to the room, all of their rendezvous with the Snakes were held there.

"Oh look who finally decided to get their lazy arse out of bed." Draco Lestrange said managing to sound both teasing and pompous at the same time.

"Stuff it Lestrange," Harry replied as he made his way over to Ron.

"What's up mate? I didn't expect to see you till lunch at the earliest." The redhead said giving Harry a once over.

"I was rudely awoken by an owl carrying a note from our illustrious Headmaster informing me that I have to report to his office after dinner 'No exceptions'." Harry informed him dispassionately.

"It's Saturday can't that old wanker even let you have your weekend off? What's so important it can't wait until Monday?" Tracy asked outraged on Harry's behalf.

"No idea, the letter didn't say." Harry said before looking at Ron.

"Would you be willing to go with me?" He asked quietly, before quickly adding "I just have this feeling that I shouldn't meet him alone."

"Sure Har, you know I will." Ron said sincerely

"Thanks," Harry muttered looking away.

He hated looking weak and he felt bad for asking his friend to come with him in to a possibly dangerous situation. After all he was the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Have-Too-Many-Hyphens; he should be able to handle the Headmaster on his own.

"Hey" Ron hissed nudging Harry in the ribs. "Stop that! Everyone needs backup every now and then, and you know I am willing to help! So stop with the self-loathing already."

Harry smiled halfheartedly at his friend. Ron always seemed to know when Harry was beating himself up, and he always made him stop.

"Right then, so what exactly are you lot studying." Harry asked, turning his attention back to his group of friends.

SMSLMSLNMS

Several hours of studying later, along with a few hours of non studying related fun, the group separated to get ready for dinner. The two Gryffindors were walking back to their dorm to deposit   
their books, when Harry had decided he should let his fathers' know about his impeding date with doom.

"Ron can I barrow Grus* to send a letter to a couple of people." Harry asked emphasizing the word couple in hopes that Ron would understand he meant is fathers'.

"Why would you want to barrow- oh yah we can stop by the owlery on the way to dinner." Ron said catching on. Grus, a common barn owl, would not stand out as much as Hedwig who was easily recognized. Once at the owlery, Harry quickly penned a letter to his Fathers' informing them of the meeting, and sending it off before the duo went to join their classmates in the Great   
Hall.

Harry and Ron were halfway through a pleasant meal of cottage pie, and broccoli in a lemon pepper butter sauce, when their quite atmosphere was broken by a visit from Ginny.

"Harry darling where have you been all day, I looked everywhere for you!" she exclaimed batting her eyes in what Harry assumed she thought was a provocative manner.

"You obviously did not search everywhere as you didn't find me." Harry replied trying to hide his distaste for the girl.

"Was there something you needed?" he continued.

"Yes actually, but I was hoping we could go somewhere more privet." The conniving witch said as she grabbed Harry's arm in an attempt to pull him away from the dining table.

Harry refused to move and swiftly snatched his arm out of her grasp.

"Why? Anything you have to ask or say can be said in front of Ron, and I have a meeting after dinner so I really need to stay and finish eating." Harry countered, not that he had much of an appetite with her around.

"Please, it's personal." The teen whined.

"We can talk here or nowhere Ginevra," Harry said firmly, grasping at his last bits of patience.

"Fine. Well next Saturday is a Hogsmeade day and you are coming on a date with me; it will be sooo much fun."

Harry felt his anger building rapidly. He didn't know who this girl thought she was, or what she thought she was doing, but telling someone they were going on a date with you was not the way to go; especially with him.

"So we can meet up in the Entrance Hall at-"

"No" Harry said flatly.

Ginny blinked dumbly at Harry.

"What?"

"I said No I will not be going on a date with you." Harry said shortly.

"Oh are you busy that weekend? We could go another time or-"

"NO Ginevra I will not be going on a date with you now, a week from now, a month from now, or a year from now." Harry hissed through clinched teeth.

"What, why?! We are destined to be together, we're soul mates." she shrieked.

Harry froze as he registered her words complete and utter loathing for the girl took over his mind. There was no way the winch was his soul mate, not only was she a selfish, scheming heartless hag, but she was the wrong gender for him, and have her declare them soul mates made Harry's skin crawl.

"Unless you grow a pair real quick like, Ginevra Weasley, you are not even close to being my type, and if that fact didn't turn me off enough, your attitude would." Harry spat out, before shoving himself violently away from the dining table, with Ron quickly fallowing suite.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry stormed down the empty corridor, magic building up around him. He couldn't believe that that, that, ghaa, he couldn't even think of a word to describe that-

"Harry, Harry wait!" he heard his best friend call.

He slowed, and waited for Ron to catch up.

"Thought we were supposed to go see the Headmaster together." Ron said lightly, sounding a bit breathless.

"We are, I just had to get out of there, if I had stayed any longer things would have gotten ugly." Harry stated tightly, still worked up over the girls declaration that they were soul mates.

"Figured as much mate." Ron said warmly as he slung an arm over Harry's shoulders.

Harry unconsciously leaned in to Ron's warmth as they walked towards the Headmasters office. As the Guardian Statue came into view, Harry was feeling relaxed and ready to take on whatever   
the Headmaster had in store.

"Harry?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah,"

"Did you, uh, did you mean it when you, you know told her she'd have to grow a pair before she could be your type?" Ron asked.

Harry looked over at his friend noticing that Ron's ears had gone red, a sure sign that he was feeling strong emotion. In this case Harry thought that he might be nervous and, embarrassed?

"Yes Ron, I'm Gay. I figured it out last year, but I wasn't ready to tell anyone." Harry said looking his friend strait in the eye. "Is that going to be a problem?" he finished sounding less sure of himself.

"Nah mate, it'd be a bit of a kettle and pot situation, if it was. I've known since the summer after third year that girls did nothing for me." Ron stated matter-of-factly.

"Good." Harry said with smile. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. Now let's go face whatever it is the Headmaster has to dish out." He said feeling energized by both his and Ron's confessions.

"Fairy Cakes." Harry told the Guardian.

SMSLMSLNMS

The ride up the winding staircase was a tranquil one, both boys enjoying their last moments of peace before facing the Headmasters latest scheme, or idea. The two shared one more bolstering   
glance, before Harry knocked firmly on the office door.

"Come in Harry." They heard the Dumbledore say cheerfully.

Harry walked in first, with Ron fallowing close behind.

"Harry my boy how are- oh Ronald, I didn't realize you were coming with Harry this evening." Dumbledore said, and Harry was sure that the man's tone was a bit colder than it had started out.

"I hope it is okay that Ron came Professor; I didn't know how long our meeting would be, and I didn't think it was a good idea for me to wander around by myself after curfew." Harry said innocently.

"Of course my boy, good thinking." The Headmaster said briskly. "Well boys, have a seat, our guests should be here shortly."

"Guests?" Harry asked tensely. He shared a quick look with Ron, who slipped his wand out of its arm holster just a bit.

"Yes, didn't I mention it in the letter?" the old man asked, his tone laced with something Harry couldn't identify.

"No sir," Harry said cautiously.

"Ah well then it should be a pleasant surprise!" the man said with faux cheerfulness.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to ask who exactly would be visiting, the fire turned green signaling someone was flooing in, and a second later a tall, slim, blacked haired male figure stepped through.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted joyfully as he recognized the man.

"Pup!"

The messy haired teen leaped from his seat to embrace his Godfather, and was ecstatic when the man hugged him back. Sirius was the first one to ever show Harry any paternal affection, and despite the fact that he was on the run, the man did his absolute best to be there for him.

"Sirius," Dumbledore acknowledged, "I thought Remus was coming with you tonight." The man stiffly inquired.

"He had to finish up some business but, he should be through shortly Headmaster." Sirius said his tone chilly.

Harry looked questioningly at his Godfather; it was unusual for Sirius to be so standoffish with the Headmaster. The man however just smiled at him, ruffled his hair and discreetly mouthed 'later.'

"So pup, what have you been up to lately?" his Godfather asked joyfully.

"Not much, mostly working on class work, and homework assignments, and hanging out with Ron." Harry said happily.

"Not studying too much I hope." Sirius said with a wink.

Ron chuckled, "He would if I let him, but I make him break for fun every now and then."

"Good, keep on him Ron, make sure he lives every now and then." The animagus encouraged.

"Yes sir Sirius." Ron said with a playful salute.

The floo came to life again and Remus Lupin strode through, his robes noticeably less shabby than before.

"Ah good evening Remus!" Dumbledore greeted enthusiastically.

Harry looked between the adults questioningly; something was not right. Why would Dumbledore be so thrilled to see Lupin, and so rigid with Sirius.

"Evening Professor Dumbledore." Remus replied warmly.

As Remus stepped more fully into the room, two things happened in quick succession; the ex-professor took a deep breath and tensed, before looking over to the Headmaster and nodding.  
Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. "I was afraid of this, and now there will be more collateral damage."

Harry shared a confused look with Ron, both tensing and backing slowly closer to the door.

"What are you talking about Dumbledore?" Sirius asked moving nearer to the boys.

"I am talking about the fact that Harry here has come into his inheritance. He has, unfortunately, become a Dark Creature, a Vampire, and now has to be exterminated." The headmaster said brandishing his wand.

As soon as Harry saw Dumbledore pull out his wand, he felt a strange sense of déjà vu. He felt he had been at business end of Dumbledore's wand before. All of a sudden Harry was pulled into a memory of the graveyard, but this time Dumbledore was the enemy, not the newly risen Dark Lord. Harry soon recognized that the version of his dream containing Dumbledore was the real one. It had been Dumbledore all along, he was the 'Dark Lord' everyone feared.

As Harry came to the realization that Dumbledore was a real threat, he latched on to Ron and ran the rest of the way to the door. Unfortunately as the Headmaster, Dumbledore had ultimate control of the office wards, and had blocked their exit. As the two turned around to face the man, Dumbledore and Lupin both began shouting out spells and curses, forcing Harry and Ron to do their best to block and dodge the numerous spells shot their direction.

Suddenly Harry remembered the portkey his Godfather had sent him. Though he was not sure he trusted the man, anything was better than staying in a room where spells were flying. As Harry held tighter to Ron, he realized he had been still a moment too long as he was hit in the side by one of Remus's spells. He felt something warm and wet dripping down his side, but blocking out the pain, he turned to Ron.

"Hold tight!" Harry warned.

Wondering what had happened to Sirius, Harry looked to his left and saw he was shooting spells back at Lupin and Dumbledore.

"Sirius grab hold of me!" He told the man desperately, he was losing blood from a gash in his side, and he was beginning to feel lightheaded. If they didn't get out of here soon, Harry was afraid they wouldn't be getting out at all.

Just as Sirius moved to grab hold of him, Dumbledore uttered the one curse Harry was hoping he would not.

"Avada Kerdavra!" the man shouted.

Harry watched in horror as both Ron and Sirius moved to stand in front of him. As the killer green light permeated the room, Harry felt both Sirius and Ron fall against him, he quickly grabbed hold of both before gasping out the activation word.

"Teachglach!"

The last things Harry registered before losing consciousness was a pulling sensation around his middle and the enraged screams of the Headmaster.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry woke up an known time later in a strange room feeling groggy and sore. As he tried to figure out where he was, the events that lead him to being so sore came rushing back.

"Ron, Sirius!" Harry wheezed shooting up in bed, ignoring his ribs as they screamed in protest.

"Harry!" An unfamiliar voice gasped. "You need to lay back young one before you hurt yourself."

Harry turned to his right and met the gaze of the burgundy eyed man from the graveyard, although the man seemed to have aged several years. Even though Harry did not know for sure who this man was, however he strongly suspected this man was the Dark Lord, he had more important things on his mind.

"Where are they, Where's Sirius and Ron?" Harry asked franticly. "Are they oaky?"

The man met his gaze steadily and pointed to a bed to Harry's left. He breathed as sigh of relief as he saw one of his companions resting peacefully, but his anxiety returned tenfold, when, after scanning the room, he saw no one else.

"What about-" he couldn't bring himself to say his name, a feeling of foreboding overwhelming him.

"I'm sorry Harry, there was nothing the healers could do for him. He was hit by the Avada Kerdavra; he's gone.

A/N: Alright there was the next chapter, please don't hate me for the ending, I truly felt someone had to die in order for Harry to fully open up to his new family. You will find out who died in the next chapter as well as what happened in the graveyard. A big Thank You to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed or Favorited this story, you guys are great!

Happy Reading,

Magicscales166


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Chapter 13  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, HP/RW? Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
Irish Celtic Translations:*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart*A leanbh (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mhac= my son* A leanbh na páirte= My dear child *A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart *A Chumann= My Dear/Sweetheart (ah hom-un) *Grus is the name of the Crane Constellation. *A Stor= My Treasure   
"What about-" he couldn't bring himself to say his name, a feeling of foreboding overwhelming him. "I'm sorry Harry, there was nothing the healers could do for him. He was hit by the Avada Kerdavra; he's gone. 

Chapter 12

Harry stared at the man he assumed was his godfather, hearing his words, but struggling to understand their meaning. But before he asked for clarification, he needed to find out if the man was who Harry assumed him to be.

"Who are you?" he asked.

An emotion that could have been surprise flickered briefly across the man's handsome futures before he answered.

"I am Thomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord, and called Marvolo by my close friends and hopefully by you. I am also your godfather."

Harry nodded, "I had assumed that you were." There was a small pause in which burgundy eyes met emerald ones.

"He's really… Sirius Black is really" Harry took a deep breath, but was unable to make himself say the word 'dead', "are you sure?" he had to ask, to make sure, to verify that he had heard correctly.

"I'm so sorry Lia-Harry, but yes Sirius Black, the man you knew to be your godfather, is dead."

As Marvolo finished speaking Harry felt a million emotions engulf him; guilt and sorrow paralyzing him, threatening to drown out all other thought. He could not believe that Sirius was gone. 

He had told Harry just a month ago that he would teach him and Ron some new prank to use on those that annoyed them. Ron! Harry couldn't believe he hadn't thought of him before now! He   
still had to find out if Ron was okay, he needed to pull himself together.

Now was obviously not the time break down especially in front of a man he didn't know, so with his last scrap of sanity and determination, he cut off all emotion, focusing only on the facts. Sirius was dead; right, fine, but he was not going to have a mental breakdown, he had things he had to take care of and he would not cry in front of a Dark Lord, godfather or not.

"And his body?" Harry inquired his voice cool and clinical.

Marvolo gave a look Harry could not quite decipher before answering.

"It is being kept in a safe place until a burial can be arranged." the man replied gently.

Harry nodded. "And Ron, is he alright?" he asked. His voice calm, showing none of the concern he felt for his best friend.

Harry saw Marvolo glanced at Ron as he answered. "The boy, Ron is fine." the man said with a small lift of his eyebrows.

"He had a slight concussion that has already been healed, and both of you are suffering from slight magical exhaustion as you boys were caught in the backwash of the Avada Kerdavra."

"Make sense," Harry muttered quietly, his lap suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the room. "He must have hit his head when he and Sirius collided, they both jumped in front of the cures meant for me; the idiots." Harry said snarkily.

Harry looked up as he heard Marvolo sigh.

"Harry, I am sure you are tired and that discussing what happened is the last thing you want to do, but I need to know what happened so that proper defenses can be arranged and your fathers can be notified or extracted if need be."

Harry studied the serious look Marvolo's face, knowing the man was right. As much as he wanted to be alone in order to make some kind of sense of everything that had happened, he knew he needed to tell Marvolo everything and in as much as he could. After all, his Da and Athair were still at Hogwarts and he need to make sure they were safe, and when at war the more you know about your enemy the better; and as of now, Dumbledore was no longer just an untrustworthy meddler, he was enemy number one.

"Dumbledore knows I'm a vampire, he tried to kill me." Harry said flatly.

Marvolo walked over to Harry and quickly grasped him firmly by the shoulders looking him directly in the eyes.

"Tell me everything."

The two spoke for about half an hour before exhaustion began to overwhelm Harry enough that he could not hide it.

Marvolo must have noticed as he quickly wrapped up their conversation.

"Thank you, Harry, you have been most helpful, but now you should rest. I am sure that your friend will be waking soon, and your fathers will be here shortly. If you need anything call for Mopsy, she has been assigned to you for the duration of your stay." Marvolo gently ran his hand through Harry's hair, and he could not help but lean slightly into the comforting touch.

"Rest well Harry." Marvolo said quietly as he left the room.

SMSLMSLNMS

Marvolo watched from the door as the boy snuggled down into the sheets, before sleep claimed him. A small smile graced the usually stoic man's features despite the stressful day. He had been exceedingly worried, when the alarm connected to the port-key he made his godson went off, signaling that it had been used. He had rushed to the safe room and went into a complete panic when he had found a man dead, and his godson and another teen unconscious. He remembered the fear, rage and sorrow he had felt upon seeing them lying there, as well as the utter awe and amazement at the fact that his godson was alive and in his presence. It was a dream he had abandoned long ago. Marvolo took one last glance at his beloved godson, before heading to his study, he had a murder to plan, and couple of what were sure to be panicked and irate parents to wait for.

SMSLMSLNMS

Harry gave a quite sigh as Marvolo finally stopped hovering at the door. Though Harry was touched that the man seemed to care for him, his presence and magic were a bit overwhelming; especially when he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Harry snorted to himself as he wondered what the Wizarding World would think if they knew the big bad Dark Lord was hovering worriedly at the bedside of Boy Who Lived.

"What's so funny over there?" a familiar voice questioned from Harry's left.

Harry looked over at Ron.

"Oh, I was just imagining telling the Wizarding World that the Dark Lord is secretly a mother hen." Harry paused.

"How are you?" he asked studying Ron intently.

"Seem to be all in one piece, though my head is a bit sore." the freckled teen said has he gingerly rubbed his right temple.

"Yeah, Marvolo said you had a concussion that they already healed. You must have banged your head when you and Sirius crashed into each other." Harry said as he climbed out of his bed and on to Ron's.

Ron scooted over to make more room for the slight raven-haired boy, who sat close to Ron enjoying the bigger teen's body heat.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Harry asked again.

" Yeah mate, I'm fine." His friend said reassuringly.

"Good." Harry said before unleashing an on-slot of open handed slaps to Ron's torso.

"Ow, Harry mate what are you doing?!" Ron exclaimed.

"You- smack-could-smack have-smack-DIED! You-smack- prat!" Harry shouted, giving a smack to emphasize his every word.

Harry raised his hand to continue his rant when Ron grabbed his hands and gently held on.

"I'm fine Har, I'm alright. You know you would have done the same for me." the redhead tried to placate him.

" Yeah I know, but that's different, just promise me you won't do it again. Please." Harry said his tone very close to pleading.

"How is it any different Harry? It's not, and you know it. I can't promise not to do it again, because I would in a heartbeat." Ron told him firmly.

Harry sighed something he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

He knew Ron was right, but he wanted his friend to be safe. He couldn't lose someone else not after Sir…no, he couldn't go there right now.

Ron seemed to take his silence to mean they had reached an understanding and he seemed to consider the conversation over.

"So where are we exactly?" Ron questioned.

"My godfathers- house- I guess." Harry said with a shrug.

"You guess! You mean you don't know, Harry we could be anywhere with anyone! Did Sirius come with us, we need to find him, we need to get-"

"Ron-RON calm down, this is my godfathers place, I just don't know this is his house, his headquarters, or some combination thereof; just relax, I have it under control." he said unconsciously rubbing his thumbs soothingly against the hands that still held his.

Harry watched as Ron took a deep breath, and he felt Ron squeeze his hands reassuringly before letting go.

"Okay, alright. So what do you mean headquarters? Does your godfather a run a company or something?"

Harry took a breath and blew it out; this was not going to be a fun conversation.

"Try the or something." He replied uneasily.

Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought about how to tell his best friend that his godfather was really the Dark Lord, and was not really the evil creature everyone thought him to be.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine, it's just, this conversation is a bit difficult. I need you to listen okay. You can rant, and ask questions after, but I need you to listen first." Harry pleaded, and try as he might he could not keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"Harry your scaring me," Ron said apprehensively.

"My godfather… he's, well he's a Dark Lord- he is the Dark Lord." Harry said reluctantly.

He watched Ron carefully, and when he saw no reaction he continued explaining.

He told Ron everything his fathers had told him, emphasizing the differences between Dark and Evil, explaining that Marvolo hadn't meant to attack him when he was little, and that the man had been under the Imperius. As he finished explaining, Harry braced himself for his friend's reaction. He was prepared for screaming, disbelief, anger or a combination of them; he was not prepared for his friend to break out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Ha, Ha, HA, only you Harry HA, Ha, ha." Ron said in-between bouts of laughter.

Harry raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion and amusement gracing his features. "Ron, what are you talking about, and why are you laughing? I just told you my godfather is the Dark Lord, and you're cracking up?"

"Only you Harry could have a godfather who is being framed for heinous crimes that were committed by an Evil Lord, while in reality he is just a Dark Lord trying to save the world." Ron said smiling at his friend.

"I guess it is pretty outrageous, but you still believe me? Just like that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Corse, why wouldn't I?" Ron said turning serious again.

"Anyone else would have run away screaming, had me committed to the physic ward in Saint Mungos, or at the very least asked for proof." Harry replied.

"Well, I'm not anyone else am I." Ron stated, pulling Harry closer to him.

Harry looked up into Ron's clear blue eyes, a strange feeling consuming him. He's hands were sweaty, and it felt like someone had released a few snitches in his belly. Unconsciously he leaned closer to Ron, bracing himself for something spectacular. Just as Harry felt something truly amazing was about to happen, a wave of fear, panic and despair overwhelmed him.

"Ghah," Harry gasped doubling over, pressing a hand to his chest.

The emotions he felt were so strong it was as if someone was pushing a white hot poker strait through his chest and into his heart.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong!" Ron said franticly has he held him close trying to sooth the obviously pained teen.

"Something's wrong with my fathers." Harry gasped out as tears sprang to his eyes.

Just as Harry felt that he was going to pass out from all of the rampaging emotions, the door to their room burst open, banging forcibly against the wall and two figures quickly stepped into the room.

"Lucius!" Harry breathed, as he scrambled out of the bed and rushed over to embrace his father.

Harry felt his Athair's arms tighten around him, and thankfully he felt the felt the pain in his chest dissipate, as his father's emotions calmed. Harry looked up at his Athair, and then looked over the man's shoulder, expecting to see his Da. When he found only Marvolo standing next to his father, he felt fear and panic bubble to the surface.

"Where is he? Where is Da?" Harry whispered franticly to his Athair.

SMSLMSLNMS

Lucius was exhausted, worried, overwhelmed, and beyond angry, but the moment he felt his son plastered to his chest and wrap those skinny, shaking arms around him, he felt a brief respite   
from his overpowering emotions. This blissful momentary peace was shattered however, when Lucius heard his son ask for his Da.

"Where is he?" his Childe repeated and Lucius could feel the teen's panic mounting.

The blond sighed heavily. There was no way to break this type of news gently, so griping his son a bit tighter Lucius answered his frantic son's question.

"A leanbh, your Da has been taken prisoner by the Evil Lord, by Dumbledore. He has been locked in one of the magic dampening cells deep in the dungeons at Hogwarts." Lucius said trying to battle against his own guilt for allowing this to happen as he waited for his son to react.

For a moment there was complete and utter silence, while Harry stood motionless in his arms.

It was then that all Hell broke loose; the room began to shake, and windows cracked and shattered.

"That BASTARD! It was him all along! In the graveyard, he's been behind it the whole time! I'm GONAA KILL HIM!" And with that Harry tore himself from Lucius' arms running out into the hallway.

Lucius stood frozen for a moment before taking off after his Childe. As he chased after the teen, he pondered what Harry had said; it seemed that the child had finally broken through whatever memory alteration Dumbledore had done, and thus figured out that it was Dumbledore not his godfather that was behind what happened to him at the graveyard.

Luck seemed to be on their side as just as his son reached the entrance to the Mansion, Lucius was able to grab him around the waist, and pull him to his chest. Naturally the childe immediately began to struggle against his hold, and Lucius was sure he was going to have a few bruises in the morning.

"No, No, NO let me go! He can't have him to! Da has to be here Athair, I can't lose him too, not after Sirius! Please, I have to go get him back!" Harry shouted writhing franticly in his father's arms in an attempt to escape.

"Harry stop, Harr- Liam Mo Mhac, please stop!" Lucius said trying to be both soothing and firm.

Finally ever so slowly, Lucius felt his son's struggling cease, before the boy collapsed against him in an exhausted heap.

As Lucius held his son, he could feel hot tears soaking through his shirt front, and the shoulders beneath his hand shaking in silent sobs.

"Athair, I want Da, I want my Da back." came the pitiful whine from teen curled around him.

"Sush, A Stor* I promise we will get him back. We will get him back." Lucius said determinedly as he rubbed up and down his son's back. A tickle on his face caused Lucius to run a hand down his cheek, and the blond was startled to realize that he too had tears coursing down his face.

Lucius picked up his too light son and carried him back to the room before tucking him in bed. Lucius paused a moment to stare down at his sleeping son, brushing a kiss against the boys brow, leaving the boy to his rest. After all he needed to find Marvolo; he needed to know what his son meant about losing Black.

Lucius was halfway down the hall when he stopped short as he realized his Childe had called him Athair.

A/N: First I want to THANK EVERYONE for your support, Follows and Favorites after the flaming incident, you guys are great! I would also like to give a big thank you to everyone who left a review for last chapter there were some really great and toughing reviews, and I cannot tell you how much they mean to me! Also I know that Harry does not seem to be bothered by Sirius's death, but he is, he is just repressing it for the moment.

Hope you liked the chapter until next time,  
Magicscales166


	14. Chapter 14

________________________________________  
Chapter 14: Chapter 14  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, HP/RW? Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
Irish Celtic Translations:*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart*A leanbh (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mhac= my son* A leanbh na páirte= My dear child *A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart *A Chumann= My Dear/Sweetheart (ah hom-un) *Grus is the name of the Crane Constellation. *A Stor= My Treasure Mo= My  
CHAPTER WARNINGS: the first part of this chapter is fairly dark and has scenes of torture (though nothing too graphic) it also has talk/threats of non-con (rape) though it does not, and will not actually happen. If this is not your Cuppa, skip to the first SMSLMSLNMS. Just know that Dumbles wanted answers, Sev did not cooperate, and Lupin, tries to get him to talk.

Chapter 14

Four Days. It had been four long days since he had been thrown into this dark musty cell. Four days since the first time the bearded maniac had sent in his lap dog to 'talk'; since he had eaten more than one piece of toast a day. Four long and painful days since he had last seen his mate and childe; ninety-six hours since he had felt overwhelming panic and despair flood his childe through their shared bond.

It had been his son's strong emotions that had caused Severus to lose his focus for the first time in ages, as his paternal instincts reacted adding his own fear and desperation to his son's. Severus had franticly followed the Parent-Childe bond to the Headmasters office in an attempt to find his son and ease his suffering, prepared to annihilate anyone that stood in his way.. It had been this single minded determination coupled with the fact he could not immediately find his son, that had allowed the flea bitten scoundrel to sneak up behind him and successfully immobilize and restrain him.

The only good to come of his current position, was that the old fool had told him to contact his husband and instruct him to report to the Headmasters office. Severus had feigned reluctance as he penned out a short letter knowing Lucius would not be within range of a Floo. Dumbledore made a mistake however, when he did not dictate what Severus was to write. He and his husband had been ready for a situation like this since they had begun spying for their Lord. In case one of them was captured and forced to draw the other in to a trap, they had come up with two phrases they were to write or say as a warning for the other to flee. One was for use inside Hogwarts grounds, and the other for outside of the school.

Severus had written at the end of his letter that Lucius should not use the Fifth floor corridor, as the Weasley twins had somehow managed to turn the floor in to a bouncy gelatin. Lucius would then know that Severus had been captured and that he should leave the castle. Severus was glad they had worked out this system so that Liam would have at least one of his parents should this end badly.

Severus, was pulled out of his depressing thoughts by the sound of footsteps outside of his thick wooden cell door. He sat up as straight as his sore body allowed, feeling the chains on his arms and legs move slightly giving him just a bit of slack. Severus tensed as her heard a key inserted into the lock outside his door and numerous enchantments being removed; though he quickly took a breath and masked his emotions he would not let them see him weak. He composed himself not a moment too soon as the door opened to reveal Dumbledore and Lupin.

"Well Severus how are we doing today?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, as if they were discussing his statues over afternoon tea, rather than in a magic repressing cell.

Severus refused to answer; he was not going to play the Headmasters games.

Dumbledore sighed "It is polite to respond to such a question Severus."

"Nothing to say? Well we will just have to do this the hard way." Dumbledore snapped his fingers.

Severus heard a crank turn and the chains around his arms and legs began to retract back into the wall behind him, pulling Severus along with them. The chains only stopped their movement when Severus was held taught against the wall, arms and legs out stretched.

"I thought there was no magic in this cell Headmaster?" said Lupin.

"Oh my dear boy there is not; the house-elves are marvelous creatures, they will do anything you ask them to, so eager to please. Much like young Harry was before he became a monster. He really was such a wonderful puppet." Dumbledore said with a sneer.

Severus suspected that the old man knew of his connection to Harry and was trying to wind him up, so he did everything he could to remain calm. On the surface least, as on inside he was boiling. How dare that man talk about his brilliant son like that! For quite some time now his son had been playing Dumbledore of the fool that he is, and the man had no idea.

"Well then," Dumbledore said focusing his attention back on Severus. "I must say my dear man you look a bit worse for wear."

Severus snorted. Yes he was sure he was a right sight. Severus knew he had one eye nearly swollen shut and that it was sure to have a brilliantly colored bruise surrounding it. His lip had also been busted open at some point, and if they cared to lift his shirt, he was sure they would see a smattering of multicolored bruises all across his torso.

Dumbledore looked at Severus curiously.

"Still no response? What happened to the sharp tongue and quick wit that makes the students of Hogwarts dread coming to Potions class hmm?"

Severus remained silent, staring at a point just over the bearded menace's shoulder, while ignoring the wolf completely.

"Hmm, I see what you mean Remus." Dumbledore said flatly, his voice losing its cordial quality.

"Well than we will dispense with the pleasantries and get right in to questioning the creature." Dumbledore said coldly.

"Now it is clear to me that you are aware of the fact that your Childe is in Hogwarts, otherwise you would not have rushed into my office in such a panic. What I want to know is, do you know who exactly he is, and does your son know that you are his father?"

Severus glared at Dumbledore but otherwise did not acknowledge statement, refusing to tell the man anything; he had to protect his son, and his Mate.

"He is being rather uncooperative sir, shall I, encourage him to answer?" Lupin asked a feral gleam in his eyes.

"Oh , perhaps just a bit, we don't want to accidently kill him before we extract any and all information he might have." the Headmaster instructed.

Severus watched the werewolf stalk over to him slowly, just as predator would it prey, and he braced himself mentally and physically for whatever the wolf had in store for him. In order to try and block out what was coming Severus fixed Lucius and Liam's faces firmly in his mind.

Even with his efforts, Severus felt callused hands wrap around the pointer finger and wrist on his right hand. They remained momentarily before they pulled his finger sharply up and back until the bone snapped.

Severus could not help the hiss of pain, the tears that sprung in his eyes or the heavy breathing that followed. But he did not scream. He would not give them the satisfaction, but it was a close thing.

"Now Severus, perhaps you will be more willing to answer the questions. Do you know who your son is? Does he know what you are to him?" Dumbledore asked venomously.

Severus knew what would happen if he refused to answer, and while he could think of no way Dumbledore could use his answers against his son, he was not going to take any chances. 

Therefore he remained silent bracing for his 'punishment'.

After a few seconds of silence, the Evil Lord gestured nonchalantly at Lupin, who proceeded to give Severus's middle finger the same treatment as his pointer.

The Potions Master could not help the whine that escaped him as the bone cracked, nor could he help silently wishing for his husband his dominant to save him.

"Tisk, Tisk; this would go so much smoother for you Snape, if you would just answer the Headmasters questions." Lupin sneered before moving his mouth closer to Severus's ear. "But I prefer it this way" he whispered "as does my wolf, it makes us all hot and bothered you know." Lupin said leeringly.

Though he tried to represses it, Severus couldn't help but shudder at threat in the mutt's words. The mere thought of anyone but his mate touching him in that way was both repulsive and terrifying.

Lupin smirked at Severus's involuntary shiver before returning his attention back to the Headmaster.

"Tell me what Voldemort is planning?! Where is he hiding?!" Dumbledore spat out as if hoping that asking him questions loudly and quickly would startle an answer out of him.

Severus chuckled to himself; as if he would ever voluntarily give up any information on his friend and Lord.

Dumbledore glanced at Remus and Severus groaned, moaned and violently fought back a scream as his ring and pinky finger were snapped. He tried to breath deep to help block out the excruciating pain in his hand, and a detached part of his mind could not help thinking that he would have to try and set the fingers after his interrogators left if he ever hoped to be able to make potions with it again.

"It seems that you do not wish to talk about your son, so how about your filthy Mate? Where did he disappear to hmm?" the old man asked as he ran a single finger down Severus's jaw.

A deep growl sprang up from inside Severus before he could stop it; no one spoke about his mate in such a disrespectful manner!

Dumbledore giggled sinisterly. "Hit a nerve did I? Yes you and your wretched Mate and son are nothing but dark creatures driven by bloodlust! You can't imagine how much I heated having you teach in this school all these years. Especially once I found out you were a spy " The Headmaster hissed in disgust.

Severus laughed out loud. He couldn't help it, the hypocrisy of Dumbledore's statement was more than Severus's battered psyche could take.

"Then what exactly is he?" Severus asked using his head to gesture in Lupin's direction. "Are werewolves not classified as 'Dark Creatures'?"

"Ah he can speak!" the Headmaster said sounding both enthusiastic and sarcastic. "To some werewolves may be considered Dark, but in Remus's case I see several differences between you and him. Remus was changed against his will while you and yours were born Dark. Remus's wolf can also be controlled with Wolfsbane and proper safety precautions. You vampires are driven by your need for blood with no way to control it." He sneered

Severus looked at Dumbledore incredulously. Had the man lost his mind, his arguments were ridiculous, not to mention prejudice. He did not choose to be born a vampire any more than the fleabag chose to be bit, and while it was true some vampire went mad with bloodlust most could control their thirst quite well. It was really only fledglings and starved vampires that had a difficult time controlling themselves.

"That is why, when I needed a dispensable 'hero' to assist in my facade and takeover of the Wizarding World, I lost no sleep after stealing your child and placing him with a light family. I had hoped that living with a proper family even temporarily, would help to, for lack of better words, show him the light. Unfortunately, Voldemort forced my hand and I had to get rid of your Lord much sooner than I was planning. It was all too easy to lure him to the Potters house; - yes Severus if you hadn't yet figured it out Harry Potter's really your son- and force him to try kill an innocent childe, and his best spies son! It really was deliciously evil of me!" Dumbledore cackled.

"Sadly both demons lived, but to my gain. I was so very surprised to find out your son had such magical prowess, and the moment I found out I changed my plans. I had to have his magic for my own but it would take time, so for the moment your poor son was off to live with the Muggles!" Dumbledore squealed gleefully.

Severus was not sure what to think, Dumbledore was obviously an evil mastermind. Severus had to admit that his plan was clever, it had fooled many people for quite some time, he himself did not even know he had been discovered or he would have left a long time ago. And what did he me that Liam's magic would be his? Only those who were compatible could share or give their magic, but as far as Severus knew it had to be voluntary.

Under all of his confusion however Severus spared a moment to be thankful that he already knew that Harry was his son. After all, finding out the identity of your missing son while being held captive by the man that kidnapped him was not the ideal way to discover such a fact.

Severus struggled to turn his thoughts away from his son, and return his attention back to the madman before him, hoping that if nothing else he could learn something that could be useful to his Lord should he manage to escape.

"And I have to say they did an excellent job at tearing your son down, making him feel worthless, so he would be ready to die for 'the greater good' whenever I saw fit. I had hoped that you're Lord and your son would finish each other off, clearing the way for me to take over the Wizarding World, and shape it as I see fit! Unfortunately the events at the graveyard and the boy's subsequent creature inheritance threw a bit of clinker into events, though now that I have you, it hardly matters. When the boy finds out I have his real father, he will come running back to me allowing me to finally drain him of his magic, and ultimately dispose of him."

Severus saw red. Forgetting where he was and who was in the room, he lunged at Dumbledore, fighting furiously against the chains that held him gaining some length, but he was not strong enough to break free of the chains.

"NO ONE! NO ONE is going to use me to get to MY SON! While there is still breath in my body, I will do anything to protect my Childe from you, YOU MONSTER! Severus snarled viciously completely enraged.

Never in his life had Severus wanted so badly to rip out someone's throat, before tearing him limb from limb. Though he would never drink from the man, he would not sully himself like that. Dumbledore was pure evil and he would not take such a substance in to his body.

Regrettably Severus never reached his mark as the werewolf threw him back against the wall causing him to see stars as his head collided with the stone dungeon wall.

"Now, now Severus," the old man chided "No need to get all worked up. You'll get to see your son again; if you behave I will let you watch as your son is drained of his magic, a final goodbye if you will." Dumbledore said as he left headed out the door.

"Rest up Snape, after the Headmaster is done with your spawn, you and I will get to have some fun! Who knows, maybe will create a little childe of our own. Dumbledore is quite curious as to whether or not a Vampire-Werewolf hybrid could be controlled with Wolfsbane. Can you imagine what kind of powers such a child could have! And f it can't be properly controlled, we can always kill it." The werewolf said as leaned down to pressed a kiss against the semi conscious mans temple.

"Pleasant dreams." Lupin trilled his tone sickly sweet.

As the door closed and Severus was once again plunged into darkness, his last conscious thoughts were for his son, and the hope that his husband would come for him soon.

SMSLMSLNMS

Dream/Vision Sequence

"Unfortunately for you Mister Diggory, you are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though, I think this will work in my favor."

"Avada Kedavra."

"NO!" Harry shouted as Cedric's lifeless body crumpled to the ground.

"You will be my greatest work Harry Potter, you will be the downfall of my greatest opposition, and the source of my greatest power. I needed to make sure you and the world believe the dark lord is back, when in reality I never left. The wizarding world will be mine!" the blur laughed maniacally, before hitting Harry with another Cruciatus.

"That will do nicely, now to alter things a bit and you will never know the truth!"

"Falsus Recordatio!"

A cold dungeon, an eboney haired man chained to a wall; where is your son Severus?"

The stubborn man refused to answer, so watched gleefully as his loyal pet werewolf snapped the filthy creature's fingers. He doubted such tactic would make it talk, but was nothing more than it deserved. 

He watched as the creature lunged at him intent on tearing him limb from limb after informing him of his plans for his worthless progeny, and after a brief moment of panic he composed himself.

"Now Now Severus," he said as if speaking to a small child or one with limited inelegance. "No need to get all worked up. You'll get to see your son again; if you behave I will let you watch as your son is drained of his magic, a final goodbye if you will." 

End Dream/Vision Sequence

Harry sprang up in bed trying to shake off the lingering effects of his dream and looked franticly around the room in an attempt to reassure himself that he was safe in his godfather's manor, and that he had not actually watched happily as his Da was tortured. Seeing his Athair sleeping in a chair to his right, and Ron sleeping to his left helped him to calm down a bit, though he was still deeply disturbed by what he had seen. For the next few minutes, Harry tossed and turned, unable to get his mind to shut up.

Harry sighed, there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep. He needed to think, and he knew his restlessness would wake his father and Ron, something he did not want to do. Knowing it was probably not a good idea but desperately needing a change of scenery, Harry stealthily climbed out of bed and padded quietly out of the room.  
The hallway outside their barrowed chambers was nondescript, with a passageway leading both left and right. Harry did not particularly care where he ended up, but found himself drawn by the corridor to the left, a warm energy embracing him, encouraging him to come to it.

As he started down the left corridor, Harry tried not to think of his dream, or Sirius, or the fact that his Da was being held hostage, and that he was now a hundred percent sure Dumbledore orchestrated the entire graveyard fiasco. In other words, he was trying to ignoring the fact that at the moment his life sucked. He continued to walk down the hall for a time and was surprised when he found himself stopped outside a dark chocolate colored door. It seemed that while his mind had been busy avoiding everything, his feet were busy leading him to the room that seemed to be the nexus of the warm energy that permeated the entire hallway. He noticed the door to the room was ajar, and after knocking once, and getting no answer Harry slowly entered finding it empty.

As Harry looked around the room he noticed that seemed to be a cross between a library and a study. The well sized room was done up in creams and browns, giving the room an inventing and homey feel. It had packed bookshelves lining two of the four cream colored walls, with a large and well crafted oak desk in towards the back of the room, behind which was a small fireplace was a cheerily crackling fire. There were two comfy looking brown leather and wood chairs in front of the desk, along with a brown rug accented with intricate lighter brown designs. Off to one side of the room was the most inviting settee Harry had ever seen. He had no idea whose room this was, but he felt so safe and welcome that he hoped whoever it was wouldn't mind him staying for a while.

Harry sat down heavily on the wonderfully soft settee and placed his aching head in his hands. He made a mental list of things he needed to do starting with sorting through his jumbled thoughts and memories. He then need to strategize with Ron and (when he has the time) he needs to examine what had almost happened between the two of them earlier, and then he needed to find away to break his Da out of the Hogwarts dungeons. Thoughts of his Da caused his eyes to burn as he remembered the way his Da's fingers had looked, and tears fell silently as he became overwhelmed by everything.

Harry started as a hand gently carded through his hair, before pulling him into a sideways kind of hug. While Harry knew man holding him in a one armed hug was not his Athair, he no idea who it was or when they came in the room. Despite that fact, he felt no need to struggle and after a brief moment of resistance, he leaned into the comforting embrace.  
For the longest time Harry and his comforter sat in silence, until he was calm enough to look at the man so generously giving him support and comfort. Harry felt only a mild shock when he found himself looking into the handsome face of his godfather. Exceedingly embarrassed and just a bit frightened, he quickly pulled himself away from the man, and tried to ignore the flash of what could have been hurt in the man's wine-red eyes.

"Sorry about that." Harry mumbled as he stared at the decorative rug.

"There is no need to apologize youngling, while I did not expect to find you here in my study, your presence is not unwelcome." the man said with a soft smile.

Harry could not help but gape at the Dark Lord's answer; he was still having a hard time separating Dumbledore's made up version of Lord Voldemort, with the Voldemort that was his godfather.

"Now, may I ask why you are alone here in my study instead of in bed with your Athair and friend?" his tone was warm and tender, and Harry found himself wanting to answer him; but the fear of being betrayed again stopped him. How could he be sure he could trust him? The man did try to kill him after all.

"I… its nothing, I'm fine. I am sorry for just barging into your study it's just the warm feeling lead me here and it was so comfortable, and I just needed a place to think, and I'll just be going" Harry said as he realized he was rambling. But as he made to get up off the settee, Marvolo grabbed his arm in a firm but kind manner stopping him from going too far.

"Wait, Harry please, that warmth you were talking about, that the Godparent-Godchild bond. I know that we don't know each other well and I am sure this is a confusing situation for you, but I would love the opportunity to get to know you, to help you with whatever it is that caused the bond to lead you here."

Harry could hear the desperation in Marvolo's voice, it was fraught with the need to convey his sincerity; and while harry was just as desperate to feel that connection, he could not bring himself to bring down the shields he built around his heart. He could not bring himself to let the man in. The person he really wanted to talk to was the one person he could never talk to again. 

He really wanted to talk to Sirius; Harry was sure he would have helped him make sense of everything.

"Of course!" the Dark Lord exclaimed suddenly causing Harry to flinch. "Why didn't I think of it sooner!"

"Accio, letter to Harry!" he said briskly.

A second later, a letter shot out from the middle drawer of the desk landing neatly in the man's hand.

"Wandless Magic." Harry breathed impressed; he knew that his fathers' could use wandless magic in a pinch, an impressive feat in itself, but it was to taxing for them to use it so casually.

"Naturally," Marvolo said with an arrogant smirk. "I can teach you how to do wandless magic if you will let me. But right now I want you to read this." Marvolo said holding the parchment out him.

Harry eyed the letter distrustfully. "What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"My reply to your letter, written on the parchment you sent. I just finished it this afternoon and had not yet sent it out. I want you to read it; perhaps it will help convince you that I truly do care about you."

Without further hesitation, Harry took the letter from Marvolo who then proceeded to go over to his desk to sit.

Not sure what to make of the man's sudden change in seating, Harry looked at him inquiringly.

"I thought you might appreciate a bit of room, so I will work on a bit of paper work while you read. If you want to speak after, I will be available." And with that the Dark Lord turned his attention to his work.

Harry looked at the letter in his hands. He could clearly feel his own magical signature in the charm work surrounding it, and knew without a doubt it was the parchment he had sent with his letter. Situating himself a bit more comfortably on the settee, he started reading.

My dearest Godson,

I was amazed and quite pleased to have received a letter from you, and while I will answer your questions, let me first say that I am overjoyed that you have been found alive after all of these years. Your fathers and I had long ago given up hope that we would ever lay eyes on you again.

Now you have asked me quite a few important things, several of them requiring answers that are difficult for me to give, not because I don't want to, but because they are painful for me to relive for various reasons. I will however, answer to the best of my abilities. 

First everything your fathers told you about me is true, I am a Dark Lord but I am not a supremacist, and while I do plan to change the Wizarding World, annihilating whole populations is not the way I intend to do it. I hope to meet you soon, and we can discus my plans at greater length then if you so desire. 

Now for the difficult explanations; your inquiries and concerns about that horrible night when I tried to… when I tried to kill you are both wise and legitimate. This may come as a surprise but I had been corresponding with the Potters for some time. They had expressed a desire to join me, and the night I went to Godric's Hallow was to be our first face to face meeting. To this day I do not know if they were sincere in their wishes, or if Dumbledore had them set me up, only to turn on them. 

When I got to the house everything seemed normal, but as the door opened to grant me entrance, I was hit with the Imperious cures. I should have been more aware, but as I was not, I was unprepared for such an attack, and therefore unable to fight it off; something I have since remedied. I was told to kill the child up stairs, and while I fought it, I could not help but cast the Unforgivable cures. Luckily the Godparent-Godchild bond we enacted when you were born, saved you, and in recognizing I was forced to kill you only turned me into a helpless creature, until I could be reborn. If you wish we can discuss this more at a later time, but I now wish to address perhaps the most important questions of your letter.

Yes Harry-Liam I do love and care for, do you think I am godfather to all of my followers children? I love and care for you and your fathers as the family that I never had, and if you give me the opportunity, I will show you just how much you mean to me. As for my expectations and intentions for you as my godson; I want you to be safe and happy, I want you to be yourself whoever that maybe, and while I would like for you to be at my side with your fathers as we change the Wizarding World, I will not force you. I know that you already have a Godfather in Sirius Black, and I have no intention of replacing him, nor will I try to keep you from him or him from you. I would however like to be on the list of people you turn to when you need advice or assistance and your fathers are unavailable or you wish to complain about how unfair or embarrassing they are. I hope that you will allow me the chance to make up for my wrongs and the time we have missed. 

I truly do love you my godson, I hope to hear from you soon.

Your loving Godfather, 

Marvolo

Harry could not believe what he had read, his godfather really did care for him, he wanted to help him and he did not want to take Sirius away from him even if the man was gone now.

"You really do care." Harry said his voice watery.

"Yes Harry I really do." said Marvolo as he came to sit next to Harry.

Harry decided then and there that he could give his Godfather a chance, and he would start by telling Marvolo some of the events that led to him being found in his godfathers study when he should have been in bed.

"I had a nightmare about the graveyard-"

A/N: Have I told you guys how great you are? Well let me tell you, YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! Thank you so much to everyone that has followed, favorited or reviewed, you guys really are inspirational! The next chapter should have Severus's rescue, as I already have an escape plan thought out!  
Thanks for reading,  
Magicscales


	15. Chapter 15

________________________________________  
Chapter 15: Chapter 15  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, HP/RW? Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
Irish Celtic Translations:*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart*A leanbh (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mhac= my son* A leanbh na páirte= My dear child *A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart *A Chumann= My Dear/Sweetheart (ah hom-un) *Grus is the name of the Crane Constellation. *A Stor= My Treasure Mo= My * Muto Somnium Infusco= Change Dreams To make dark

Chapter 15

"How is it that we always end up in these situations?" Ron asked as he placed a shield over the door they had just run through.

Harry chuckled breathlessly, a smirk gracing his face.

"You tell me, you're the strategist" he joked as he placed his strongest looking charm on the entrance to the one eyed witch statue.

"Oi, would you two stop flirting and hurry the Bloody Hell up!" George said loudly from farther down the tunnel.

" Yeah, vampire or not, your dad is no lightweight Har- flirt later. " Fred said teasingly as he gently shifted the injured and unconscious man I between him and his brother.

"We're not flirting!" Harry said his face turning a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Yes you are!" the twins singsonged.

"Whatever." Harry mumbled as he turned his attention to the last trap spell he was setting for Dumbles and his cronies.

As he finished, he gave his father a quick once over, running his hands carefully over his dad's wounds, feeling for anything that could be life threatening. Seeing his Da like this was hard, the man was so usually so strong and seeing what Dumbledore and his pet wolf had reduced him to made him burn with a riotous fury. He wished they could have gotten to him sooner, and he was glad they had not waited on his father and Marvolo to come up with a plan.

*Flashback*

It had felt natural to talk to the dark lord about his nightmare, and in the end his concern for his Da overrode his need to do things himself. After harry told his godfather about his dream-vision thing, the man preformed a diagnostic scan and became furious when it came back positive for *Muto Somnium Infusco a curse that allows the caster to manipulate dreams. It was a dark cures often used to drive a person mad. They could do horrible things to the victim's dreams, and if it was left undetected, they could eventually manipulate a person's subconscious causing hallucinations or waking dreams.

Marvolo theorized that Dumbledore would have used the visions to further convince harry that Marvolo was the dark lord, as the curse had been cast shortly after the tri-wizard tournament. The presence of the curse also led Marvolo to believe that what Harry had seen was real. Dumbledore would have wanted to break Harry down by having him watch horrendous events, and feel as everything that the man himself felt. Marvolo knew that the glee and pleaser the man felt during such events would have been enough to make his loving godson feel disgusted, angry, hopeless and depressed; which is of cores, the way the man wanted him.

After finding the cures, Harry's godfather had wasted no time in sending for Lucius so current events could be explained to him, and a rescue could be planed. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord and his followers could not agree on the best way to go about rescuing Severus, and valuable time was being wasted. After two hours of arguing and the adults being no closer to a plan then when they had started, Harry and Ron left Marvolo's study to come up with a plan of their own.

In the end, their plan had been ridiculously simple. Harry and Ron would use the one eyed witch passageway to get in and out of Hogwarts. The two would dress in their uniforms, which they would spell with a mild Notice Me Not Charm. This should make them look like indistinct Hogwarts students. Once inside, they would meet the twins and use the Marauders Map to avoid the Professors and Headmaster. It was then a simple matter of finding Severus and getting back to the passageway without being seen.

Within forty-five minutes teens had finalized their plan, and set it in motion. Harry had called Dobby the house-elf from the kitchens at Hogwarts and asked him to bring Harry's invisibility cloak and the map as well as informing the twins of the plan. Ron thought it would be a good idea to meet the two at the statue; he stated that the identical redheads could help Severus while the two of them would run interference and defend as needed. Dobby had apperated them to Hogsmeade, were they made their way to Honeydukes.

Due to Ron's excellent strategizing the first part of the plan went smoothly. They quartet made it through the tunnel and found Severus with little problem. As soon as Harry had dismantled the wards and unlocked the cell door, they were on their way back out, with Severus covered in Harry's invisibility cloak supported by Fred and George. What they had not factored in was a werewolf's super sense of smell.

Remus Lupin had been headed down to the cell shortly after the five had left. Naturally once he had found the cell empty he had raised the alarm and quickly followed their scents from the cell, which lead them to their current hurried escape.

*End Flashback*

Harry's healing examination was interrupted by several simultaneous attempts to break through the wards on the door.

"Harry mate you need to hurry, those wards won't hold much longer" Ron said tensely.

"I think he is stable enough to keep moving, but he is a little stocky, he needs more help then I can give him." Harry informed his friends worriedly.

"Come on then let's go."

The five were just pulling themselves out of the trapdoor and into Honeydukes basement, when harry felt the wards shatter and the first of his trap spells go off.

"We need to hurry, they broke through!" Harry whispered urgently.

"Dobby, Mopsy!"

Pop "Is master Harry ready for mes' and Mopsy to take you to the dark mansion?" asked Harry's favorite, enthusiastic house- elf.

"Yes, to the medical wing please; and hurry, they are right behind us" Ron told the elf.

"Then hold on little masters and we's get you back safe and sound." Mopsy told them squeakily.

The teens quickly formed a circle holding tightly to one another keeping Severus in between them, in order to better brace and support his injured body. Dobby held on to Harry, while Mopsy grabbed on to Fred on the other side of their small circle and together the elves popped them back to the safety of Marvolo's house.

"Well, it looks like,"

"We made it back,"

"in one piece" the twins said cheerily.

Harry glared at the two, now was not the time for levity.

"Hurry and put Severus on the bed you two. Ron, go find my father and Marvolo, bring them here as quick as you can." Harry ordered snappily as he arranged his Da more comfortably on the bed.

Harry saw Ron quickly took off out the door after giving him one last comforting glance, while the twins moved farther from the bed, no wanting to get in the worried and anxious teens way.

Harry could feel the Fred and George watching him as he poured warm water in a basin, conjured a washcloth and began to carefully wash the dried blood and dungeon muck off of his Da's face and arms, being careful of the man's broken fingers. A hot rage at those who had hurt his dad threatened to envelope him, but he quickly pushed it way focusing instead on cleaning off every speck of blood and grime.

He had just finished his self-appointed task when the doors to the medical landing were flung open.

"Liam Nelson Malfoy-Snape! What in the name of Merlin's Mother were you thinking?!"

Harry cringed, before slowly turning around to face his very irate and very concerned father.

SMSLMSLNMS

Lucius was not sure what to expect when his son's best friend barged into Marvolo's study as if a horntail was hot on his tail. He was not however expecting the boy to tell them that Severus was in the medical wing, and that they need to come quickly.

"What-How?" The normally articulate man stuttered.

"How he got there doesn't matter right now you just need to hurry! Harry and the twins are with him but Harry said he was shocky.

Lucius's mind seemed to have been immobilized. He could not understand how Severus broke out and what were the Weasley twins doing in the Dark Lord's Mansion? Were they the ones responsible for bringing his husband back to him?

He was shocked out of his stupor however, when he heard Marvolo ask the freckled teen if he and Harry had rescued Severus. As soon as he heard the question, Lucius's mind seemed to go in to over drive. Given his son's track record, it was obvious that is what happened, which meant that his son, his foolhardy Gryffindor son, had left the safety of the mansion, broke into Hogwarts,   
rescued Severus and made it back safely all without him knowing. Grounded for life, and being murdered; it was going to be a tossup between the two. As soon as he made sure that Liam and   
Severus were safe and on the mend, Lucius was either going to kill his son, or never let him out of his sight again, and at the moment, he wasn't sure which option he liked better.

"Come on you need to hurry, the Professor is hurt!" the teen shouted at them.

And with that, Lucius took off towards the medical wing, desperate to get to his injured Love and their Childe.

SMSLMSLNMS

One look at his father's infuriated face, told Harry he was in deep trouble, and the emotions he was feeling from the man told him he would be lucky to live to his next birthday. Somehow in all of the excitement, Harry had forgotten that he now had parents that could, and would punish him for acting up; and he was pretty sure that his father would not approve of their rescue mission, even though they had brought his Da home. He just hoped that his parent's form of discipline was not like his 'loving relatives'.

"What were you-" his father started.

"Athair I know you are angry with me, but right now Da needs your help, fix him and yell later!' Harry pleaded desperately.

His father stared at him for a moment before he joined Marvolo by his Dad's bed. Harry and the Weasley brothers watched as the men ran scan after scan, and poured multiple potions down the unconscious mans throat.

Ron and the twins looked on both intrigued and sickened as Lucius sliced his wrist, gathering the blood in a vial, before helping the injured man swallow it, while Harry longed for a taste; it had been a while since he had fed, and he was beginning to feel it, but he would not ask to feed. His father was angry, and Harry knew he did not deserve to feed from him at the moment.

When his father and godfather finished, Severus looked more like the potions master they all knew and loved, though he still had not regained consciousness.  
Harry looked at his father apprehensively; unsure of how the man would respond to him asking questions, but he needed to know if his Da was alright.

"Athair, is Da alright? Why hasn't he woken up?"

His father sighed and ran a hand through his blond locks before he answered.

"Your Da will be fine after a bit Liam. He had several cracked ribs, a slight concussion, and every one of the fingers on his right hand were broken; all of these injuries have been healed. 

Unfortunately he still has lingering bruising, though the bruise cream will make quick work of them once it is fully absorbed and he is still a bit dehydrated. What he need now is rest in order to heal." The man said wearily as he moved from his position by Severus' bed and closer to him.

Harry took a measured step back as his father moved closer, unsure of the man's intentions. He knew Lucius was mad at him, and Vernon had taught him some time ago that it was best to be out of grabbing distance when that happened.

"Would you mind telling me what exactly you were thinking running off on like some foolhardy Gryffindor!" his father snarled.

"I am a Gryffindor!" Harry shouted back feeling hurt. "and Da needed help and you and the others we getting nowhere so Ron and I -"

"Thought you would go and play hero?! Do you have any idea how reckless, how utterly stupid it was for you to run off on some half cocked rescue mission; especially when there were highly qualified adults already working on a plan!"

"At the rate you 'highly qualified' adults were working Da would have been dead or worse, long before you got there! They were torturing him, killing him slowly and I had to watch! What did you expect me to do, just sit back and loose someone else?! Ron and I were more than capable of handling it; we've been handling things like this since we were eleven!" Harry bellowed furiously.

He couldn't understand why his father was so livid, they rescued Severus and made it back just fine. It was nothing compared to some of the things they had gotten into at Hogwarts.

"You could have been killed or captured! Or worse yet you and your Da could have both been killed, and it would have been because you could not help but rush off and play the hero!"

There was a resounding silence at that statement, Marvolo and the Weasleys looking back and forth between father and son.

Harry felt a deep anguish at his father's words; he knew the man was right. If something had gone wrong his dad and his friends could have died and it would have been his fault. Harry knew his father was disappointed in him, and he could not help but wonder if the man still wanted him as a son. Logically he knew that all parents got upset with their kids every one and then

"Lucius, Liam, that- is enough." a raspy but familiar voice said slicing through the thick atmosphere.

"Severus!" Lucius gasped as he rushed to his husband's side.

Harry watched wistfully as his parents embraced, reassuring each other that they were safe. Though harry desperately wanted to feel that same love, and comfort, he knew that he did not deserve it, and he figured his Athair felt the same.

SMSLMSLNMS

Muffled voices. That was the sound Severus awoke to. The fact that he could hear anyone was an oddity in its self as the part of the dungeons he resided in did not get many visitors. What was even stranger was that they were not just any voices; if he didn't know better, he would have said they belonged to his Husband and Son.

'The wolf must have hit me harder than I realized.' Severus thought to himself as he tried to get his bearings without opening his eyes.

Severus had long ago learned the value of waking up silently, and using his other sense to ascertain where he was and who was with him. He had caught more than a few people in awkward situations due to this ability; it had saved his life a few times too.

As his faculties slowly returned, Severus realized that something was not right. First he did not hurt, well not nearly as bad as he had, and he was lying on a very soft, very comfortable bed.   
Severus racked his brain trying to figure out what Dumbledore possibly hope to accomplish by such an elaborate act, verse the possibility that he had been rescued. Severus's analyses were interrupted however, by the voices that had woken him. They seemed to have suddenly increased in volume, as if his "Son" and "Husband" were arguing.

He listed carefully, hoping that something the voices said would help him diced whether or not he was safe; and judging by what he was hearing, it sounded as if his son and his friends had rescued him form Hogwarts. It was definitely something that Liam would do, and the way the boy argued, the words and the tone he use, as well as the scent of his mate and son that suddenly wafted over him convinced him that he had indeed been rescued.

He was safe, and his son had been the one who made it happen, and while Severus was thankful that his son had saved him, he was also dismayed that the boy had accomplished it in such a reckless manner; and though he would adamantly deny it, he was a little bit proud. The plan was after all well thought out and successful. He could tell however, that his husband did not share his feelings; Lucius was simply angry at his son's foolish behavior and scared because he could have lost both his son and husband if things had gone wrong.

Tired of listing to his loved ones yell at each other, Severus was just about to call attention to the fact he had woken when Lucius shouted out that both Liam and Severus could have been killed, and that it would have been Liam's fault.

As soon as those words were left his husbands mouth, Severus felt guilt, self-loathing and remorse flood the bond he shared with his son, and he knew that Lucius had gone too far with their still grieving and previously abused son.

"Lucius, Liam, that- is enough." He croaked out, his throat dry from lack of use and proper fluids.

"Severus!" his husband shouted before rushing over to him very un-Malfoy like.

Even though Severus not happy with the way his husband made their childe feel, he did not hesitate to hug him tightly before ravishing his Mates mouth both reassuring, and being reassured that this was real, that he safe.

Feelings of longing, unworthiness, and sad resignation pulled Severus from his loves embrace. He turned to look at his son, and found the boy staring at the floor head down, shoulders hunched. He looked for all the world like a boy who had lost something precious, and believed it was his fault. It was not a look Severus liked on his Childe.

"Liam," he said quietly, holding his arms open as an invitation to come to him.

He saw the teen glance up at him through his lashes regretfully before he shook his head slightly.

"I am glad you're oaky Da." the sable haired teen mumbled before backing away further.

Despite the morose tone, Severus could not help the small smile and the warm feeling he got as his son called him Da.

"Mo A leanbh na páirte, please" Severus tried again to get his son to come over, holding out his arms and gesturing slightly for him to come.

When it looked like the stubborn childe would refuse again out of some misguide feeling of unworthiness, Severus sent love and longing through the bond. The next thing he knew he had a lap full of upset teen.

"Da, Athair I am so sorry, I love you both and I just wanted to help, but Athair was right, I could have killed you or Ron or the twins! I just couldn't stand that they were hurting you, and I saw it and no one else was coming up with anything! I just couldn't loose you too!"!" the boy cried as he held tight to his robes.

Severus held his childe just as tight as the boy held him, wanting assure the teen that he was still loved and shield him for whatever evil thoughts were running around in his rambling mined.

"Hush sweetling, your fine, your friends are fine, and I am much better than I was." He crooned as he rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Liam's back.

After a few minutes, Liam succumbed to exhaustion, falling asleep snuggled in his dad's arms.

A/N: Hi everyone! So this is chapter 15 I hope you enjoyed it even though Lucius is a bit of a jerk! (Just remember he is doing it out of love, he's just not showing his concern appropriately. But don't worry Sev will set him straight) 

Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed, followed, or favorited!

Magicscales166


	16. Chapter 16

________________________________________  
Chapter 16: Chapter 16  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, HP/RW? Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
Irish Celtic Translations:*A Chuisle= My Pulse pronounced Khish-la* A Chuisle mo chroi= Pulse of my heart*A leanbh (uh LAN-uv): Literally "my child." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mac= my son* A leanbh na páirte= My dear child *A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart *A Chumann= My Dear/Sweetheart (ah hom-un) *Grus is the name of the Crane Constellation. *A Stor= My Treasure Mo= My 

CHAPTER WARNING: REMEBERED VERBAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE OF A CHILD

"Hush sweetling, your fine, your friends are fine, and I am much better than I was." He crooned as he rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Liam's back. After a few minutes, Liam   
succumbed to exhaustion, falling asleep snuggled in his dad's arms.

Chapter 16

Severus watched adoringly as his son drifted into an exhausted slumber. While he did feel frustrated with boys reckless behavior, he did understand why Liam felt his actions were necessary; even though Lucius did not, and speaking of his husband.

Severus looked to Lucius and gave the man his best 'I love you, but right now I want to kill you' look.

"Would you like to explain to me what you were thinking, when you decided to act like an uncouth plebeian, shouting out false accusations at our son in front of his friends." he drawled slowly, trying to keep his temper in check.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking that our son needs to be broken of his deplorable habit of playing the hero, and if hearing a few hard truths will help stop him from participating in further life threatening idiocy, then that's what I'll do! He could have died and he could have taken you and his friends with him!" Lucius hissed angrily.

Severus sighed; Lucius really did not understand the reasoning behind his son's actions, and he not understand the possible damage his hasty words and harsh paternal concern may have caused in his relationship with Liam.

"Lucius I love you, but sometimes you are so obtuse I wonder how you made it into and out of Slytherin alive. You just shouted to our son, our abused son, that had something happened to me or his friends that it would have been his fault. You then accused him of wanting save his dad because he wanted to be a hero!" Severus growled.

"Do you know what that did to him? How it made him feel? Luc, the boy felt horrible guilt and remorse for putting me and his friends in danger, though he spared no thought for himself. He pure felt self-loathing, Lucius, he hated that he disappointed you, for doing what he has always done!" Severus shouted and grimaced as he remembered his son's self deprecating emotion. He was afraid to know the thoughts that caused such feelings.

As if sensing his Da's turbulent emotions Liam began to stir, whining slightly in his sleep. Severus instinctually pulled his son tighter to him, rubbing up and down the teens back to insure the boy stayed asleep, unintentionally calming himself in the process.

Severus watched as Lucius tried to understand what had been said.

"If that is the case then why didn't he think about upsetting me in the first place? Did he think I would reward him for risking his life and the lives of others?" Lucius asked snappily, looking confused.

"Not too long ago I would have thought the same; that he was just out for attention, reviling in his celebrity status. But now, I don't think that he is, the boy may be a foolish Gryffindor, but I do not think that he expects to be rewarded or praised for his behavior. In fact during his outburst moments ago, he told us why he came to my rescue. He said I couldn't lose you too. Lucius our son is grieving over someone he lost, he is afraid to lose anyone else and with his past history, I can't blame him." Severus said sadly.

"Black" Lucius said quietly.

"What?" Severus inquired feeling confused. What did the animagus have to do with anything?

"Dumbledore and Lupin- they killed him. The man jumped in between our son and the killing curse Dumbledore sent at him, he saved Liam's life at the cost of his own.

Severus felt his heart break for his son. While he could not stand the childish man, he knew that Liam cared deeply for him. Black's death would have been hard on Liam any time, but combining the facts that the man died to save him, and then the childe finds out that his dad had been captured, it would be enough to set an adult on their arse. It's no wonder the teen acted as he did.

"He was terrified, that he would lose someone again," Severus mused out loud. "That's why he came after me instead of waiting for the adults to come up with a plan.

"Any child would be scared in that situation but that does not explain why our childe couldn't wait for the adults to rescue you! He knew we were in the process of coming up with a plan, why didn't he just wait and let us handle it?" his husband asked exasperatedly.

While deciding how to explain his Childe's motives to his husband, Severus studied his sleeping son. The boy looked bedraggled, tense and exhausted even in his sleep, and his pale features made Severus wonder when the boy last fed. Severus knew it was close to the boys feeding day before he was taken captive, and with all the emotional turmoil the boy had been through, he probably should be feeding more frequently than normal in order to help with him cope with his emotions.

Reluctantly looking away from his son, Severus addressed his husband's question.

"Mo A Chuisle, if you were our son, having been abused by the people you lived with for years and were frequently forced into dangerous situations in which adults couldn't or wouldn't help you, and you then discovered that a parent you recently found out you had was being held prisoner, would you trust the adults that had failed you before, or would you rely on yourself and a few trusted companions?"

Severus watched as Lucius thought over what he had said, and he saw the moment his husband understood. He was confused and worried however when his Mates fair features begin to pale further.

"Lucius?" Severus said apprehensively.

"Liam doesn't trust adults, he is still wary of us; I knew this and yet I still yelled at him. I blamed him for things that did not even happen." Lucius said his voice full of remorse. "What have I done? He'll never trust me again."

"I do not think that is the case love." Severus said needing to reassure his dejected looking husband. "Most of Liam's emotions were entered on the fact that he had disappointed you, and on a self-loathing and self-depreciation like no other I have encountered. While he may be bit leery of you for awhile, I have no doubt that the two of you will patch things up."

"I hope you are right, I will never forgive myself if we don't." The blond said with a heavy sigh.

"Come here Luc." Severus said demandingly coy.

Lucius scooted a little closer to the head of the bed, having moved toward the bottom when his son ran over to his Da.

"Closer love, how am I supposed to kiss you when your luscious lips are all the way over there?" Severus said with a smirk.

Severus watched as his Mate's eyes sparkled in amusement and anticipation as he leaned in further.

When Lucius's sweet lips moved close enough, Severus leaned up just a bit, being careful not to disrupt the limpet on his chest, to meet him halfway. Severus started the kiss sweet and slow, meaning to gently reassure his dominant mate that everyone was safe, and that it would all work out in the end.

Despite his original intentions however, the kiss quickly turned heated, and when Lucius's tongue lapped at his lips, Severus opened eagerly, allowing the blond to explore his mouth. He could not help but moan as Lucius plundered his mouth, laving his pallet and sucking erotically on his tongue. Their passionate kiss was on the verge of leading to something much more, when the couple was startled apart by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Lucius and Severus looked down between them to see a pair of emerald green eyes, staring up out of a bright red face.

"Um if you let me up, I'll uh, let you guys get back to, umm, well you know." Liam mumbled looking quite embarrassed.

"There's no need for you to leave son, we just got a bit, caught up in the moment." Lucius said looking a bit flustered.

"It's okay really; I know that you guys need time to yourselves, I'll just go find Ron and the twins, and you two can do, whatever." Their son said as he tried to get up from between them.

"Actually Childe I think we need to have a talk." Severus said gently.

SMSLMSLNMS

Liam sat up. This didn't sound good; did they finally realize what a burden he was? Had his last stunt been too much? Were they going to leave him too?

"About what?" he asked his voice trembling slightly.

"Several things, but first, when was the last time you fed?" his Da asked.

"Um," Liam thought back, he couldn't remember, and he knew he needed to, but he just couldn't.

"It's been a while but I'm fine, I don't need to feed." Liam said with a confidence he didn't feel, hoping they would let it go.

His Athair sighed, "Liam, I know it's difficult to come to terms with drinking a substance that you would have found repulsive just a few months ago, but as a fledgling you need to feed regularly, and with all you have been through lately, you should be feeding more."

Liam looked at the concerned faces of his fathers. How could he tell them that he loved feeding from them, that it made him feel so much closer to them, but that he didn't deserve to feed from them he was unworthy. He knew they wouldn't understand, but he had to say something.

"I don't mind feeding, I-I like it, it makes me feel calm and full, but," he couldn't bring himself to finish.

"But what son" his Da asked softly wrapping and arm around his shoulders.

Liam couldn't help but lean into his Da's embrace as he answered in a whisper, his head bowed.

"I don't deserve to." He didn't look up, couldn't bring himself to look at his father's reactions.

SMSLMSLNMS

Lucius and Severus looked at each other aghast; what was their child talking about! Of course he deserved their blood, it was one of the greatest gifts a parent could give their childe! He needed it to live, and to bond with them.

Severus gave Lucius a look that said to let him handle it, and Lucius nodded in agreement.

"Why do you think that you don't deserve to feed from us Liam?" Severus asked keeping his tone low and non confrontational.

Liam just shook his head, refusing to answer or look up.

"Childe look at me," Severus said as he gently placed two fingers under his son's chin forcing him to look up.

"Much better." He said as his son met his gaze. "Now, why don't you deserve to feed from us?"

"I almost got you and my friends killed, and Athair would have missed you. The Dursleys were right, I'm just a freaky burden, and I bring trouble wherever I go, I get people killed, and it would have been better for you both if you had never found me." The teen said sounding miserable.

"Liam that is not true!" Lucius shouted suddenly, not noticing how tense his son had gotten.

He couldn't believe that his son thought he was a freak and a burden, and all because of those horrible Muggles he had been left with; and did the boy really think he would not have missed him if he had died!

"Lucius," Severus said warningly, glancing at Liam.

Lucius fallowed his gaze and saw the Childe was tensed, ready to flee at the first sigh of danger. He had not been like this in their presence for some time, and it hurt to see him regressing.

"I am sorry Liam, I did not mean to shout, but the Dursleys were wrong son; you are not a freak, or a burden, you are a wonderful young man whom we love very much. You are our childe, our son, and we could not have asked for a better one." Lucius said hoping his love shown through to his son.

Severus pulled Liam close, and ran a hand through his messy ebony locks. After a few moments of silence and gentle hair stroking, Severus felt Liam relax. He was loath to disturb the peaceful and tranquil atmosphere, but he had few questions that needed answers.

"Liam," he said softly.

"Hmm," came the lethargic response.

"You said that the Dursleys were right, that you were a freak and a burden, which you are not by the way, and we also know that they did not treat you well. What we don't know is whether or not they ever said or did anything else inappropriate to you." Severus felt his son tense, and he knew that the Muggles had done more to his poor son. Severus resumed stroking the childes hair, hoping to calm him once more.

"You can tell us what they said or did Liam, it won't change the way we feel about you, we just need to know so that we can help you heal."  
Severus and Lucius waited in silence as their son seemed to debate whether or not he should tell them what they wanted to know. They were just beginning to think Liam would refuse to answer, when the boy started speaking, and once he started, the words poured from his mouth, while Lucius and Severus listened to their son's tale horrified and heartbroken.

SMSLMSLNMS

Liam didn't know what to do; on the one hand he wanted to tell his fathers everything, but on the other, he was terrified they would leave him if they did. Logically he knew that nothing the Dursleys said or did was his fault, but emotionally he could not help but think he must have done something to deserve what they did to him.

But the feeling of his Da carding his long fingers through his hair, made him feel safe and loved, and once he stated talking, it was like the floodgates had opened and he told them everything.

"I lived in the cupboard under the stairs, until I got my Hogwarts letter even though Dudley had two rooms, and there was a guest room for Marge. They hated me, called me freak, or boy. They told me my parents were drunks that died in a car crash. By the time I was six I had a list of chores to do every day. I was doing most of the housework; I swept, mopped, and dusted. I did the hoovering, the cooking, the washing up and the laundry. I also tended the garden, pulling weeds, planting, and watering. When I was eight, I started mowing, and washing the Vernon's car   
regularly." He said in a monotone.

"What happened if you didn't finish your chores, or they were not done satisfactorily?" his Da asked.

"If, if I didn't get my chores done, I was sent to my cupboard and meals were taken away. The punishments didn't start getting bad until I started doing obvious accidental magic. I had always known that strange things would happen when I was upset, but no one else seemed to notice until I was seven almost eight." Liam said starting to shake. He really did not want to tell his fathers how week he was, letting a Muggle beat him like that.

"How did they punish you for showing signs of magic?" his Athair asked tightly.

"They- they, I can't!" Liam cried brokenly.

"Shh, sweetling, your safe with us, you can tell us anything, it won't change the way we feel about you, hush childe." his Da crooned as he gently rubbed up and down his spine.

Liam felt his Da scoot over and his Athair sit on the other side of him, so that all three of them were squeezed on to the hospital bed, with him in the middle.

"We love you Liam, and we know this is hard, but you will feel better once you tell us." His father coaxed.

Liam took a deep shuddering breath to steady his nerves.

"Vernon would, he would beat me." He said quietly. "He would hit me over and over, until he was exhausted, or I went unconscious. At first I tried to fight back, but that just made the beatings worse." He could no longer control the shivering, as he fought back the panic and anger that he felt whenever he thought about the things Vernon had done.

"Did he ever hit you with anything other than his hands?" his Dad asked gently.

"Only once; he used a wire coat hanger, but it broke the skin on my back and it left scars. Vernon was afraid he would get caught because of it, so he stuck to just leaving bruise and breaking a few bones. Things he could hide."

For a brief moment, Liam felt a flash of anger and hate through the bond before it was cut off, and he knew his parents were angry. He should have known they would be upset that he had not fought Vernon off.

"I'm sorry," he said hoping that if he apologized his parents would see him in a better light.

"Whatever are you apologizing for Childe? Nothing that happened was your fault; it is the Muggles who should be sorry. You did not deserve to be treated in such a horrific manner." His Father said firmly.

"So you're not angry at me? You still want me?" Liam asked hope blooming in his chest.

"Of course we still want you imp! We love you, what is it going to take to get you to believe us." His Athair said with an exasperated smile.

Liam grinned shyly at his parents as he felt their love for him wash over the bond immersing him in a wave of warmth.

"I have it!" his Da suddenly exclaimed, causing both Liam and his Father to jump.

"You have what Love?" his father asked.

His dad glanced at his father before fixing his eyes on Liam.

"I have a way to make you see that we will always want you as our son."

"Mopsy" his dad called.

"Hows cans I be serving you Master Malfoy-Snape sir."

"I need you to sneak into Hogwarts and grab the two potion vials and the piece of parchment in the hidden compartment in the left post on the headboard in the master bedroom please."

"Rights away sirs."

"Why did you hide potions in your bed post?" Liam asked his Dad curiously.

"They were potions that I brewed for you, and I did not want anyone finding them." His Dad replied.

Liam thought back, what potions would his Dad had brewed for him?

"Oh is it the Bearer potion?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yes Mo Mac one of them is to test whether or not you are a Bearer." his dad said with an indulgent smile.

"What's the other one for?"

"The charm on the parchment and the other potion are the Restorative combination that will return your appearance to its natural state. It is irreversible, you will always look like your Father and I and the world will know you are our son. Maybe this will give you some tangible proof of our irrevocable love for you.

Liam was shocked by his Da's speech; it was hard to believe that his fathers would always want him, no one but Sirius ever had, but if this potion a charm were irreversible he would always look like them, and if they wanted him to look like him instead of his adoptive parents, then maybe they really did want him!

Joy bubbled up inside him and he impulsively grabbed his Dad in a tight hug and whispered a quick "Thank you!" He then turned to his Father and embraced him in a similar fashion.

Pop!

"I's is being back sirs, here be the potions and the parchment sirs." the elf squeaked as she handed over the vials.

" Do you's be needing anything else sirs?"

"No thank you Mopsy, you can go." his Dad told the elf.

"All right" his Da said "if you want to do both the Restorative rite, and the Bearer test tonight, we will have to do the Bearer test first, if not the order does not matter."

"I definitely want to do them both tonight if possible." Liam said bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"Very well, we'll start with this." His dad said holding out the vial filled with a clear, yellow tinged liquid.

"That is the Bearer Potion. In order to determine if you are a carrier, you need to add two drops of blood, and shake it to blend it together. If the potion turns Dark Green you will be able to carry and birth your own children, if it turns pale green, you cannot.

"Okay," Liam said.

"Um where do I get the blood from?"

"Your finger will suffice." his Dad said, his tone suggesting it should have been obvious.

His Athair rolled his eyes in his dad's direction before calling to Liam.

"Come here son," his father said.

Liam walked over and started a bit has his Father pulled a small silver dagger out of his sleeve.His father must have seen the momentary fear in his eyes because he quickly reassured him. "It's just to prick your finger son, nothing else."

Liam nodded and held out his left hand. His father firmly grasped his wrist and swiftly pricked his middle finger, before holding it over the vial, allowing two drops of crimson blood to fall into the potion. He then quickly healed the minuscule wound, placed the stopper tightly in the potion vial, before handing it to his son.

"You need to shake it Liam" his Dad reminded him.

"Right" he said as he began to vigorously shake the glass bottle.

After only a few shakes the liquid began to turn a pale green, and Liam prayed to whoever was listing that it kept darkening. A few shakes later his prayers were answered as the potion   
instantly turned a deep forest green.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Liam exclaimed a huge grin plastered across his face.

He looked at his parents to find them both smiling happily.

"Congratulations son!" his Father said enthusiastically.

"It is a wonderful gift to carry your own children, I am glad you got your wish Liam." His Dad said proudly.

"Thanks! Can we do the appearance changing one now?" he asked eagerly, he really wanted to see what he looked like.

"Yes if you can convince your Father to give the incantation, I do not think I am quite up to it yet.

"Athair will you?" Liam asked suddenly worried. What if the man was still angry with him, and said no.

"Nothing would make me happier." His father said sincerely.

"Alright Liam, first you need to drink the potion and then your father will say the incantation. Chances are the transformation will be painful and uncomfortable, but it will only last a minute or so, and we will be with you the whole time." His Da said.

Liam swallowed hard, he was not looking forward to the pain but if it was the only way to get back his original looks, he would do it.

"Okay I'm ready." He said.

"Alright, drink this." His Dad said handing him the magenta colored potion.

Liam uncorked the vial and downed the foul tasting potion, and waited for the pain to start.

SMSLMSLNMS

Lucius and Severus watched in trepidation as their son writhed on the cushioned charmed floor. It was hard to watch their Childe in such pain, but there was nothing they could do but sit with him.

When the teen had started to whimper both men were instantly at his side whispering words of affection and encouragement. Thankfully the pain did not last long and it stopped as suddenly as it had started, and the men were left staring at an exhausted young man that looked the perfect blend of the two of them.

Liam had Lucius pale coloring, and aristocratic nose and cheeks, but he had Severus raven colored hair, that was thankful lying strait instead of all over the place, and his strong chin. While the teen had not gained any height, he had gained some of Severus muscle mass so while the boy was still short and skinny, he now had the elegant muscles of a predator.

"No one will be able to deny that he is ours, he looks just like us." Lucius said fatherly pride clear in his voice.

"He is beautiful, love, and his body finally reflects his inner power."

"No one will ever underestimate him again, and hopefully his new look will empower him, and raise his self-worth."  
Severus was about to tell his husband that it would not be as simple as that, when their son began to stir, and both men rushed to him.

"How do you feel, Mo Mac?" Severus asked tenderly.

"Like I've been run over by heard of thestrals. Did it work?" The teen said opening his eyes.

"Yes, childe it work-"Both men gasped as they saw their son's eyes.

"What, what's wrong!" Liam asked looking panicked.

"Nothing's wrong son, your eyes just startled us a bit, they are not the same as they were when you were an infant." Lucius said calming his frantic childe.

"What do they look like, are they horrible?"

"No Liam they are not horrible they are however unique, the perfect blend of your father and I." Severus said conjuring a mirror for his son.

SMSLMSLNMS

Liam sat up and eagerly looked in the full length mirror his Da had conjured. He gasped as he took in his new appearance.

He looked like a pureblood. His hair was shoulder length, and as black as ever, but it lay neatly against his scalp instead of going every which direction. His cheeks and nose had to have been inherited from his Athair, while his chin and body structure was from his Da. Finally he focused on his eyes which had startled his fathers so much and he also gasped when he saw them.

His eyes were the same shape as his Da's but what made them extraordinary was their color. It seemed he had inherited his Athair's icy blue eyes, but imbedded in the frost blue were flecks of his Da's bistre colored eyes. The light blue in combination with brown-black flakes was quite striking, and Liam had to admit, that with his new body and distinctive eyes, he looked hot.

"I can't wait to show Ron." He said as he started heading for the door.

"Stop right there young man, you are not going anywhere until you feed. As tolerant as your godfather is with you, I think he may draw the line at you gorging yourself on his followers." His Da said firmly.

"I'm fine. Really, I don't need to feed." Liam said as he inched closer to the door.

"Liam Nelson get over here and feed." Lucius said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Liam hesitantly walked over to his Da.

"Can I, I mean are you well enough for me to, you know." Liam said gesturing to his dad's neck.

"Yes Liam, I have had plenty of fluids, come feed Childe." his Da instructed affectionately.

He gently bit down on his father's neck and enjoyed the rich taste and comforting feeling briefly, before swiping his tongue across the bite to close it.

"Thanks, umm, I'm going to go find Ron and the twins I'll be back later." He said as he walked to the door.

He was just about out the door before stopped and turned around.

"Athair, Da?"

"Yes?"

"I just, I love you." He said before rushing out the door.

SMSLMSLNMS

"Well I'd say we finally made significant progress, with the boy." Lucius said still looking at the door.

"Yes though I am sure we will still have a few minor and major setbacks from time to time." Severus said tiredly.

"You look a bit peaky Love; you should not have made him come to me." Lucius said worriedly.

"I'm fine Luc, and this is the first time he has specifically asked to feed form one of us, if I had turned him away he may never have asked again." The raven haired man said.

"A leftover trait from those horrid Muggles no doubt." Lucius snarked.

"Yes, and I am sure we will discover more over the years to come." Severus said sadly.

"Severus,"

"Hmm."

"Were alone at last and you need to feed, shall we make a time of it?"

"Sounds like fun, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Feed A Chuisle mo chroi, and let me take care of you." Lucius whispered in his husband's ear.

Severus bit down on his husbands neck, as the blonds hand moved under his shirt to tweak his nipples, coaxing them to hardness before moving down to stroke his muscled stomach.

Severus moaned, and lifted gently tilted his hips up, hoping to encourage his husband wandering hand to slide down a little more.

Lucius however was taking his time teasing his husband enjoying the feel of his mate feeding form him as well as the hot bulge pressed against his own.

Severus quickly finished feed, and closing the bite, gasping and moaning.

"Please Luc, please!" Severus begged.

Lucius kissed his mate's hot mouth before divesting them of their trousers, and rubbing his hard length against his husbands.

"Harder Lucius, I am not going to break." Severus gasped out.

"As you wish love," Lucius replied before gridding their erections together more firmly.

"Oh Merlin yes, Luc, I'm so close!"

"Come for me love, come for me A Chuisle." Lucius encouraged.

Severus tensed against Lucius, and he came, sending Lucius into his own orgasm.

"I love you, Luc." Severus said sleepily.

"And I you Severus." Lucius replied.

They both knew a battle was brewing, and that they would have to discuss what they had learned of their sons past, but for the moment, they and their son were safe and they both allowed themselves to drift off in to an endorphin induced slumber.

A/N: Well here is the next chapter, I am not too sure about it, it is rather large and I am not sure it's that great but it is what it is. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who followed, favorite or reviewed, and a special thanks to everyone who wished me well with school. Oh and bistre is a very dark brown color so imagine Liam with ice blue eyes with black specks in them. Also I am not fluent in Irish Gaelic and while I do try to look up the correct spellings and pronunciations they are liable to be wrong. Until next time,

Magicscales166


	17. Chapter 17

________________________________________  
Chapter 17: Chapter 17  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, HP/RW? Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, Remus bashing.  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
Irish Celtic Translations: *Mo Cuilse = My Pulse *A cuilse mo chroi' = Pulse of my heart * Mo leanabh ="my baby." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mac= my son *mo páiste dilís = My dear child *A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart * Mo páiste= My child

Chapter 17

Liam sighed as he readjusted his position on one of the comfy leather chairs in the library, the warm fire, and comforting atmosphere allowing his mind to wander from his current task to the recent changes in his life.

It had been four interesting weeks since he and his family had come to his godfather's manor, since he had ultimately sided with the dark. He, his parents, and the Weasleys were now regularly attending meetings with Death Eaters and helping to devise strategies for capturing or otherwise eliminating Dumbledore.

They were also looking for ways to convince others that their customs, traditions and beliefs were not evil, that they would help to better the Wizarding World. Large amounts of time were also spent finding ways to ease a transition between the new and improved government they had paned and the current corrupt and useless one. Honestly it was all a little overwhelming. It was a huge change from the way the light ran things, they never would have allowed anyone underage come to the meetings, let alone help to create battle plans. Yet here Liam and his friends were right in the middle if the planning, and they knew most of the information that the Higher Ranking Death Eaters did

It was through these meetings that Liam had discovered that Dumbledore was spreading the rumor that Harry had gone into a secret training program in preparation for the final battle against   
the Dark Lord, and that the three Weasley children had contracted a highly contagious form of Spattergroit and would be out of classes for an undetermined amount of time. He must have somehow convinced Molly and Arthur to go along with the lie as they too said the children were ill.And even more sickening Dumbledore had, according to his Godfathers inside sources, infected several Hogwarts students with a lesser form of the virus in order to make the tale more believable. The man really was despicable.

During their free time in between meetings and training, Liam and the Weasleys also got to know the other dark supporters and found they were not quite the evil and insane monsters they were portrayed as. This was a bit easier for Liam, as it had been about three weeks since he had taken his true appearance and gained a new self-confidence befitting one of his lineage.  
The reactions to his new form had been priceless. His godfather had known immediately who he was having known his father's for so long, and was quick to praise his new aristocratic looks and attitude. The man had then decided it was time to introduce him and the Weasleys to his followers.

There were mixed feelings amongst the Death Eaters about having the redheads join, but after a few meetings, Ron and the twins were slowly being accepted, though they were not completely trusted; especially by those not in Marvolo's inner circle. Only Voldemort's elite, a very select few, knew that Liam had once been Harry Potter and the reasons for his and the redheads defect from the light.

The lower Death Eaters were simply told that the Weasley brothers had come to their senses, abandoning the light and the boy who lived. Voldemort had informed his followers that the Weasleys had passed his inspection, and they were not to be troubled for their previous status as blood traitors.  
The Dark Lord had also explained to the lower ranks that after many years of searching, Lucius and Severus's son, his Godson, had finally been found and was following in his fathers' footsteps. Liam's new appearance, his intelligence and regal attitude were expected and accepted as normal, giving credence to the lies, and putting many suspicions to rest.  
However the most explosive reaction to his new looks came from his best friends.

*Flash back*  
Harry rushed excitedly down the hall subconsciously following traces of Ron's magic all the to the library, were he found Ron and the twins hunched over a large map of Hogwarts and the surrounding areas from the Forbidden Forest to Hogsmeade.

"What if we had a group here and here, they could prevent anyone from entering or exiting if we didn't want them to." Fred asked pointing to locations' on the map.

"We could but I think that if we could draw them out of their comfort zone we would be better off. I would like to avoid fighting them on their own turf if we could."

Liam smiled warmly as he watched the brother's and Ron work. He loved the camaraderie between the brothers, and he felt blessed to be included in such an amazing bond.

"Hey guys, what's up" he said as he stepped further into the room.

The redheads all turned to Liam covering casually their work as he walked over to them.

"Stop right there!" Ron said firmly pointing his wand at Liam's head, Fred and George following suite. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Liam held up his hands non-threateningly showing the brothers he wasn't armed.

"Whoa, hold on it's me, it's Liam!" he said quickly hoping to stave off any attacks.

"It's me, Harry." Liam whispered when it looked like they still did not believe him.

"Prove it." Ron said stepping closer, his wand never wavering. "The first time you used the floo Network, where were you going, what did you say, and where did you end up?" he asked completely serious.

"I was at your house, we were supposed to be going to Diagon Alley but when I stepped into the flue I inhaled mouth full of ash. I stuttered and coughed out a garbled version of Diagon Alley   
and ended up at Borgin and Burks in Knockturn Alley." Liam replied quickly and confidently.

He really did not want to be on the receiving end of his friend's wand, and he hoped that his answer would be enough to convince him. Slowly, Ron lowered his wand.

"Blimey it really is you, what happened to you? I mean you look-" Ron said gesturing at Liam helplessly.

"Fit!" the twins exclaimed.

"You look like Snape and Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

"They are my parents Ron, aren't you supposed to look like the people who gave you life?" Liam said defensively.

Though he had been eager to show Ron his new looks initially, his friend's reaction allowed doubt to creep into his mind; he was suddenly afraid that his best friend was not going to accept him and his new looks, his real looks and for some reason that hurt more than it should.

"Is this going to be a problem?" he asked the redhead apprehensively.

I seemed to be asking that a lot lately.' Liam thought.

"Naw mate, it is just a bit of a shock I suppose. You really do look good Liam, you're going to have to beat the suitors off with a stick. That or find someone to court you, actually that's not a bad idea, maybe I should court you, I would definitely keep the burks off you!" Ron joked, wrapping an arm around Liam's shoulder.

For a brief moment Liam enjoyed the warmth and safety of his friends arm around his should and indulged in the pleasant thought of having his best friend court him. Sadly the comforting moment didn't last as Ron suddenly removed his arm, his ears bright red.

"Ermm so how exactly did this come about?" Ron asked avoiding eye contact with both Liam and the twins.

Liam breathed a sigh of relief, tension draining from his frame as he explained his change in appearance to his brothers.

*End Flashback*

Liam smiled wistfully at the memory, before refocusing on the task at hand research Ron was in a strategies meeting with the elite, and the twins were in one of the manors three potions labs developing new products both for their store and for the upcoming war. His fathers were busy doing who knows what, leaving Liam to do as he wished. He was currently in the manors largest library researching wards. Since a definitive plan of action had not been finalized for the ministry takeover-make over, and the capture of Albus Dumbledore, Liam wanted to be prepared to dismantle or apply any wards they may come across or need. He was also looking into creating new offensively-defensive wards.

Most of the current wards were passive, they simply blocked against a specific person, spell, or magical signature. Liam was hoping to be able to create a ward that would actively repel or otherwise keep attacks at bay, and perhaps prevent people from trying to break through or dismantle the ward. Liam was struggling however to find away to supply enough power to the wards to keep them operating during a battle.

Most wards were permanent fixtures surrounding buildings, and they were regularly maintained by wizards they protected. Most often this was done by feeding magic through a warding ritual or chant at least once a year; this is how most homes and smaller businesses kept their wards going. For larger buildings such as Hogwarts or the Ministry, however the large concentration of witches and wizards helped to constantly feed the wards. Neither of these options were practical for battle use, and while wards could be created and maintained through the use of ruins, there was always the risk of the ruin symbols being destroyed during a battle.

He had just found a promising book that was ironically written by a man whose last name was Ward, when the sound of a throat clearing alerted him to the fact that he was not alone.  
Liam looked up and found two of his godfathers lower level death eaters looming over his research filled table. The unfamiliar man and woman were not the most attractive people he had ever seen. The male could be described in one word; skulking. Liam could tell immediately the tall, lanky man was cruel and while overly bright, he seemed to have an animal cunning. The female on the other hand was short and stumpy, and she had a face to match several of "Aunt Marge's" uglier bull dogs. Her eyes, unlike the man's, were full of a hateful and vindictive intelligence.  
Feeling at a bit of a disadvantage, Liam sent a slight feeling of unease through the bond to his parents with the hopes that they would come investigate; he also casual adjusted the pendent, pulling it out of his shirt his necklace as it begin to warm uncomfortably against his skin. Liam was unsure as to why the pendent was acting up, but he wondered if his godfather would know something was bothering him. Pushing his unease aside, Liam addressed the duo.

"Can I help you sir, madam?" he inquired putting on his best pure blood facade.

"I do believe you can, at least if you are Snape and Malfoy's spawn. We have a few questions for you." the women said rudely.

Liam arched an eyebrow 'well if rude is how they want to play it, let's play rude pure blood style.' Liam thought.

"If you are asking about my parentage, I can assure you that I am not related in any way to a fish, amphibian, or crustacean, and my parents did not release their essence into a body of water in order to create me. Therefore I am no one's spawn. I am however, the Childe of Lucius and Severus Malfoy-Snape if that was the point of your rather rude inquisition." Liam said, purposely misunderstanding the blatant insult.

"Are you being smart with us, boy insulting us? That is really not something you want to do." the man said fiercely, stepping forward hands clinched at his sides.

"No more than you Mister…" Liam trailed off hoping the man would volunteer their names.

"Carrow, Amycus Carrow; and this is my sister Alecto Carrow."

"Pleasure," Liam said nodding to both. "Now how exactly can I help you?"

"We have a few concerns about your sudden reappearance, and the fact that you somehow managed to drag three blood traitors with you." the female Carrow said snidely.

For am moment, Liam felt his anxiety go up another notch. If these lower level Death Eaters could make a connection between his appearance and that of the Weasleys, how many others were thinking the same thing?

'At least they did not accuse me of being Harry Potter.' Liam thought quickly pulled himself together. He could still salvage the situation but he knew the longer he hesitated, the more suspicious they would become.

"I am not sure how my reappearance is any concern of yours, and had you been listening during the Dark Lord's meeting, you would know that I had nothing to do with the Weasleys joining the Dark. In fact, I only met them upon my arrival to the manor." Liam said coolly.

"Perhaps this is true," The witch continued. "But how do we know you are who you claim to be? After all, Malfoy and Snape were beside themselves when you disappeared, and our Master was not much better. I find it oddly suspicious that after so many years, they miraculously find you, and that you are so willing to leave behind you life to come live with the Dark. Do you know what I think?" Alecto asked.

"Please enlighten me, what is it you think?" Liam said, becoming frustrated with the entire situation.

Alecto stepped closer her face inches from his.

"I think that you are a plant. A spy. I think that you belong to the light." She whispered.

Liam couldn't help it he laughed; a deep genuine laugh, though it bordered on hysterical, and had the Carrows looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Why are you laughing, we just accused you of being a bloody spy!" the male Carrow shouted confusedly.

With a bit of effort Liam collected himself.

"I apologize, but that was the most entertaining thing I have heard in quite some time. I can assure you that I would not spy for the light; not after everything they have done to me and my family." Liam stated losing all traces of mirth.

"The light" Liam spat. "Is the reason I was missing for all those years. They stole me from my rightful parents, and left me on a door step in the middle of the night!" he shouted stalking towards the siblings that had royally ticked him off.

"When I was found the next morning I was sent to a foster home where I was called a freak, used as a house elf and abused for something I couldn't control! For having magic, and you dare ask how I could accept living with the Dark?! I hate the light and everything they stand for!" Liam screamed his magic lashing out, and his wand suddenly appearing in his hand.

"You, you lowly filthy cretins know nothing about me, yet you accuse me of betraying my family for those bastards that took away my childhood!" Liam felt his fangs lengthen and his rage breaking through his control, and he knew he was about to snap.

He would not however, sully himself by drink from the lowlifes in front of him, so he decided to take a leaf out of his Godfathers book, and Crucio the fools. Starting with the women.

"I will of course be informing my fathers, and Godfather of these events, but before I do that." He raised his level with the witch's chest.

"Crucio!" he said firmly, pouring all his pent-up anger and hatred into the cures.

Liam watched gleefully as the women writhed on the floor screaming; he could see why his Godfather enjoyed the cure so much.

"NO!" Liam heard the brother bellow. "Sectumsempra!"

"Protego!" Liam shouted stopping the curse on the sister as he spun to face the brother's attack.

He was surprised however when Amycus was suddenly suspended in mid air hands at his throat gasping for breath.

"YOU DARE TO TRY TO CURES MY SON, WITH MY OWN SPELL!"

Liam spun around to see his fathers, Godfather, and the Weasleys, and most of the inner circle all standing in the doorway. The inner circle all looked at Liam with varying degrees approval and respect, while his parents and godfather glared at the siblings; if looks could kill they would most certainly be dead. A quick glance at the redheads showed that the twins were staring at Liam in awe, but Liam couldn't decipher the look on his best mates face.

SMSLMSLNMS

Lucius and Severus had been in the middle of an inner circle meeting, finalizing plans to remove Dumbledore and his cronies from the equation, when the felt the first tendrils of unease sent through the parent childe bond. The couple knew immediately that something was not right with their son. Never before had he and never purposely sent feelings to them and with this in mind, they were about to ask Marvolo to dismiss them when the Dark Lord exhaled loudly before pulling out a necklace and pendent similar to the one gifted to their son.

"This meeting will have to be put on hold; Lucius, Severus you come with me." Marvolo said sharply.

The two quickly walked to Marvolo's side and together they followed their unique links to Liam.

"The Library, we should have known." Severus muttered.

Quietly the trio entered the library wands at the ready, but stopped in the alcove when they found Liam was not being harmed, only questioned by the Carrows, two of the more intelligent, and foolish Death Eaters in the lower ranks.

"I think, we should see how this plays out. " Lucius said slowly. "Liam is obviously handling the situation, and his call did not seem distressed. It was more like he wanted us to know that there could be a situation, not that there was.

"Are you sure that is wise, Luc, I know the boy can handle himself in most situations, but these two are unpredictable, and we do not know what they want with our son." Severus said anxiously.   
While he had confidence in his son's abilities, he did not wish to risk their childe needlessly.

"He will be fine Mo Cuilse; we will be here if he needs back up." Lucius said reassuringly.

Marvolo waited alternating glances between the men and his Godson, waiting for the parents to make a decision.

Severus sighed "Alright we will wait, but the first sign of trouble-"

"And we will step in." Lucius confirmed.

The men observed the teen closely as he admirably handled the questions and accusation by the siblings in a manner befitting one of statues, all three hiding amusement, as the boy explained he was not spawned.

"I do believe that he has inherited your sardonic wit Severus," Marvolo whispered.

"I believe he has indeed." the potions mater replied with a proud smirk.

Their amusement came to an end however, when the Carrows accused their son of spying for the light. The men could feel the temperature in the room rise as Liam's magic escaped, and they listened with bated breath as their son and Godson spoke of his harsh treatment at the hands of his relatives. It was clear that the boy still had some issues with his childhood, and that he resented the light more than they thought.

When the teen cast the Unforgivable Cruciatus, they were stunned by the accuracy and intensity the young wizard was able to produce for his first time and the look of enjoyment on his face.

"He is amazing,"

"He is the son of Snape and Malfoy of course he'll be powerful."

"He's the Dark Lords Godson as well, honestly what did you expect."

"Oh Merlin that hot."

The three glanced behind them at the whispered praise and saw the majority of the upper rank Death Eaters were also observing the Childe with great interest, and that Ron looked like he was about to jump their son and ravish him in front of everyone.

Severus and Lucius shared a knowing look, when their attention was drawn back to the skirmish when they heard Amycus trying to cures their son. Severus was never more thankful for Liam's quick reflexes and sheer luck then when he heard his own deadly curse being aimed at his childe, and saw the teen throw up a quick Protego. He let out a breath as the cures rebound off the quickly conjured shield. It was then that he lost it.

"YOU DARE TO TRY TO CURES MY SON, WITH MY OWN SPELL!" Severus shouted stepping out of the alcove as he used wandless magic to grasp the man's throat, suspending the man in midair.

"You swine do not deserve to live!" Lucius said stepping up to join his husband raising his wand the killing cures on the tip of his tongue.

"Lucius, Severus, I would appreciate it if you do not kill them, I do have plans for them, and I cannot change them now. They will however be properly punished" Marvolo stated menacingly.

"Of course my Lord." Severus said as he dropped Amycus to the floor with a flick of his wrist.

"As you wish my Lord." Lucius agreed slowly lowering his wand.

"Avery, Nott, take these two to the dungeon; Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, have fun with them, but I need them sane and intact when you are done, nothing permanent." Marvolo ordered.

"Oh thank you My Lord."

"With pleasure My Lord."

"Everyone else disperse," Marvolo ordered.

The remaining Death Eaters left quickly nodding to their lord.

"You three as well." Severus said to the redheads.

"What no, we want to make sure-" Ron protested.

"I assure you Liam is fine, and will find you later." Lucius said as he ushered the teens out of the room.

Lucius turned to look at his son and saw him being escorted to a chair by his husband. The boy was shaking and pale. He was coming down from the euphoric high of casting an unforgivable; it was similar to going into shock. Lucius sighed, he had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

SMSLMSLNMS

Liam stood numbly as his fathers and Godfather took care of the Carrows and the got rid of the audience that had formed, he felt weird, shaky and weak. He startled when a hand touched his shoulder, but relaxed when he felt his Da's magic.

"Come Liam, you need to sit down."

"Don't feel good." He informed his dad.

"I am not surprised, that was some Cruciatus." Marvolo beamed proudly.

"Marvolo, I hardly think now is the time." His Da said sharply as he handed Liam a potion vial.

"Here Mo páiste, drink this, it will help combat the shock of casting your first Unforgivable. It is a mix of mine and your Athair's blood, as well as a calming and pepper up potion. It is safe." His 

Da informed him when he gave the vile a questioning glance.

"I never said it wasn't." Liam said with a slight smirk, before downing the bottle.

"How are you feeling childe," His father asked as he walked over, squatting in front his chair, placing a large comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Better thanks to Da's amazing potion skills." Liam responded cheekily.

"Yes I can see that." His father said with a smirk. "I am very proud of you Liam; you handled the situation with the Carrows quite well, even when angry you kept to the story, that can be quite   
difficult."

Liam smiled brightly at the praise; it was nice to have someone appreciate his efforts instead of always putting him down.

"You did very well my son and while I wish you had not had to use an unforgivable so soon, it was spectacularly done." His Da said. "You are not however to use another unforgivable for the next forty-eight hours and you are not to use them unsupervised until I say otherwise. Are we clear young man? You could have damaged your magical core, or even killed yourself, had you not been so powerful"

"Yes Da I understand. I'm sorry I didn't know that was possible, I was just so angry, and it just happen." Liam said lamely.

"Very well, if you are feeling up to it, you may want to go find Ronald, and the twins. They were very concerned about you." His father said.

Liam stood up, he was feeling much better, and he really wanted to talk to his friends.

"I'm, fine I'll go find them, and you guys can get back to whatever you were doing before." He said cheerily as he walked to the door.

"Were were just planning the destruction of Dumbledore, and the takeover of the ministry nothing that can't wait until tomorrow." Marvolo said.

Liam stopped.

"Do you have a plan in place?"

"We are in the final stages of preparation, we will be ready soon." Marvolo said. "But it can wait, go find your friends."

"All right." Liam said as he rushed out to find Ron and the twins.

SMSLMSLNMS

Liam found the Weasleys a short while later in Ron's room.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Liam! Well done old boy-"

"That was some awesome-"

"Spellwork!" the twins congratulated as they pulled him into a tight hug.

"But don't, you ever scare us like that again," They said seriously

"Now we will leave you two twerps to it, we have things to do!" and with a wave they were gone.

"You know, I think your brothers are a bit barmy." Liam informed Ron.

" Yeah no kidding." The redhead replied with a smile before he turned serious. "How are you mate?" Ron asked him sincerely.

"I'm fine, the curse didn't hit me and Da gave me a potion to help with the crash after the unforgivable." Liam replied nonchalantly as he sat down on the edge of Ron's bed.

"That's not what I mean and you know it Liam." The redhead said sitting down beside him.

Liam knew what Ron meant, but he wasn't sure, how to answer him. He honestly wasn't sure how he was.

"I don't know Ron, I really don't. I mean, I liked cursing her, I enjoyed watching her thrash about at the end of my wand; and the power, the feeling of the cures it was fantastic, addictive even, but…" Liam trailed off unsure how to continue.

"But she was still a person, and despite your darker tendencies, that bothers you. What did they do that set you off, the twins and I missed the first part of the event." Ron asked as he pulled Liam to his side.

"She accused me of being a spy for the light after all they did to me and my family, and I just blew up Ron, it wasn't even that bad, but I made me so angry!" Liam said exasperatedly as he snuggled into the warmth that was his best friend and confidant.

Liam felt Ron's nimble fingers running soothingly up and down his arm, and he forced himself to stop thinking and just enjoy the moment. He was really coming to enjoy these stolen moments with Ron, and he wondered when and what exactly had changed in their relationship. After all most guys did not cuddle up to their best friend, and he and Ron were never like this before this   
year. He wondered if Ron had noticed.

"Ron?"

"Hmm,"

"Have you noticed, I mean, do think we've, changed? I mean, this is, we never used to do this, it not bad and I don't mind, I don't understand it." Liam finished quickly realizing he was rambling.  
He felt Ron looking at him intently at him for several silent moments, and just when he was about to tell him never mind. Ron spoke.

"I think, that we are free to be ourselves here," The freckled teen said slowly. "We don't have to watch our backs all the time, or worry about staying in character. I think that whatever this between us, it is natural, and something that would have happened if we had been two normal blokes at Hogwarts."

Liam thought about what Ron was saying, and it made sense, a lot of sense.

"So are you oaky with this, whatever this is and wherever it may lead?" Liam asked nervously, he did not know what he would do if Ron rejected him now.

Ron looked at Liam intensely honesty shining in his eyes.

"Yes Liam, I am just fine with this, with us." Ron said as he slowly leaned closer.

Liam felt his breathing increase as Ron leaned forward unhurriedly giving him a chance to say no; but if this was going where he thought it was going, there was no way he was stopping him now. Liam held his breath as Ron placed his hand on his cheek pausing to briefly search his face, though for what Liam had no idea, before Ron pressed their lips together in a brief and gentle caress.

The moment their lips met shocking sensation shot through both boys, and Liam's last thought before his world tuned black was,

"My Mate."

A/N: Oaky so here is the next chapter! I hope it is not too discombobulated, and I apologize in advanced if it is. I got stung by a bee and had a minor allergic reaction and the medication I am on makes me hyper spastic, unable to sleep and according to my mom, high maintenance. SO if it is bad let me know and I will take it down and fix it.  
Anyway I am both happy and sad to say that this story is coming to a close and only has a handful of chapters left. I want to thank everyone for their support, follows, favorites and reviews! Also a special thanks to Dapne Undomiel who has helped correct my Irish Gaelic phrases!  
Thanks again,

Magicscales166


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Chapter 18  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, HP/RW? Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, Remus bashing. NOT BATAED  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
Irish Celtic Translations: *Mo Cuilse = My Pulse *A cuilse mo chroi' = Pulse of my heart * Mo leanabh ="my baby." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mac= my son *mo páiste dilís = My dear child *A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart * Mo páiste= My child  
* A wobbler is British slang for a tantrum

Liam held his breath as Ron placed his hand on his cheek pausing to briefly search his face, though for what Liam had no idea, before Ron pressed their lips together in a brief and gentle caress. The moment their lips met shocking sensation shot through both boys, and Liam's last thought before his world tuned black was,

"My Mate."

Chapter 18

"Uggh, did anyone get the name of the Hippogriff that just trampled me?" Ron asked, dragging himself into a sitting position, raising a hand to help support his aching head and neck.

"Sorry no, I was too busy being flattened, I didn't think to ask for his name." Liam replied with a cheery chuckle.

Ron gave a pained moan. "Uh don't take this the wrong way but what in the name of Merlin just happened, and how is it that you are so bloody cheerful while I feel like I've gone a couple rounds with Hagrid's blast ended skrewts?"

Liam gave Ron a huge grin, "Easy," he said, "I found my Mate, and your him!" he exclaimed happily, unable to keep the huge grin off his face despite his Mates pained groan. He knew that after affects of their first kiss would ware off soon.

"What!? Me, I'm your Mate? As in the 'we get bonded and you're gonna have my babies kind of Mate'!?" the red head asked incredulously as he stood up and began pacing the length of the room.

Liam felt the happy warmth inside him start to chill at his Mate's tone.

'Did his best friend, his Mate not want him? Were his relatives' right? Was he so unlovable that not even his Mate would want him?'

"Do- do you not want to be my Mate?" Liam asked softly.

If Ron didn't want to be with him, if his Mate didn't want him, he would not force him. He loved Ron enough to let him go, though it would tear him apart to have to see him and be unable to be with him.

Liam watched as Ron froze mid-pace turning to look at him fiercely.

"What do you mean do I not want to be your Mate; of course I want to be your, your Mate but, I mean, I me. Why would you or anyone want me for a Mate?" the teen said self-depreciatively. "I have no money, my name is worse than mud; I have nothing to offer you Liam."

Liam was shocked; 'Ron didn't think he would be a good enough Mate?'He walked over to Ron and grasped his shoulders in a firm but gentle hold, forcing the taller teen to look at him.

"Who wouldn't want you as a Mate Ron? I mean, you're smart, and brave, and kind. Your strong, you've always been there for me, and you're quite the looker. Face it, you're a catch Ron."

Liam waited tensely as Ron searched his face. Liam was not sure what his Mate was looking for, but he must have found it.

"Well when you put it like that, I sound pretty good don't I." the freckled teen said as he tenderly tugged Liam's hands off of his shoulders and held them in his larger ones.

Liam took a moment to relish the sensation of his smaller hands being held in Ron's larger warmer ones. He and Ron fit perfectly together and Liam wondered how he had failed to notice it before.

"So what exactly does this mean for us, I mean does this change anything? Where do we go from here?" Ron asked breaking Liam from his moment.

"Um, I don't really know. I read about Mates in the library but the information was more for and about older bonded couples, and not so much about young unmated couples in the middle of a war. I think that we need to talk to my Dads, but how am I supposed to ask them about this?" Liam cringed at the thought.

He could just imagine his fathers' reactions, and over reactions, to the news he had found his Mate. He didn't picture them taking it well.

"And what is it you don't know how to ask or tell your fathers?" asked an amused voice from the doorway.

Startled, the boys quickly released their grip on each other, putting a bit more distance in between them as they turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Um Hi Marvolo, how long have you been standing there." Liam asked his godfather nervously.

"Long enough." his godfather replied, a knowing smile on his face.

Liam groaned in embarrassment his face in his hands.

"Now what is this problem you don't want to take to your parents?"

Liam glanced at Ron silently asking for advice, but Ron merely gave a nearly imperceptible shrug of his shoulders leaving him to decide.

On one hand Liam wanted to tell the burgundy eyed man that he had found his Mate, and how he was afraid to tell his parents. He knew that Marvolo had known his fathers' for quite some time, and he may be able to help figure out a way to keep his Dads from throwing a wobbler. But on the other hand, he had only known Marvolo himself for just over month, and Liam felt a little guilty for wanting to talk to him about this. Just a few months ago he would have went to Sirius for advice and despite the fact that the man was gone and unable to help him, Liam felt like he was betraying the man and his memory.

"Liam, if you are not yet ready to speak with me about personal matters I do understand. You should know however that I am willing to listen and offer what advice I can. I just want to help." 

Marvolo said softly.

The sincerity and longing in his Godfathers voice were enough to convince Liam to open up to Marvolo, and pushing his feelings of disloyalty to Sirius aside, he took a fortifying breath and told his Godfather his latest bit of drama.

SMSLMSLNMS  
Marvolo had been looking for his Godson, wanting to reassure himself that the teen really was alright after his run in with the Carrows. He had not however expected to find him hand in hand with Ronald Weasley, the two obviously sharing an emotionally intimate moment. When boys began discussing how to tell Severus and Lucius something, Marvolo could see the tension in his   
Godson it was practically palpable.

Making a quick decision, he stepped into the room to offer his advice, wanting to help Liam in any way he could. Silently gliding fully into the room Marvolo announced his presence and offered to listen and provide advice. He watched Liam's face as the teen evaluated his offer searching for some hint as to whether his offer would be accepted or rejected. Unfortunately for Marvolo, the teen's facial movements gave nothing away. Liam's intriguing blue-brown eyes on the other hand showed were a window to his soul showing uncertainty, longing, hurt, and reluctance.

Though Marvolo did his best not to show it, it pained him that his Godson was unable to talk to him the way most Godparents and Godchildren could. He longed for the kind of bond that allowed them to speak freely to one another, one in which Liam could come to him with issues he didn't want to talk to his parents about or advice from another perspective. Marvolo regretted his actions in the past now more than ever, and despite the fact he did not know the child he had tried to kill was his godson, he still felt responsible. He swore to himself that Albus Dumbledore and all who followed him would pay for causing him to lose this bond with Liam.

"Liam, if you are not yet ready to speak with me about personal matters I do understand. You should know however that I am willing to listen and offer what advice I can. I just want to help." he said resignedly.

Marvolo watched cautiously as his raven haired godson took a deep breath seeming to brace himself for something he expected to be unpleasant, before he started to talk. The garnet eyed man listened to Liam's tale of finding his Mate and his concerns about telling his fathers.

"Liam what is your biggest concern when it comes to telling your fathers about your mate?" Marvolo asked after the teen had fallen silent.

Marvolo waited patiently as Liam gathered his thoughts.

"I-I'm afraid that they will be unhappy that I have found my Mate, that they won't accept him, and I am afraid that they will think I don't need or want them anymore. But I do I need my parents now that I found them." The boy sounded completely miserable.

Marvolo sighed. He understood why Liam had these fears, it was reasonable to think that his parents would be angered or feel they were not needed, but he was sure that Severus and Lucius would be happy for their son, and he was sure they would never abandon their childe.

"Godson mine, I understand your worries, but I do think that they are unfounded. While it is true that your fathers may be a bit surprised, and they may a bit …snarky, I do believe that they will be happy for you and your Mate." Marvolo said earnestly.

Liam sighed. "I want to believe you, and I know that I am probably blowing this way out of proportion but-"

"But your past experiences have shown you that adults, especially ones in authoritative or paternal roles, are unreliable, hurtful and undeserving of your trust." Marvolo finished, cursing the   
Dursleys and anyone else who had wronged Liam, to the deepest pit in Hell; or his dungeon which ever was closer.

" Yeah, I mean I suppose that could be it." His Godson mumbled.

Marvolo moved closer grasping his Godson's upper arm tightly, though not hard enough to hurt, and locked eyes with the shorter teen.

"Listen to me Liam, your parents and I, we are not like those Muggles you lived with, nor are we those idiots they call professors. We will always be here for you, and we will never, never hurt you. Do you understand? We love you, and even if your fathers react poorly at first, they will get over it and they will always love you." Marvolo said empathetically; glad that none of his followers could hear him spouting off such mushiness, it really would ruin his reputation. For Liam however, he was willing to risk his Dark persona.

"I know that mentally, but it is just hard to trust that it will last." His godson admitted.

"I understand that, and I think that one way for us to prove we deserve your trust, is for you to give us the chance to demonstrate it. Go to your fathers right now, and tell them you have found your Mate, tell them your fears and let them show you that what I have said is true."

"What, now, as in right now!?" Liam exclaimed.

"Yes right now, they should just be finishing up with the Carrows; go on." Marvolo encouraged, giving his Godson a gentle nudge in the direction of the door.

He watched as the teen slowly trudged to the door, before turning around.

"Are you sure they will be okay with it?"

"Yes Liam I am sure. Just give them a few moments to absorb and panic, and then they will be just fine with you and your Mate. On the off chance however that Severus and Lucius react badly, you can always come to me and I will set them strait." Marvolo joked trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

Liam chuckled out a 'thanks' and Marvolo thought he saw a bit of tension drain from the teen's lithe frame.

"Are you coming Ron?" his godson inquired.

"If you think-"

"Actually I was hoping to speak with Ronald, he will join you shortly." Marvolo said his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Um, alright?" said the raven haired teen.

Marvolo saw Liam glance at his mate as if asking if he was alright with the arrangement.

Though Marvolo could see no difference in the redheaded teen's face or posture, Liam must noticed something, as he left the room with a quick nod to his Mate.

As soon as his Godson was out of sight, Marvolo turned to face the now nervously shuffling teen.

"So Ronald Weasley. You are my Godson's Mate; I do believe we need to have a talk."

SMSLMSLNMS

Ron swallowed hard. While he was reasonably sure he was not about to be maimed or tortured (if only because of his relationship with Liam), this man was still the infamous Dark Lord 

Voldemort, and he figured it would be foolish to not feel a little intimidated and afraid.

"I am sure you can devise what this discussion will entail." the Dark Lord drawled.

Ron nodded, and tried to subtly clear his throat.

"I imagine it has something to do with me being Liam's Mate." he finally managed.

The Dark Lord inclined his head. "You would be correct. This is when I get to tell you how precious and fragile Liam is. This is when I tell you that because of his past, his trust and love are hard to gain, but when he does finally let you past his barriers, he loves deeply and trusts implicitly."

Ron already knew all of this as he had been friends with Liam way before this man came into his life, but he figured it would be smarter to remain silent and let him get it out. He repressed a flinch as the Dark Lords face seemed to suddenly materialize extremely close to his.

"And this is the point in this conversation where I tell you that if you intentionally hurt him, if you betray his trust, if you break his heart, I will insure that your life is not worth living. I will make you suffer physically and mentally until you beg for death. I however will not be merciful enough to give it, as your death would still affect Liam even if you hurt him. Do you understand me?" 

The Dark Lord whispered menacingly.

Ron couldn't suppress the shiver at the man's sinister tone, but anger quickly replaced most of his dread. How dare this particular man lecture him about his Mates needs, and safety! Ron stood up straighter and pointed a finger at the Dark Lord.

"And this is the point in our conversation when I tell you that I would never hurt or betray Liam. I have been in his life longer than any of you save Snape, and I know what his life has been like, and I have stuck with him through everything! Liam is my best friend, my Mate, and I will protect him with everything I have and I would never intentionally hurt him. And let me tell you this; if you or his parents ever hurt him or act like the other unreliably adults in his life, I will be the one doing the disfiguring and torturing. Do you understand?" Ron finished breathing heavily.

It was then that Ron realized he had just given the Dark Lord a dressing down, and that he had threatened the man. He waited for the curse to start flying, but to his immense surprise the man known as Lord Voldemort smiled.

"And that is how a good Mate should behave, I have seen Lucius act in a similar manner when Severus's safety has been questioned. Well done" the burgundy eyed man said as he clapped Ron on the shoulder. "You should know however, that should you ever act like that in front of my followers, the ones outside the inner circle, you will have to be publicly reprimanded."

Ron nodded once "Thanks for the warning I will keep it in mind, but I will do what is best for my Mate and myself despite the consequences."

"Very well" the Lord said an approving gleam in his eye. "Now, go find your Mate so that his fathers can give you the same warnings and you can give them the same."

"Will do, I will see you at the next meeting." Ron said with a slight bow.

Once outside the door Ron and took a calming breath, before heading off to find Liam.

SMSLMSLNMS

Liam traversed nervously down the hall towards the room's suite he shared with his fathers. He figured if they weren't there at the moment, they would be soon, after all his godfather said they were finishing up with the Carrows. As he walked, Liam contemplated how to start this conversation. He never really had an adult to talk to about important things, and he really had no idea what to do.

Should he just tell them he needed to talk to them? Did he just walk in and announce that he had found his Mate, or should he make small talk first and ease them into it? He just didn't know and as fate would have it, he didn't have any more time to contemplate as he nearly ran into his parents as he turned the corner.

"Oh Sorry Da, Athair." Liam said quickly.

"It's alright Mo páiste." His Athair replied.

"You seem to be caught in your thoughts childe, is everything alright?" his Da asked concern showing in his dark eyes.

Liam fidgeted "Um, actually I was just coming to see you guys, I have something to tell you. It's not bad or anything, in fact it is pretty brilliant, but I think it something you need to know, and you might be able to explain some things and-"

"Liam son, take a breath. Let's take this to our rooms shall we? We can finish this conversation there." his Father suggested as he wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Liam loved these shows of affection from his fathers and he really hoped that they did not stop after he told them he found his Mate.

The trio continued the trek to their rooms in a comfortable and companionable silence. The closer they got to their suite, the more anxious Liam got. His Da must have picked up on his edgy emotions as the man briefly ran a warm hand through his hair, and rush of love and relaxation through the bond.

Liam gave his Da a small smile of thanks and before he knew it, they had arrived at their rooms and he was being ushered inside.

"Would you like some tea son?" his Da asked as they settled into that lounge.

"Um yes please, the cinnamon kind if we still have it." Liam replied softly.

He hoped that having something in his hands would help him focus and he found the smell and taste of cinnamon soothing; it also didn't hurt that for some reason cinnamon reminded him of Ron.

Once he and his fathers all had a cup of tea and had settled in, Liam decided that he was going to face this like the Gryffindor he was and start talking before his parents started prompting. So gathering his courage and praying things worked out, Liam started talking.

"Alright so I have something to tell you and I am a bit nervous about your reactions." He told his parents.

He had taken his Godfathers advice and decided to try to be honest with them, to tell them how he was feeling. He really hoped his Godfather knew what he was talking about.

"You are nervous about our reaction? Didn't you say in the corridor that your news wasn't bad?" his Athair asked.

"Well yah I mean it's not bad and I am excited about it but-" Liam took a breath inhaling the cinnamon fragrance, gripping his cup tightly. "I'm afraid that I will lose you guys" he finished with a nearly silent mumble into his tea.

His Da leaned forward "Can you repeat that Liam I didn't quite catch."

"I said I don't want to lose you." Liam said louder looking up to face his fathers.

For a moment there was a defining silence in which his parents looked from him to each other and Liam wondered if his Godfather had been wrong after all. Just when the silence was becoming unbearable, his Athair spoke.

"Mo Mac, while we do not know what it is you have to tell us, you should know that we will never, ever give you up or push you away. You are our Childe, the son we thought we lost and nothing you say or do could ever make us love you any less." his Athair said fervently.

"Your Athair is right Childe, we will always be there for you. I gave birth to you Liam and nothing will ever change the bond we have or the way I feel about you." his Da said with the same fervor as his Athair. "Despite what your treacherous childhood taught you, you can rely on us to be there for you.

Hearing what his parents we saying made Liam feel both a bit better and a bit foolish. He had known it was unlikely that they would leave him, but he had needed that verbal reassurance.

"Okay please don't freak out but I found my Mate." He said with a grin, unable to keep the smile off his face at the thought. Liam waited for his parent reaction which in the end was nothing like he expected.

They congratulated him, and asked who his Mate was and shared a knowing look when he told them it was Ron. He had just finished giving a slightly awkward explanation of how he had discovered Ron was his Mate, when the man in question knocked before peaking his head in the door.

"Sorry to just barge in like this but I wanted to make sure Liam was okay."

"I'm fine Ron, Marvolo was right they were really great about it." Liam said beckoning Ron further into the room.

His Da poured another cup of tea passing it to Ron "I will excuse your barging in here this time Mr. Weasley but do not let it become a habit."

"Yes sir."

"It is fortunate however that you stopped by, we do have a few things to discuss. Now that you two have discovered you are Mates we need to set some ground rules," His Athair said firmly.

"And after that gentlemen, we will be having 'the talk'." said his Da with pleased smirk.

"Whoa, Da I really don't think that we need to have 'the talk' I mean we're a little old for that, and I am sure Ron's parents already talked with him and I know the basics so we could just skip it." 

Liam suggested his face crimson.

"No, boys we will be talking about 'it'. After all I wouldn't want you to miss something important and suffer for it later. You will both be staying" His Da said cheerfully.

"We do however need to go over a few rules first." said his Father.

"Now we understand that you two are Mates, but that does not mean that you are to behave like anything less than the gentlemen that you are. Public Displays of Affection are allowed but they should be confined to hand holding, quick kisses and tasteful cuddling. Don't do anything in public you would not do if we were watching. Though you two are Mates, meaning that you are the   
perfect match and balance for the other, you will treat this relationship like any other teenage romance, you can go on dates, spend your free time together, and if you were so inclined you could have a courtship. You will not however have sex, penetrative or otherwise, until you are fully bonded which will not happen until after you both turn seventeen and have completed your educations." his blond father finished.

Liam's head was spinning; there sure were a lot of things rule on his Athair's list.

"We do understand however that being Mates and teenage boy's you will feel certain needs and desires for each other. This is where 'the talk' come in." said his Da.

"Just kill me now." Liam pleaded his face flushed and burning.

"As Lucius said earlier there can be no sex until you are ready to permanently bond. The reason for this is that during sex both penetrative and not, Liam will feel the need to bite and drink from you Ronald, thus creating a permanent Mating bond. While such a bond is useful for couples that are both physically and mentally mature, it can be strenuous on an overly young couple. More importantly it also means that Liam could easily become pregnant at any time. The bonding will release a hormone in Liam granting him greater fertility. When the time comes I will show   
you how to brew a daily contraceptive to prevent pregnancy until you are ready for children.

"Da?" Liam interrupted.

"Yes, son."

"I thought that I could get pregnant without bonding, when I was doing some research on carriers, there were several entries about non mated couples having children?" he asked curiously

"It is true that carriers can get pregnant at any time with or without a Mate, but it can be a little more difficult." Explained his dad.

"In other words, until you are ready to be bonded your physical relationship should be confined to hand holding, kissing, and cuddling. Snogging is also acceptable as long as it is kept under control and out of the public eye, and while I would really rather you didn't- petting- is also safe as long as clothing is kept on and Liam is in control. I would also like to remind you boys that just because Lucius and I have talked about your options, it does not necessarily mean we are encouraging or approving of these kinds of behaviors. We do however know that things happen and we wanted to make sure you had the facts should you need them."

Liam was impressed that his Dad had managed to say all of that with a straight face and without flushing. Personally he did not think he would ever return to his original coloring, and he was afraid Ron's ears were going to be a permanent candy apple red.

"Alright that is enough of this heavy talk. I do believe that it is time for everyone to settle in for the evening. Marvolo has scheduled an all day meeting for tomorrow in order to inform everyone of the plan to take down Dumbledore and his Order." his father said.

"Alright Sir, Good night Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape." said Ron standing to leave.

"I'll walk you out." Liam said standing as well.

The Mates walked to the door hand in hand, just enjoying each other's company. As they reached the door Ron turned to Liam.

"Good night my Love." Ron said and he placed a quick kiss to the back of Liam's hand.

"Sleep tight my Mate." Liam replied standing on his toes to place a brushing kiss to his Mates luscious lips; He didn't dare do more with his Fathers watching.

"See you tomorrow." Liam said with a smile as he closed the door.

Liam went back into the lounge to find his fathers' deep in conversation.

"Um Athair, Da?"

"Yes Liam?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything, for accepting Ron and for what you said. It meant a lot."

"You are quite welcome, and thank you for coming to us with this, and remember no matter what you do our how old you get, we will always be your parents, and we will always love you" said his Da.

"I know, Good night Da, Good Night Athair."

"Good night son sleep well, we will wake you in time for the meeting tomorrow."

SMSLMSLNMS

Liam went through his nightly rituals with a smile on his face he couldn't believe that everything worked out. For once in his life he could have his cake and eat it too. His fathers had stood by him, 'his Godfather cared enough to give him and vice, and his best friend turned out to be the Mate he never knew he wanted. Despite the fact that the battle with Dumbledore loomed, and   
the fate of the wizarding world would soon be decided, Liam couldn't help but think that this was the happiest he had ever been and with these thoughts Liam fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

A/N: So it's a little shorter than my usual and super sweet an mushy but considering this is not even what I was going to write for this chapter I guess its okay! This chapter was supposed to have the battle plan in it but the characters (Marvolo specifically) kidnapped the chapter and wouldn't let go! Anyway thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys are great, you really help make this story what it is and I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

Thanks,

Magicscales166


	19. Chapter 19

________________________________________  
Chapter 19: Chapter 19  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, HP/RW? Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, Remus bashing. NOT BATAED  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
Irish Celtic Translations: *Mo Cuilse = My Pulse *A cuilse mo chroi' = Pulse of my heart * Mo leanabh ="my baby." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mac= my son *mo páiste dilís = My dear child *A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart * Mo páiste= My child

Liam went through his nightly rituals with a smile on his face he couldn't believe that everything worked out. For once in his life he could have his cake and eat it too. His fathers had stood by him, 'his Godfather cared enough to give him and vice, and his best friend turned out to be the Mate he never knew he wanted. Despite the fact that the battle with Dumbledore loomed, and the fate of the wizarding world would soon be decided, Liam couldn't help but think that this was the happiest he had ever been and with these thoughts Liam fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

Chapter 19

Marvolo looked around the Meeting Hall and saw that his inner circle, the Weasleys, and his Godson were all present; Excellent time for the meeting to commence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am ecstatic to inform you that we have an excellently developed and well thought out strategy that will, Merlin and Magic willing, rid us of the of the tyrant Albus Dumbledore and his band of roasted squabs forever! "

The inner circle burst into excited murmurs before their Lord and Leader raised his hands requesting silence.

"Now though this attack has been carefully planned and has a high probability of success, it could turn dangerous if things do not go as intended. As you are my elite, my inner circle and most trusted comrades, I want to give you the first opportunity to hear the battle plan and volunteer for a specific duty. For those of you with families, I will give you first pick of the less dangerous jobs; now on to the plan itself."

The Dark Lord spread out a detailed map of Hogsmeade and its surrounding countryside.

"This will be our battle ground." he said with a sweeping gesture at the map.

"Hogsmeade? Why Hogsmeade My Lord?" asked Rodolphus Lestrange, sounding surprised.

"A fair question." Marvolo acknowledged dipping his head in Rodolphus's direction.

"I realize that Hogsmeade is not our usual theatre of war, but it in this case, it has several strategic advantages; the first being its appalling and convenient lack of security. While its security is tightened during Hogsmeade weekends, it is nowhere near as secure as Diagon Ally.

There are no wards to prevent apparition, disapparition, or portkeys, and Aurors patrol the area infrequently. The shops are also smaller and individually owned, meaning that that their security features are not as complex or strong as the security would be for shops in Diagon Ally." Marvolo informed them, glancing around the room, insuring that everyone understood.

"My Lord, wouldn't that also mean that some of the shops would be under our control? I do believe that several of the shops in Hogsmeade are owned or managed by our comrades." Stated Thorfinn Rowle.

Marvolo smirked. "That is indeed another reason this particular site was chosen."

"The final and perhaps most important reason this venue was chosen however, is that one could easily stand out while trying to blend in, especially a lone teenager, one not there on a Hogsmeade weekend, and unaccompanied by an adult." The Dark Lord noticed several of his members fleetingly glance in the direction of his Godson and friends, and new that some of them had connected dots.

Marvolo also saw the many questioning looks and queries forming and decided now was the time to explain the plan in full.

"Please hold any questions, I am about to make things clear; if however at the end you still have questions, I will take them then."

His followers quieted and settled waiting for his explanation.

"The plan is s relatively simple one, and if all goes as planned, there will be few, if any, losses on our side, this is not however guaranteed. Perhaps the most dangerous part of our plan will be carried out by my Godson." Marvolo watched for his followers' reaction before continuing.

"Liam will go into Hogsmeade acting as if he does not want to be found. He will wander into a few of the shops we know are frequented or owned by order members, making himself known while looking as if he does not wish to be seen. I have no doubt that Dumbldore will have informed his watchdogs to be on the lookout for a teen of Liam's description, and I am certain one of Dumbledore's marry little band will summon him and a few more members. Liam will then engage Dumbledore by any means he feels appropriate; however at some point he get close enough to Dumbledore to activate a portkey that will bring them both directly to the dungeons here." Marvolo paused to insure everyone was still following.

"Now while this is happening, I want several of both the inner circle, and lower followers ready to incapacitate any other members of Dumbledore's crew and apparate them back here. Those members that are not involved in the capturing will be here waiting for the arrival of our guests. Your job will be to secure the prisoners and heal any wounded. After everyone is accounted for, we will deal with our company in our usual welcoming manner." Marvolo finished with a maniacal grin.

"Now, any questions?"

SMSLMSLNMS

Throughout his godfather's explanation, Liam had to force himself not to fidget, and to keep his annoyance off his face. He could feel the sidelong glances the inner circle was throwing him, and while most of the looks were assessing, a few of them were full of doubt, distrust and disbelief.

These were the gazes that were causing him to lose his composer. He knew he could do what his Godfather had asked him, he was confident in his abilities and the fact that their Lord had   
judged him able to carry out this task should have been enough for the most trusted members of his Godfathers organization.

Fighting back his exasperation, Liam took a deep breath and tried to look at it from their point of view. Here was a scrawny teenager that had, for the longest time, been on the side of the light, and who had not yet proven himself worthy of his spot in the inner circle. There was also the fact that they had not yet had time to absorb and analyze the battle plan. Taking that into consideration, he could see why many would be distrustful, but he hoped that they would accept his part in Dumbledore's take down with a bit of time and reflection.

After all, Liam had known for quite some time that he would have a major role in Dumbledore's take down. Not only had he and the Weasleys been an iatrical part of the planning process, but his godfather had asked both him and his parents several times if this was what he wanted and if he was allowed.

Surprisingly Liam found his Godfathers constant questioning comforting rather than annoying; Dumbledore had never asked if he had wanted to fight, if he wanted to be the savior, but his godfather the Dark Lord did. He even allowed some of his followers an opportunity to choose less dangerous jobs. This was something the leader of the light would never do, he ordered his followers and they did end of story. It was these kids of gestures that showed Liam that his godfather was not the quit the evil man many thought to be.

"Now, any questions?"

Liam shook himself out of his thoughts and focused back on the meeting, this part should prove interesting.

SMSLMSLNMS

Marvolo waited patiently for his followers to gather their thoughts, he knew they would have questions; he had not failed to notice the looks thrown his Godson's direction.

"I mean no disrespect My Lord, but why are we sending a boy to capture Dumbledore, when we have older more… qualified wizards willing and able to do the job?" questioned Rookwood cautiously. No one wanted to incite the Dark Lords wrath by insulting his Godson.

Marvolo sighed, he had known this would be an issue with his followers but it really was the best option.

"I chose my Godson for this dangerous job for several reasons the main one being that the old coot will underestimate him. If I had chosen one of you for the job, Dumbledore would not come himself; in fact it is unlikely that he would engage you at all. A reckless teenage Gryffindor on the other hand would be easy prey, an opportunity that Dumbledore would not pass up." Marvolo   
explained.

"If he is so reckless why are we sending him? If he screws this up we won't get another opportunity." Spat out Macnair, one of his more foolish elite followers.

The room froze as Marvolo turned to face Macnair, his eyes flashing in irritation. They rooms occupants were therefore surprised when it was Liam and not Marvolo who addressed the question.

"The recklessness my Godfather spoke of Macnair, is what kept me under the radar at Hogwarts and is therefore the only thing Dumbledore will expect from me. I had a mask to keep up, a part to play, if you will, just as you have in certain company. I assure you I am not as reckless as I my Golden Boy persona, and I grantee that I will not 'screw this up' as I want Dumbledore dead and gone just as much as anyone in this room. That man ruined my life, and I intend to help take his." The dark-haired teen said passionately, before turning to the Dark Lord.

"Forgive me for interrupting My Lord." He said with a slight bow.

Marvolo looked at his Godson impressed with his speech and his display of loyalty. It was quite a Slytherin move and would go a long way towards convincing others of his worthiness. Though on a more personal note he was not sure he wanted his Godson calling him My Lord, that however was a thought for another time.

"Apology accepted Liam." He said before addressing the room at large. "As you can see, Liam is more than capable of thinking and acting for himself. He will be the one to carry out this part of the mission and I will hear no more on it. Now are there any other questions before we decide who will be going with him?"

"I have a request My Lord." Marvolo looked at his blond friend surprised.

"Yes Lucius?"

"If I may My Lord, should the mangy, sorry excuse for a werewolf be captured, I would like to be the one to… welcome him to our establishment."

Marvolo immediately understood the request, after what the beast had done to his mate, it was natural that the Blond would want restitution, or perhaps revenge would be a better word.

"Of course Lucius, I do believe you have a score to settle, and I will be more than happy to grant you the opportunity to do so."

"Thank You My Lord."

"Now if there is nothing else, I would like three or four volunteers to go to Hogsmeade and bring back any Order members that accompany Dumbledore."

In the end Marvolo was pleased to have Severus, Lucius, Fenrir, and Travers volunteer. They were strong duelists and could think on their feet; not to mention Lucius and Severus would watch out for his Godson.

"Excellent, I will pull six more recruits from the lesser ranks to assist with the order round up, and to keep the ministry fools from interfering. Memorize the map, and the stores with which we are affiliated and those known to have light inclinations, we strike tomorrow. Dismissed." Marvolo said ending the meeting.  
He watched as the group split some gathering round the map, others gathering to go over spells, jinx, and curse, while a few left the room altogether. Marvolo surveyed his people including his   
Godson and he friends, as they prepared for battle and knew that they would succeed.

"Dumbledore, your time has come."

SMSLMSLNMS

The morning of the Battle at Hogsmeade found Severus and Lucius restlessly entwined together in their bed, contemplating the day to come.

"Luc," Severus said playing with their interlocked fingers.

"Hmm?"

"Did we do the right thing, allowing Liam to participate in Dumbledore's capture?"

Lucius could hear the fear and anxiety in his loves voice, it was a feeling that he shared.

Lucius sighed. "Mo Cuils, you know that our son, our very determined son, would have found some way to be involved in the scheme, and he and his band of redheads were invaluable to the   
development of the battle plan. He deserves to be a part of this, and he is more than capable of taking care of himself. We will also be there as backup should anything go wrong."

"I know your right though I cannot help but worry." Severus said griping his Mates hands tighter.

"I worry as well Love, but then I think of all he has accomplished so far and I know he will be alright. Now let's get ready, start breakfast and awake our sleeping son." Said Lucius as he ran his fingers through his Mates pitch black locks; it seemed that his son was not the only one soothed by the motion.

SMSLMSLNMS

Liam was drifting in a cozy sea of cinnamon comfort when he heard a hazy voice calling him.

"Liam, Liam Mo páiste, it is time to get up."

Liam groaned and snuggled further into his warm bedding, he was so not ready to wake up.

There was a quite chuckle and then a hand was running through his hair, "Come on son, we need to talk before we meet the others before the skirmish today."

Liam shot up in bed as he remembers that today was the day he was finally going to get Dumbledore back for all everything he had done.

"Easy Childe, just get ready and join us for breakfast in half an hour." his Father instructed.

"Sure Athair, I'll be ready shortly." He said as his Father left his bedroom.

Liam quickly showered, brushed and dried his hair before putting on the clothes he had picked out for the battle.

He had decided on a casual long sleeved sapphire shirt, under which he attached his wand holster, and a pair of comfortable black slacks. The outfit would stand out just enough in a crowed while not screaming pay attention to me. It allowed for his wand to stay hidden though easily accessible, and the materials were designed for optimal movement, something he would definitely need in the coming battle. He gave himself one last glance in the mirror before heading to the kitchenette for breakfast.

Half past Seven found the Malfoy-Snape family sitting around their suits small kitchenette table enjoying a hearty breakfast, despite the slight feeling of anxiety and anticipation surrounding the small family. Breakfast was finished with very little conversation, and Liam could tell that his parents were considered about the upcoming confrontation.

"Da, Athair you know everything is going to be fine, right? I mean this is the kind of stuff I do every year, and the plan is wonderfully done; I will have plenty of back up in the unlikely event something goes wrong, and there will be a group of people waiting back at the manor to insure that everything is under control when we come back. In fact I am more concerned about you two getting hurt, after all I won't be the ones dueling order members." Liam said trying to both lighten the mood and reassure his fathers.

"Yes you will only be trying to fool the one of the most powerful wizards of our age." His Dad said sarcastically; worry clear in his dark eyes.

"Yes I will Da, but he underestimates me, he always has, and as long as I meet his very poor expectations of me until the last minute, everything will be fine. I can do this" Liam stated trying to give his parents the same confidence he felt.

"Liam," his father said, "It is not that we don't believe that you are capable of accomplishing your part, it's just that we are your parents and you are going into a potentially dangerous even deadly situation, we worry for your safety, just as you worry about, ours and your friends." His father finished.

Liam took a step towards his Athair. "I know, and I can't tell you not to worry but, just think positively, yeah?"

"We will try son, though I do believe that we should be the ones giving you the everything will be alright speech." His Athair replied with a smile. "Now we should be headed down to Meeting Hall everyone should be gathering there soon."

"Just a second," Liam shuffled a bit as his parents turned to look at him inquiringly.

"Um, I was just wondering if I could have a drink before we went down, maybe just a few mouthfuls from each of you." Liam said shyly; as confidant as he was, he understood that this skirmish   
had the potential to go very wrong, and should the worst happen to any of them, Liam wanted to make sure that everyone had at least one comforting memory. That, drinking form his fathers just made him feel better.

"Of course Childe, come here." his Athair said holding his arms out invitingly.

Liam immediately walked into his father's comforting arms, hugging him tight before finding the perfect place to bite. After finding such a place, he quickly bit into his father's neck, and gulped a few mouthfuls of the minty blood, before licking the wound closed.

"I love you Athair, please be careful today." Liam said quietly before moving over to his Da, who quickly pulled him into his arms squeezing tightly.

"Um Da-can't- breath." Liam gasped out.

"Sorry Childe," His Da said as he loosened his grip and directed Liam's head towards his neck.

Liam snuggled into his Da's neck just enjoying the scent and the closeness, as he felt his Da's hand rubbing soothing circles on his neck.

"Come son, you need to feed so we can head up, we will be late if we linger any longer."

"Okay," Liam murmured before biting down, and savoring several swallows of his Da's tangy and savory blood before he licked the bite closed.

"I love you Da, and I am so glad that we got over our differences." he whispered.

"Alright, let's go." Liam said as he squared his shoulders, not noticing the proud look his fathers' shared.

"He really is amazing," Lucius commented.

"Yes he is, and I do believe that he does best when under pressure, I just hope he stays safe." Severus agreed.

SMSLMSLNMS

As Liam and his walked into the meeting room he noticed that only his Godfather and a couple of the inner circle were present, none of the others including the Weasleys had arrived yet.

"I thought we were going to be late Da." Liam asked jokingly.

"If you do not arrive early you are late son, a fact you should remember when arriving for class." His Da teased.

"Hey!" Liam shouted with a grin before walking over to greet his Godfather.

"Good Morning Marvolo."

"It is indeed Liam," Marvolo replied with a small smile.

"How are you this morning?"

Liam pretended not to notice the searching look his Godfather gave him.

"I am well; my fathers' on the other hand are a nervous wreck." He said shooting a cheeky smirk at his fathers who were talking to Greyback and the Lestrange brothers.

His godfather chuckled, "Yes well they are about to send their only Childe into a battle, it is a perfectly natural reaction. I must admit I am a bit nervous about sending you as well."

Liam groaned. "Not you to! Do I need to give you the pep talk as well?"

"I think I can manage without a pep talk thank you." His godfather replied.

"Good I don't think I could come up with another one." said Liam.

It was then that Liam noticed a few redheads entering the room.

"Excuse me Godfather, but I just noticed a few people I need to go talk to for a bit."

"Go on then," his Godfather said having noticed the exactly who had caught Liam's eye. "I wouldn't want to separate the two love birds."

"Marvolo," Liam whined his face going red as he walked a bit faster in the Weasleys direction.

"Hey guys, everyone ready for today." Liam greeted the redheaded trio.

"Ready as will,"

"Ever be." The twins said.

"Now we hear,"

"That you and little Ronniekins,"

"Are Mates, so"

"Congratulations, brother,"

"And remember to practice,"

"Safe Sex, after all,"

"We aren't ready,"

"To be uncles,"

"Just yet." The twins said dramatically.

"Fred! George!" Liam shouted feeling mortified, and judging by the red tinge to Ron's skin, he was feeling the same way.

"Well we, will just be on our way, battle plans to go over you know. Be safe brothers." The twins said in unison before scuttling over to bother the others.

"Oh Merlin," Ron said a hand covering his face, "I swear those two are gonna get it."

"Absolutely." Liam agreed.

"So um, how are you this morning, are you nervous?" Ron asked.

"Not too much, I mean it's not much different than the things we done before. Though, I have more back up this time." Liam said feeling a bit self-conscious, how was he supposed to act around his Mate and Dominant?

"Right, good." Said Ron as he shuffled a bit.

An awkward silence settled between the two, and after several minutes of it Liam decided he had had enough.

"Okay so this is a bit awkward, but I think we should just try to act like we did before, and just fallow our instincts." He said.

"Thank Merlin I thought it was just me who wasn't sure what to do." Ron said looking relived.

"Nah Mate, it's not just you." Liam said as he reached out to take Ron's hand.

"So it's okay to tell you, you look hot." Ron said looking him up and down.

"Um Yes, and thanks." Liam said suddenly feeling shy.

After that, things went smoothly. The two stood hand in hand talking about whatever came to mind, until Marvolo asked for everyone's attention. Liam looked around and realized that while he   
and Ron had been wrapped up in their own little bubble, the room had become packed full of his Godfathers supporters.

"My loyal followers, it is time; time to bring down the tyrant that has been plaguing the Wizarding World for far too long. Everyone knows their part, and I expect that everyone will do their upmost best to insure things go according to plan. That being said, Liam please come forward."

Liam took a breath gave Ron a quick kiss, and walked to his Godfather.

"Alright Liam this is the portkey" His godfather said handing him a small stone. "It has an instant stick charm enabling it to stick to whatever you place it on. Once you say the password "retribution" anyone touching the person the portkey is attached to will be transported as well."

Liam nodded his understanding.

"Good luck and be safe my Godson."

"I will."

"The others will leave shortly after you do."

"Okay." Lima said swallowing tightly, looking over the crowed for his fathers. He found them quickly and gave them a small smile, which they returned, along with rush of love and confidence   
through the bond they shared.

"See you in a bit." He said, and nodded for his Godfather to lower the wards so he could disparate.

As soon as he felt the wards shift he popped out of sight landing in Hogsmeade.

"Alright where to first." Liam murmured looking around.

He had landed close to Honeydukes, but that particular shop was not affiliated with either the Light or Dark, and was therefore was of little use to his current plan. After a bit more thought, he decide he would his first stop would be Gladrags Wizardwear. The owner and workers were very light affiliated, and he did need some new socks and underpants, so he might as well kill two birds with one stone.

As he headed towards the shop he noticed that several of his Godfathers followers had arrived and were casually following him, ready and waiting for their part. Ignoring them for now, Liam entered the clothing shop.

"Hello young man welcome to Gladrags Wizardwear, can I help you find anything?" asked the kindly lady running the register. Liam recognized her as the owner, and one of Dumbledore's informants.

"Um, No thank you," Liam muttered quietly looking at his shoes, before moving quickly to the underwear and sock section.

He smirked to himself once he was out of her sight. That had been the perfect entrance: his slightly pathetic and nervous reaction would insure that he caught her attention, and his avoidance was sure to pique her curiosity.

He quickly looked over the sock and underpants choosing a few of the silk under pants in various colors, and a couple pairs of socks with built in heating, cooling, and moister blocking charms. You never knew when those might come in handy.

Heading over to the register, he made sure to glance around cautiously, and keep his head down, knowing that the owner was watching him.

"Find everything you need, dear."

"Yes thank you." He said placing his items on the counter.

"Don't think I've seen you around here before, it's not a Hogsmeade weekend either, do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Um no, I'm Homeschooled." He said feigning nervousness.

"Oh well that's nice I suppose, that'll be eight Galleons, five sickles and three knuts." She said.

"Here you go." Liam said handing her the money in exchange for his clothes.

"Oh wait a minute dear," the lady shouted as he turned to go.

"Yes," he said.

"I , I didn't get you name, for our mailing list." She stuttered.

Liam smiled internally. "Oh it's Har-Liam, Liam Malfoy-Snape." Pretending to mess up his name.

He was certain that Dumbledore would know he was here the second he left the shop.

"Oh Thank you, dear, have a nice day!"

"Thanks I will; I think I will head to the Three Broomstick for a pick me up before I head home." Liam said before walking out the door.

"Perfect." Liam smirked has he headed to The Three Broomsticks.

Just has he was about to enter the Inn, the Old Goat and his Mangy Mutt showed up.

"Liam, Liam, Liam, it was foolish of you to come here." The man taunted.

"Dumb- Dumbledore." Liam said acting as if he was frightened and stunned at the man's sudden appearance.

"I am not surprised however you always were careless. It was rather annoying having to keep track of you all the time.

"Why you," Liam said as he pulled out his wand, and palmed portkey trying to make it seem like an uncalculated move.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore shouted.

Liam felt his wand fly out of his hand and watched it land in Dumbledore's. Even though it was a calculated move Liam still felt naked and defenseless without his wand, and he let a little of that nervousness show.

"Now, now Liam we just want to help you." Dumbledore said with a glance at the amassing crowd, some of which were order members.

"No you don't! You have never wanted to help me! You kidnapped me from my parents and put me with another family that you then killed, how exactly was that helping me!" Liam shouted.

He hoped to discredit the fool as well as have him killed.

With another look at the crowd, Dumbledore motioned to the Werewolf.

"Restrain him Remus, it seems the poor boy is delusional and will not accept our help willingly." The goat said trying to look sad and concerned.

"We just want to help you Liam." Dumbledore repeated, as the wolf 'snuck' up behind him.

Remus grabbed him and held him tight. Knowing that he needed to make this look authentic, Liam struggled against the concrete like hold, knowing he was going to have a few bruises before this was all said and done. Needing to get to Dumbledore, Liam angled his struggles in the direction of the man, and before he knew it, he was close enough to place the portkey.

Reaching out Liam grabbed hold of the soon to be Ex-Headmasters outrageously colored robes sticking the portkey he had palmed to the man's sleeve. Not letting go and with the wolf's arms still wrapped to tightly around his chest, Liam stopped struggling.

"Dumbledore Sir," Liam said knowing the man would respond to keep his public image up.

"Yes my boy?" the man asked through is teeth.

"It's time for you to find retribution." Liam said his tone as cold as the smile that graced his face.

He had just enough time to see Dumbledore's eyes widen in confusion before they were portkey away.

A/N: OH-MY- GOSH, HAVE I TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS?! Okay so this was the next chapter I hope it was okay, I had a little writers block at the start so if it is rough, that's why. Now there was supposed to be a big battle but I discovered when I was writing my short story Doppelganger (a Draco, Harry friendship ghost story) that I cannot write battle scenes worth a crap! So you will have to live with some capture and torture instead. Sadly this story is coming to a close with only the torture, regrouping, Sirius's funeral,(you all thought I forgot didn't you) and the epilogue.

Anyway, thanks again for being such great and supportive readers!

Magicscales166


	20. 20

________________________________________  
Chapter 20: Chapter 20  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, HP/RW? Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, Remus bashing. NOT BATAED  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
Irish Celtic Translations: *Mo Cuilse = My Pulse *A cuilse mo chroi' = Pulse of my heart * Mo leanabh ="my baby." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mac= my son *mo páiste dilís = My dear child *A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart * Mo páiste= My child

Remus grabbed him and held him tight… Needing to get to Dumbledore, Liam angled his struggles in the direction of the man, and before he knew it, he was close enough to place the portkey….Liam grabbed hold of the soon to be Ex-Headmasters outrageously colored robes sticking the portkey he had palmed to the man's sleeve. Not letting go and with the wolf's arms still wrapped to tightly around his chest, Liam stopped struggling.

"Dumbledore Sir," Liam said knowing…."Yes my boy?" the man asked through is teeth. "It's time for you to find retribution." Liam said his tone as cold as the smile that graced his face. He had just enough time to see Dumbledore's eyes widen in confusion before they were portkey away.

CHAPTER WARNINGS: the first part of this chapter is fairly dark and is mostly torture. If this is not your cuppa, read with caution, or go to the SECOND SMSLMSLNMS and know that Dumbledore and Lupin get their butts handed to them, and the Order of the Phoenix is no more.

Chapter 20

The trio landed roughly on a cold dungeon floor and feeling the werewolf's arms loosen slightly, Liam was quick to attempt to disentangle himself from the bastards he had captured.  
Rolling to the side and standing as soon as he was able, Liam startled slightly when he found himself nearly face to face with his godfather, who had come to assist him in exiting the cell. Grasping the offered hand firmly, Marvolo quickly apperated them both out of the cell, the whole procedure taking less than a minute.

Once both men were safely outside the cell, Marvolo looked over his godson ensuring that he was unharmed.

Liam feeling Marvolo searching gaze, Liam smirked and couldn't help but allow a bit of his mischievous personality to slip through his current serious demeanor.

"Well that was fun; can we do it again sometime?"

Liam watched as his Dark Lord Godfather rolled his eyes.

"I do believe that we should take care of these two before we go rounding up others, don't you agree?"

"Oh of course." Liam said, just as his fathers and a few of others from the Hogsmeade team popped into the mansion, each with an order member tow.

As soon as his fathers arrived and were relieved of their burdens, Liam felt himself being gently ushered over their direction as Marvolo turned to greet his company.

"Welcome Dumbledore to my humble abode," Marvolo said his arms spread in a mock gesture of welcome. "We have been expecting you; and wolf, I welcome you as well though I do believe that you are more Lucius's guest than mine. He is most eager to chat with you about your treatment of his Husband and Mate."

Liam was surprised to see a flicker of fear in the werewolf's eyes, before the man composed himself enough to look defiantly at his captors; Dumbledore remained silent.

Moments later the last of the Hogsmeade group popped into dungeon, each handing over an order member to the waiting Death Eater. Ron, Fred and George arrived seconds later and walked swiftly over to him and his fathers. Turning his attention back to his Godfather and the prisoners, Liam watch as Marvolo took in each of his followers noting a few small injuries but no severe wounds or missing members.

"Wonderful, now the real fun can begin!" his godfather said, sounding as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"And I do believe we will start with you." Marvolo said pinning the great bearded goat with a harsh stare.

Liam smiled slightly as he watched the soon to be ex-Headmaster swallow hard before moving closer to the cell bars.

"Well now, I do believe there has been some kind of misunderstanding." Dumbledore said a slight tremble in his normally smooth tone.

Liam felt a hot boiling anger spring up within him.

"A misunderstanding, a Misunderstanding! So kidnapping me was a misunderstanding, placing me with abusive guardians was a misunderstanding!? Killing Cedric and Sirius and imprisoning my Da was all a misunderstanding?!" Liam shouted in furious disbelief. "If that is the case Albus Dumbledore, you have done nothing but create misunderstandings for years, and I for one do not think you are that stupid. Everything you did was part of some ridiculous plan to become all powerful and take over the wizarding world! Well guess what; your misunderstandings are going to cost you dearly. You are going to pay for everything you have done to my family!" Liam finished, breathing hard his hands clinched in anger.

A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder, pulling backwards into a warm chest. Turning his head slightly, Liam expected to see one of his fathers, but was surprised to find he was currently being held against Ron's firm muscular chest.

"I think you need to calm down just a bit Mate," Ron whispered in his ear "Your Dads are having a hard enough time keeping it together, and Godfather or not, you know the Dark Lord doesn't like to be interrupted."

Liam looked over to his fathers and found that his Athair did indeed look like he was trying not to reach through the bars and strangle the wolf, while his Da looked a bit paler than normal though he doubted anyone else could tell.

He hissed quietly at the thought of his Da being scared of the wolf. He could only imagine what the beast had done to cause his normally stoic dad to lose his composure however slight. Taking a calming breath, Liam forced himself to gain control of his rage, not wanting to pile his erratic and angry emotions on top of his parent's already strained ones. Stepping out of his Mates embrace, Liam bowed slightly to his Godfather.

"I apologize for the interruption My Lord, my emotions got the better of me, it will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't Liam, it is a weakness your enemies can exploit." Marvolo said lightly.

"Yes sir." Liam said fighting to keep an embarrassed flush off his face.

"My Godson does however bring up a few valid points, what precisely is our 'misunderstanding'?" Marvolo asked, in a way that was both polite and menacing.

"Well, I, it was, that is to say it was all for the greater good, I knew that any child raised in by those two dark creatures would be dark as well, and I could not let you bring your ideals to the wizarding world. I mean integrating with Muggles, really. I was just trying to takeo-save our world. It was nothing personal; I only did what was right." Dumbledore said trying for innocent.

"So you thought you would just besmirch my once good name, kidnap my godson, and then trick me into killing him? How exactly was that for the greater good?"

"I had to do it my boy, it was all for the better-"

"Enough, Crucio!" Marvolo shouted.

Liam watched with glee as the headmaster's lies were silenced, and his screams echoed through the stone cell.

"I have had enough of your lies, and your reasons! It is time that you suffer for all you have done!"

It was then that the torture began in earnest. Liam watch with curiosity as his Godfather used a variation of the Flagrate to conjure fiery whips which left strips of burned flesh wherever they landed.

"Severus, Lucius, please join me." Marvolo said throwing a wordless spell at Dumbledore causing the man to shriek and writhe.

"Thank you My Lord, we shall enjoy this immensely." His Da said.

Liam looked on in awe as his fathers' took turns throwing a variety of hexes, and cures at the man each finding a new way to cause pain and suffering. Some broke bones, while others drew blood but each was designed to torture, and when the man passed out from pain, his Godfather would Rennervate him.

" Wakey, wakey Dumbledore, we are not through with you yet."

"Liam, would you like a turn with our revered guest before I hand him over to the others to play with."

Liam didn't have to think, "Absolutely." He said stepping forward.

"Remember, no Unforgivables Liam," He heard his Athair say.

"Yes sir, though I won't be needing them." Liam replied with certainty.

"I have been waiting f or this for months old man." He said coldly stepping closer to the cell.

"You took everything from me, you left me to suffer for years and now, now it is your turn. Sectumsempra!" Liam shouted, watching in satisfaction as a line of bright red blood oozed from a bone deep laceration just under the man's right eye.

"Harry, Liam- please my boy, I only ever had your best interests at heart, please don't do this. You can still come back to the light." begged the once great Headmaster.

Liam laughed, "Who are you trying to fool, you never cared what happened to me beyond what you needed me for you plan; you cared nothing for my well being. Confringite Felis, Musculi Rip!" he bellowed, and Liam watched with great pleasure as the old man's joints were shattered and his muscles were ripped in half, before he turned his back on the pathetic excuse of a man.

"Thank You for that opportunity Godfather, I greatly appreciated it." Liam said, before he strode over to his parents, and wiggled his way in-between them.

He did not regret what he did to Dumbledore, but torture was defiantly not something he would partake in very often, it was much different than defending yourself from an attack and it left him feeling uncomfortable.

Liam was glad when his Da wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he felt the man's love, reassurance and pride through bond.

"Impressive, Liam. Now my faithful have at the old man, and when he is dead we shall portkey his body to the ministry." Liam head Marvolo say, as the man erected a wall in the middle of the cell, with Dumbledore on one side, and the wolf on the other.

"Lucius, I do believe that I agreed you could have the wolf, do make him suffer." Marvolo said as he moved to watch his followers play with Dumbledore.

"With pleasure My Lord." Lucius said with an evil grin.

SMSLMSLNMS

"Severus, take Liam back to our quarters, he is looking a bit peaky I will join you shortly." Lucius said, not wanting his husband or his childe to witness what was about to happen.

Severus gave him a searching look before acquiescing.

"Alright love, give him hell." Severus said giving the blond a quick kiss, before ushering Liam and his friends out of the dungeons.

Once they were out of sight, Lucius walked over to the wolf's side of the cell.

"Well wolf it's just you, me, and my plans for revenge. You see I have had a lot of time to consider what I would do with you, and I believe I have found the perfect way to end your last minutes on earth."

Lucius conjured four silver chains magically attaching one to each of the wolf's wrist and ankles before attaching them to that wall, stretching them tight.

"You see I am going take the injuries you gave my husband and double them before granting you a painful demise." Lucius said as he surveyed his handy work enjoying the way the wolf hissed and writhed as the silver burned his skin.

"Hmm, your oddly silent, nothing to say for yourself?" Lucius questioned.

The only response he got was a growl.

"Very well then let's begin." Lucius said as he shot off a few spells that were similar to kicks and punches. He made sure to aim for the face and ribs', stopping only when he heard a few ribs crack and the beasts face was swollen and bruised.

"Have you anything to say now mutt? No well let's continue, the finger next I think. You broke my Mates fingers so I think I shall remove yours. Thau Digitorum." Lucius hissed, watching gleefully as the wolf's fingers were painful vanished one by one.

Lupin howled, but Lucius was not done yet, taking a leaf out of his son's book, Lucius ripped the man's muscles, before dealing the final blow.

"And now wolf you will die! Crucio!" Lucius held the curse until the man's heart stopped and the last breath left his body. He released the chains holding the body and let it drop to the floor before moving to watch Dumbledore's demise.

"And now Dumbledore you know failure, you have lost, the last of your order members have been captured or killed and it is only a matter of time before my goals and ideals bring about a better wizarding world. Good by Dumbledore Avada Kerdavra!"

And just like that, it was over, the masterminded behind all of the death and destruction was dead.

"What are we to do now Marvolo?" Lucius asked interrupting the silence that had settled over the dungeons.

"The war ends now Lucius, I will glamour Dumbledore's body to take the appearance of the Voldemort creature he created, and send it to the ministry; after all it is only appropriate that his appearance reflect Evil Lord he was. This way the world will know of Voldemort's death, and we can begin to rebuild our once great nation."

"That sounds magnificent Marvolo." Lucius said, truly happy that everything they had worked towards for so many years was suddenly within reach.

"What of the mutt," Lucius asked.

"Leave it, I will have one of the lower levels dispose of it; go to your husband and son Lucius, tell them the news." Marvolo said pleasantly.

"Very well, if you need anything,"

"I know where to find you Lucius."

SMSLMSLNMS

Severus sighed, feeling exhausted. Today had been an emotional rollercoaster from the moment he woke up, and the past hour and a half had been the worst of it. Watching his son leave to face Dumbledore had been excruciating, seeing him alive and well had been like breathing after suffocating and the confronting the wolf had been much harder than he thought.

Severus had been only too happy to escort his son and the Weasleys upstairs. After dropping the redheads off at their rooms with the promise they could stop by later, Severus then he then had the tiring task of reassuring his son that what had happened with Dumbledore did not make him a horrible person, that the man had deserved it, and that Liam never had to take part in anything like that again if he did not wish. It had take a bit but Liam was eventually put at ease was now sound asleep in his room

The raven haired man was now waiting impatiently for his Mate to finish with the werewolf so that they too could rest. Just as he was about to go and collect his Husband, Severus heard the door open, and his Husband enter.

"Hello Love, you look pleased" Severus said taking not of the blonds satisfied smile.

"It's over A cuilse, the war is over, and the rebuilding can begin. Marvolo is glamouring the old goat's body to look like Voldemort and sending it to the Ministry. We will be able to create a more peaceful world for our son." The blond said emotionally grabbing Severus pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"That's wonderful news Lucius," Severus said after his husband released him from the breathtaking kiss. "Everything is falling into place, we have our son, and the war is over." Severus said feeling emotional himself.

It was such a relief to know that things were going to get better; even though there would be bumps in the road, both for the Wizarding World and for their own little family from now on things would be better, and Severus knew just how to celebrate.

"Lucius,"

"Yes A cuilse mo chroi',"

"Take me to bed." Severus said seductively.

"Gladly." Lucius replied with a smirk, as he picked up his Mate and carried him off to their room.

SMSLMSLNMS

Exactly a week after the death of Dumbledore, things were going well, the Order of the phoenix was about ninety-eight percent demolished, its members either dead, obliviated, or defected to the Dark side after swearing an unbreakable vow to not betray them. The ministry was about eighty-five percent under their control, and while the public was concerned about the disappearance of Albus Dumbledore, and apparent disappearance the Harry Potter they were ecstatic that the 'Dark Lord' was dead.

The Dark had not yet began campaigning for public approval, and when they did it would start subtly, with the handsome charismatic politician Marvolo in the ministry, and with the long lost son of Lucius and Severus at Hogwarts. Liam could hardly wait to get back to school now that the bumbling bearded bane of his existence was no longer in charge. It was a relief to know that he would now be free to show the world his true personality, he just hoped that he his Gryffindor house mates didn't ostracize him for being the son of two snakes, as he had no intention of changing houses.

Severus, Lucius, and Marvolo had decided that they would inform the public that Liam had once been Harry Potter a month or so before he returned to school, in hopes that it would help to gain public support, and give time for everyone to accept it.

Now that Dumbledore and most of his lackeys were out of the picture, his father's felt that it was safe to finally lay his godfather to rest, and Liam was not sure how to feel about it. So much had happed since Sirius had sacrificed himself to save him and Ron.

Liam felt bad that he had not thought more about the man that had saved his life and been a source of strength and inspiration for him, even if it was only for a few years. He wondered what the man who he thought of as his first Godfather would think about his new family, his new Godfather and his decision to leave the light. Liam hoped that the Sirius would understand and be happy for him, but he had his doubts; after all, the Snape-Black feud was infamous.

Liam plopped down on the edge of his bed, his head hanging. Who was he kidding, he doubted that Sirius would be happy his position as Godfather had been filled by the Dark Lord Marvolo, and he was sure that the man would be upset that James Potter, his best friend, was not actually the father of his godson. Liam knew for a fact that Sirius would be upset by the fact that Severus and Lucius were actually his parents, and even though the man was no longer here to vice his opinions, didn't mean that his imagined opinions didn't mean a lot.

Liam startled at several loud knocks on his door.

"Come in," he said softly.

The door opened to reveal his Da, who took one look at Liam and quickly strode over to him.

"I will not bother asking how you are as we both know you will answer with 'fine' when it is clear you are not." His Da said as he sat down next to him.

"Its- I just-I didn't think about things too much after Sirius was killed. I mean I was angry and upset that he had been killed, but I didn't cry or stop to think about the fact that he was really gone, what kind of Godson does that make me?" Liam said morosely.

"And then there's the fact that I know Sirius would hate my family, the feud between the two of you is infamous and I doubt he be thrilled by the Dark Lord being my knew Godfather, or the fact that I like that he is my Godfather, that I could come to see him in such a role it's just a lot to try and take in I guess." He finished feeling more depressed than when he started talking.

His Da sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh mo páiste dilís, what are we going to do with you?" his Da said as he wrapped him in his arms.

Liam sunk into the embrace needing the comfort and support his Da gave, while reveling in the fact that he had a parent to hold him.

"First let me say that Sirius would not be offended that you have not had the time to properly grieve over his death, I assure he would understand. He lived during war as well and would have understood that sometimes the morning of a friend or comrade had to be put on hold for a time. He would have understood Liam." His Da said giving him a soft squeeze.

"As for your thoughts about his feelings towards our family, I think you may be right-" Liam tensed his heart ready to shatter. "At first he would have hated Lucius and I for being your family, he would have despised and fought Marvolo as your other Godfather, but eventually I believe that he would have accepted it all. He loved you Liam, and in the end he would have seen that this family was good for you, and he would have accepted you, family and all."

Liam thought on what his dad said. He hoped that it was true, he wanted to believe, but he was still unsure. Perhaps time would make it easier; after all didn't they say time heals all wounds?

"Come Mo Mac, it is time to go." said his Da as he gently nudged him off the bed.

SMSLMSLNMS

The burial ceremony was small, with just the Malfoy-Snape's, the three Weasleys and Marvolo in attendance. Liam barley heard the words the being said as Sirius was finally laid to rest, his mind wandering through memories of Sirius; pranks the man had pulled, mistakes he had made, and the love that had driven him to sacrifice himself for his godson.  
As Liam waded through the memories, tears coursed down his face even as a smile graced his features. He suddenly knew that Sirius would have understood his choices and that the man had died the way he wanted; saving his godson.

Liam finally felt a calm peace settle over him, and looking around the cemetery at his family, friends, and Mate, he knew that he would be okay. They would all be okay, and while he didn't know what the future would hold, he knew it would be better than the past, and that he and his family would get through it together.

A/N: Okay so this chapter was much darker and more gory than I intended, but I was in a bad mood when I started it and the torture was the result; hopefully the end made up for it a bit. Sadly this story only has a very little bit left, at the moment I only plan on writing an Epilogue.

Thanks for reading!

Magicscales166


	21. Chapter 21

________________________________________

Chapter 21: Chapter 21  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or places in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.  
Warnings: AU Slash/ Parings SS/LM, HP/RW? Mpreg, Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dursley Abuse, Hermione bashing, some Weasley Bashing, Remus bashing. NOT BATAED  
Rating: M for violence, Lemons, language and my own paranoia  
Irish Celtic Translations: *Mo Cuilse = My Pulse *A cuilse mo chroi' = Pulse of my heart * Mo leanabh ="my baby." *Athair= Father *Da=Dad *Mo Mac= my son *mo páiste dilís = My dear child *A rún mo chroí =Secret of my heart * Mo páiste= My child  
*The wedding vows are based off of Celtic wedding vows, though I added my own ideas.

Epilogue

"I think I'm going to be sick," Liam said as he smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles out of sapphire dress blue robes for the hundredth time.

"Liam my son, you are going to be fine." his Athair replied soothingly.

"Indeed, you will survive; your Athair did, and I have it on good authority that he was a nervous wreck on the day of our wedding. Apparently he lost all sense of decorum, and yet here he is alive and well years later." his Da said shooting his husband a fond look.

Liam sighed, he couldn't believe it; he was finally getting married, bonded forever to the man he loved, his Mate, and best friend.

It was the summer after their seventh year, and both he and Ron had graduated top of their class. Both ahead of Granger, whose life had take a downward spiral after the school, and thus the public found out what she and Ginny had done and tried to do to their Savior. Both she and Ginny had been publicly detested, and humiliated for quite some time before things settled down, now they were mostly ignored; very few even acknowledging that they existed. However the two were now moving on with their lives just like everyone else. Ron was planning to join the security team Marvolo was putting together for his political party, while Liam would be joining his political party.

All in all, things were going well for his Godfather and his followers. While the government was not completely on board with or under the control of Marvolo and his Party, both Liam and his Godfather had become quite the spokesmen for their ideals, and slowly both the government and the public were coming to see that not classifying magic as Dark or Light may not be a catastrophe and that keeping a closer watch on Muggleborns living conditions before, during and after their education may not be a bad idea.

Liam was also pushing for earlier detection of Muggleborns and for a school for all wizarding children to attend before Hogwarts. Yes things were going well for Liam and his family. Now Liam had to worry about was not falling on his face, messing up his lines or doing something else equally embarrassing.

"Liam that's our cue, are you ready?" asked his Da.

Liam swallowed dryly.

"Um, yes?" he said.

"Mo Mac, everything will be fine, you and Ronald have been through much together and come out stronger for it, you are Mates, it will work out." His Da said firmly.

"I know, Da it's not even the getting married that making me so nervous. I just hate being the center of attention and there are over a hundred people out there waiting for me to trip and fall. I mean did we really have to invite every one of Marvolo's followers and all of those people from the ministry, couldn't we just have had a small wedding?"

"Being who you are no, and you know good and well you will not fall, neither I nor Ronald will let that happen. Now take a breath-." Liam breathed in deeply "Good now let it out, and off we go." 

His Da said has he ushered Liam out the door to meet his future.

SMSLMSLNMS

The first thing that Liam noticed when he stepped through the doors was how beautiful the day was. Liam and Ron had decided to have an outdoor wedding by the lake at Marvolo's Mansion. Unlike the Black lakes dark, murky water, the Mansion's lake was a crystal blue topaz, and a warm breeze blew gently, completing the picturesque scene. The couple had not gone all out with decorations, using the landscapes natural beauty and elegance as the setting for their vows.

As Liam was scanning the landscape trying desperately to ignore the guests, his eyes fell on his handsomely wonderful soon to be husband. Ron seemed to glow in his emerald green dress robes which, in Liam's opinion, hugged his figure in all the right places, emphasizing his broad shoulders and chest. By the time Liam and his Da made the long walk to Ron, he was filled with a happiness and confidence that was befitting his high political position.

"Hey stranger, fancy meeting you here." Ron greeted him with a cooked grin and raised eyebrows.

" I know, what a coincidence seeing you at our wedding of all places." Liam said jocularly a cheeky smile of his own adorning his face.

The two were brought back to attention by the officiate starting the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to bond these two young men together for eternity. Liam and Ronald have decided to write their own vows so Ronald, if you would."

"Right, hemehm. Liam, I love you. When I found out I was your Mate, that we would be together forever, that we were destined to be something more than we were at the time, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that you, such a brave, wondrous, and handsome man could be mine. I also imagined the ribbing I was going to get from the twins." Liam and the audience chuckled all familiar with the twins and their high jinks.

"I had been your friend for years, and watched as you struggled to accomplish impossible tasks. I stood by you then, and I stand by you now. Liam with this ring I pledge to love you, to care for you and to comfort you for all of our days. I pledge to be a shield for your back as you will be for mine. I promise to love and honor you above all others I give you my love and my heart. This is my bonding vow to you." Ron swore, his love and adoration shining through his pale blue eyes.

"So mote it be. Liam, please speak your vows." The officiant prompted.

Focusing only on Ron the audience completely fading away, Liam started his vows.

"Ron from the moment we met on the train our first year, I knew you were different from the others that came to gawk at the famous 'boy-who-lived. Then when you stuck with me through everything I drug you through, I knew you were a true friend, and when my life was turned upside down you were there to help me make sense of it. When I found out you were my Mate I was ecstatic; you were one of the few people who knew the real me, one of the few I trusted implicitly. I was so happy that it was you, I would be able to love for all eternity. So Ronald Bilius Weasley, with this ring I pledge my love to you, and everything I own, I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others. Ours is a love that is never ending and we will remain forever more equals in our bonding. This is my vow to you." Liam declared tears in his eyes, his voice full of emotion.

"So mote it be, I now pronounce you bonded for life, you may now kiss your husband."

The rest of the bonding went by in a blur; there was food and dancing, but both men were wrapped up in each other and looking forward to their first night as husbands. The young men had adhered to the rules that Liam's parents had placed on their physical relationship, and because of this, Liam and Ron were more than ready to take the next step in their physical relationship; and both were looking forward to completing the Mating Bond.

Their Mating Bond would be slightly different from Lucius, and Severus's Bond as Ron was not a Vampire, but it would allow them to share some thoughts and emotions, and Ron would gain a bit more strength; just enough to make him able to keep up with his vampire Mate.  
Finally Liam and Ron said goodbye to their guests and family, and grabbed their travel bags and the portkey that was going to take them to their Honeymoon location, ready to live their first night as husbands and Mates.

SMSLMSLNMS

The couple landed with a dull thud, Ron automatically reaching out to steady Liam as he stumbled slightly. The young men observed their soundings with interest, as their destination had been a secret. Marvolo, Lucius, and Severus had gotten together and planed a surprise Honeymoon as a wedding gift for the young Mates.

"So where are we?" Ron asked, looking round a tastefully decorated and homey room.

Spotting a note on the in-table, Liam strode over and scanned the parchment.

"It looks like we're in New Zealand at a magical resort. Apparently the immediate area is a small magical community, but most of the country is Muggle. There are all kinds of things for us to do 

Ron and look the view is breathtaking." Liam said watching the sunset out one of the rooms many windows.  
Ron came up behind Liam.

"The view in here is pretty breathtaking too." Ron whispered his mouth close to Liam's ear his arms wrapping around the smaller man's waist.

Liam leaned back into his Mate, a small sound of pleasured agreement slipping out.

Liam practically melted as Ron kissed up the side of his neck, and a large warm hand wandered up his chest, stopping to rub balmy circles around his nipple.

"Ron" Liam moaned.

"Yes Love?"

Liam turned around in his husbands arms, and kissed him passionately.

"Take me, love me, and make me yours." Liam whispered.

Not needing to be told twice, Ron scooped Liam up and sped to the bedroom.

Slowly the two divested each other of their clothes savoring each bit of skin revealed. Tongues stroked each other as fervent fiery kisses were exchanged, and hands left trails of goose bumps in their wake. Liam tilted his hips desperately, longing for his Mates touch on his aching member.

"Ron, please!" Liam begged as the man sucked his nipple lovingly.

"Hush, love, good things come to those who wait." Ron said releasing his current prize, before going to work the other nipple.

It was torture, Liam decide; loving and pleasant torture but torture none the lees. He was so wrapped up in the amazing things Ron was doing with his mouth, Liam almost missed the hand inching lower and the finger that was gently probing his entrance.

The finger was slick and Liam wondered when exactly Ron had lubed it, but coherent thought was cut off when the probing finger finally entered him.  
Liam sucked in a breath at the strange intrusion, it didn't hurt, but it was definitely odd. One he had relaxed, Liam felt Ron add another finger scissoring them gently. This time there was a definite burn, which caused Liam to gasp uncomfortably.

"Easy Liam, relax." Ron encouraged, and before long Liam was a writhing mess of passion and sensation.

Finally Ron lined up his lubed cock, and gently pushed into his Mate.

Liam tensed at the slightly painful intrusion, while his husband crooned gently encouraging him to relax. Ron pulled almost all the way out before thrust gently back in hitting that wonderful spot that had Liam seeing stars.

"Uah ah, ah, right there Ron, oh Merlin." Liam gasped out.

Ron chuckled before hitting Liam's prostate again, pumping Liam's erection as he did. As their climax built Liam used his teeth to prick his finger waiting for the perfect moment to bond with his Mate. Just as the two were about to orgasm, Liam simultaneously bit down on the place where Ron's neck met his shoulder, and shoved his pricked finger in Ron's mouth. One mouthful of Ron's apple cinnamon tasting blood and Liam climaxed bring Ron with him. They were now bonded mates for life; nothing would ever be able to tear them apart.

SMSLMSLNMS

~Two Years Later~

"I don't know Marvolo, I think it would be better to wait and see before we try to push the new proposal through, I just think that it might be too soon." Liam said rubbing his temple. He was beginning to get a headache and he felt worn out, he had definitely been trying to do too much lately.

"Hmm, perhaps your right, I'll think on it a bit more for now let's break for lunch." Marvolo said gesturing to the door.

"Sounds, like a plan." Liam agreed.

As he started to rise, Liam staggered hit by a wave of vertigo.

"Liam!" Marvolo cried reaching out to steady him.

"Whoa, not sure what that was, thanks." Liam said as he got his footing.

"Alright?" Marvolo asked looking concerned, still holding on to Liam's arms.

"Yes, maybe I just need to get something to eat and have a rest, I haven't eaten much today." said Liam sheepishly trying to brush off the dizzy spell.

"If you're sure."Marvolo said as he slowly released Liam's arms.

Feeling better Liam took a few steps before the room started spinning.

"Marvolo I think I'm-" Liam said before the room went black, and he knew no more.

SMSLMSLNMS

Liam woke up slowly, groggily trying to remember exactly why he was sleeping on the couch in his Godfather's study. He remembered going over their newest proposal with his Godfather, and then breaking for lunch and then…oh Merlin, he had passed out!

"Merlin that's embarrassing." Liam muttered.

"Now, Now, Mister Malfoy-Snape, it is nothing to be embarrassed about, in fact it is quite common for someone in your condition." Said a man Liam did not recognize.

The man was taller than he was, but not by much, and was currently walking through the door with his Godfather in tow. Liam gave his Godfather a questioning look.

"Liam this is healer Morgan, he works for our Party." Marvolo said answering his unspoken question.

"Pleasure to meet you sir; did you say that fainting was common in my condition?" inquired Liam.

"Yes I did Mister Malfoy-Snape, it's actually a fairly common symptom."

"Please call me Liam, and what condition do I have exactly, am I ill?" Liam asked, he didn't feel any different, just a bit tired from all of the work he had been doing lately.

"Alright Liam it is then; and no you are not ill, your pregnant." The healer stated matter of factly.

Liam froze both in mind and body; did he just say…

"Pregnant. I'm Pregnant?"

"Yes sir, a little over two months along. I take it you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't." Liam turned to his Godfather, "I'm pregnant." he said.

"So I heard, congratulations!" Marvolo said with a warm smile.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Ron, Severus and Lucius all piled into the study.

"Marvolo what are you doing to my son in here?! His emotions are all over the place!" Lucius shouted while Severus and Ron rushed to Liam's side.

Severus stopped far enough away that Ron would get there first, but close enough that he could see for himself that his Childe was alright.

Ron crouched down in front of Liam, who had sat back down on the couch his legs refusing to hold him anymore.

"Love, are you alright?" Ron said gently holding a hand to Liam's cheek.

Liam looked up into his husbands crystal blue eyes a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I'm fine Ron, I just got a bit of a shock, I'm pregnant Ron, we're having a baby, we are going to be parents!" Liam said excitedly.

Liam watched as his Mate's eyes grew big, and his large hand reached out to caress Liam's still flat stomach.

"In there? There's and baby in there?" Ron asked a look of awe and adoration lighting up his face.

Liam tenderly placed his hand over his Mate's "Yes love, in there right now, our son or daughter is growing. Apparently he or she has been in there for more than two months and decided that they wanted to be known. The baby caused me to pass-out; apparently it is common in pregnancy." Liam explained happily.

Liam was suddenly scooped up into his husband's strong arms and hugged till he couldn't breathe.

"Need- air- love." Liam gasped out.

"Sorry." Ron said looking sheepish as he relaxed his hold a little.

"May I ask what exactly is going on?" Liam heard his Athair ask.

Liam looked over at his parents and then at Ron who nodded slightly.

"Well, Athair, Da you're going to have to baby proof your quarters because in about seven months you're going to be Grandparents." Liam said cheerily.

There was a moment of complete silence before Lucius and Severus rushed over to their Childe stealing him from his Mate's arms in order to wrap him in their own embrace.

"Congratulations my son, I am so happy for you, though I do not look old enough to be a grandfather." his Athair said.

"You will make an excellent Papa, Mo Mac, I so happy for you and Ron." his Da said lovingly.

"Thanks," replied Liam, "but I may need your help, I don't know much about taking care of babies." Liam said feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Don't worry son, we will help you with whatever you need." his Da assured him.

~Month 4 of Liam's Pregnancy~

Liam's pregnancy had progressed smoothly; he had no morning sickness, though he had passed out a few more times. He was starting to look pregnant now, a small baby bump could be seen when he wore tighter shirts. Ron loved to dote on his stomach and could frequently be found rubbing the bump lovingly. The two were in just a situation when it happened.

The two were lounging in bed, Ron's hand draped across Liam's belly when suddenly Liam jumped slightly.

"Ron did you feel that?" He asked urgently.

"Feel what love?"

Liam waited a moment when he felt it again; a slight nudge from the inside, harder than a fluttering, but not quite as hard as a kick, or punch.

"That, right there!" said Liam excitedly, though he tried not to move about too much, he didn't want the little one to stop it's shifting about.

Liam took Ron's hand a moved it over to where he had last felt the movement.

"I don't feel anything," Ron said sounding disappointed.

"Give it a minute." Lima suggested.

The two waited anxiously, both hoping their child would move again. Finally the suspense was broken.

"Oh my-Liam the baby moved! I could feel it moving in there!" Ron shouted amazed.

Liam chuckled at his Mate's reaction. "Yes love I feel it to."

~Month 5 of Liam's Pregnancy~

A month after they first felt the baby move, the happy couple went for their five month check up both anxious to find out if their child was a boy or a girl.

"Well now, everything looks good, the baby seems healthy as does the proud Papa, and both baby and daddy are the right size." The healer commented as he examined the imaged he and conjured.

"Now for the most important part of this exam, do you want to know the sex of your baby?" asked the healer.

"Yes!" Liam and Ron answered together.

The healer laughed. "Alright then gentlemen, you will be happy to know that in about four months you will be able to meet your daughter."

"It's a girl?!" Ron asked.

"Yes it is definitely a girl." The healer replied.

Liam was too lost in his own happy thoughts to join in the conversation. He had always wanted a little girl, and now he was going to get his wish.

~Birth of the Baby~

"Push Liam, you can do it!" The healer encouraged.

"Never again Ronald! You had better get used to your right hand, because we are never, ever having sex again!" Liam shouted in-between pushes.

"Whatever you say love."Ron said as he rubbed his husband's shoulders, he was seated behind Liam helping support him as he pushed.

"Don't you dare try to placate me Ronald Bilius Malfoy-Snape!"

"One more good push Liam, and your daughter will be in your arms."

"Grrghaaa!" he groaned with the effort of bringing his daughter into the world.

"Waaah, Whaaa, Whaa."

"It's a girl!" the healer announced.

Liam felt a small warm flailing object being placed in his arms. Looking down he saw the most adorable child he had ever seen. His daughter was small, with bright blue eyes that darkened to beep blue closer to her pupil. She had a head full of dark red hair, and her tiny scrunched up features were a just the right mix of her two fathers; she was perfect.

"You did it Liam, Merlin look at her she gorgeous!" Ron whispered kissing Liam's cheek before continuing to gaze down at the tiny bundle.

"Yes, yes she is," Liam said ignoring the joyful tears running down his face.

"Can you let in my fathers, Godfather, and the twins please," Liam asked the healer.

"Certainly."

Seconds later the room was filled with men clamoring to get a look at the newest Malfoy-Snape.

"Beautiful."

"Amazing."

"Well done Liam."

"Do we get to know the name of this little beauty?"

Liam nodded "Everyone we would like you to meet Sylvia Elaina Malfoy-Snape."

As everyone oooed, awed and cooed over his daughter, Liam couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have such a wonderful family. He loved each and every one of them, and he knew that whatever the future held, he and his family would get through it together.

~FIN~

A/N: Well this is it; we have finally reached the last chapter of Teachglach, I hope it did not disappoint! I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me and encouraged me throughout this story; without your support the story would not be what it is today. I am not sure what else to say so I will just leave you with final thanks for making my first long fanfiction story such a wonderful experience, and for taking the journey with me!

Until we meet again,

Magicscales166


End file.
